SpiralingOutta Control
by M Crew
Summary: Miley's dad died, Jackson moved to Minnesota, she has an abusive boyfriend, being Hannah Montana is becoming too stressful, she's messing up in school. Miley slowly falls into depression,will her friends be able to save her before its too late
1. Chapter 1

**Spiraling………….Outta Control**

Written by: Naughty Nadia

Rating: still undecided

Miley seriously had the perfect life. She had great friends, she had a great family, and she was Hannah Montana. But what happens when her Dad dies, and she meets an abusive boyfriend, and her Hannah life becomes too stressful. How will Miley deal, will her friends find out?

Normal POV

It was Miley's 18th birthday. Lily, Oliver, and The Jonas brothers were planning a surprise party for her. Miley's dad died just about a month and a half ago, and Miley took it really hard. Then after the funeral Jackson announced that he was moving to Minnesota with Thor, so they can go to college together. (not gay I promise, just friends) Miley took this just as hard. All in one week, she lost her father, and practically her brother. It was like she was constantly sad, she almost never smiled, and everyone could tell that she doesn't sleep very well. She is also dating this guy named Jordan. She started dating him about a week before Robby Ray had is heart attack. He was extremely hot, and muscular, but not too muscular. Let's just say he was toned. Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Nick were all seniors in high school. Joe and Kevin, weren't in college, they just did their music thing with Nick and Hannah. Jordan was graduated already, but didn't attend college either. He does not know that Miley is Hannah Montana.

Ready, here she comes everyone hide, Lily yelled.

Everyone took their places in Miley's living room.

SURPRISE!! Everyone screamed.

Miley's POV

I opened the door to my house, and wasn't really surprised at what I saw, a bunch of my classmates screaming surprise. Gee, I wonder how I guessed that, I heard Lily yell at everyone to hide.

Anyway, I put on a fake smile and acted surprised anyway.

"oh my goodness, you guys got me!"

"yes we did", Lily and Oliver laughed.

I really wasn't in the mood for a party, in fact I was really tired, I had a Hannah thing really early this morning and tons of homework on top of that. Plus there was nothing to be happy about anyway. Neither my mom, dad, or brother got to see me turn 18, and I never got to see them when I turned 18.

I came out of my trance as Nick came over.

"Happy birthday Miley" he said sweetly. "I brought you some cake"

I really wasn't hungry but I took it anyway.

"Thanks" I replied

"Nick man, ya ready yet" Joe called from across the room.

"Umm yeah" he replied

He walked over to where Joe and Kevin were and picked up his guitar and began to sing an acoustic version of happy birthday with his brothers. I just put on another fake smile.

When they were done, I went over and thanked them.

"Wow, thanks guys, that was really good"

"it was no problem" Joe replied

"Well it still meant a lot, thanks"

"You're welcome" they replied together

I turned to walk away and I saw Jordan talking to Oliver.

I walked over to them.

"Hey honey, happy birthday", Jordan said

"Hey babe thanks" I replied tiredly

"So how you like the party so far Miley" asked Oliver

"Its great, thank you so much, it means a lot" I replied

Soon people started leaving. Lily, Oliver, the Jonas Brothers, and Jordan stayed and helped me clean up. When we were done it was about 3am. Soon Lily and Oliver left, followed by the Jonas Brothers. At around 3:30 am I kissed Jordan goodnight, and watched him leave.

By now I was extremely tired. I knew I had to get up early tomorrow. 5:30 am to be exact. I had to use the studio before school started, which meant I only about 2 hours of sleep ahead of me. I went to my room and changed I laid down and started thinking about how Jackson didn't even call to wish me a happy birthday. He probably forgot. I then started thinking about daddy, and how he used to pick out ugly clothes for my birthday. I remembered the sweater that he gave me with the cat on it. Then I thought about the sweater dance me and Oliver put together. Suddenly, I heard my alarm clock going off, and groaned. I hadn't slept at all. Unfortunately, I got up and got ready.


	2. Chapter 2

I thank you punette101 for being my only reviewer. I hope you like this. P.S. HELP needs an update, I love that story.

Chapter 2

Miley's POV

As I was in the shower memories of my dad came flushing back. I couldn't help it, the tears just started flowing. I really missed him so much. He was always there for me, he was my support, and he always knew how to make me feel better. Everybody knew I was grieving about my father, but nobody knew how I was always sad. Nobody knew how much I really missed him, how I constantly was thinking about him. Nobody knew how hard it was without him. I pulled myself together and made my way to my closet. I put my Hannah stuff on, and soon I was on my way to the studio.

On my way, I heard my tummy grumble, although I really wasn't hungry. I guess it had been a while since I've actually eaten a real meal; it's just that since my dad died I have lost all appetite to eat. I ignored my grumbles as I entered the studio. When I got there I met up with the Jonas Brothers. We were working on a new single.

"Hey guys" said Miley

"Hey Miley" they replied

"So are you guys ready to get started" she asked

During the session, Miley kept messing up, soon it was 8:00am. They had completely lost track of time.

"Oh no, school starts in 15 minutes." Yelped Nick

"Oh huh" said Miley coming out of her gaze.

"Do you guys need a ride to school" asked Kevin

"Sure that'd be great" replied Nick

"Ah shoot, I have to go home and change out of my Hannah crap" Miley answered

"Alright you better get a move on, you might be late for school" Joe stated

"Okay bye, see you at school Nick" Miley was already out the door.

Normal POV

She got home, and as quickly as she could, she changed into her normal school clothes. She ran out to her car and realized that she forgot her books, so she ran back into the house. Soon she was on her way to school; she knew she was going to be late.

When she got to school she had to go to the office to get a pass to class.

"Miley Stewart, I see your 11 minutes late" said the secretary, "that will be lunch detention for the rest of the week"

"Whatever" was all Miley replied, she just didn't have the energy to care.

She made her way to her 1st hour class which was with Ms. Kunkle, with Lily, Oliver, and Nick.

"Miley, I see you're late, do you have a pass?" asked Ms. Kunkle.

Miley handed her the pass and made her way to her seat.

Miley took her seat behind Lily. Lily turned around and gave her an "are you o.k." kind of look, and Miley just nodded. She was really tired. Ms. Kunkle started her lecture, and Miley zoned out. Before she knew it, the bell rang. The rest of the morning was just a blur for Miley.

By lunch, she still wasn't hungry, so she went straight to detention. She was the first one there; everyone else was still getting their lunches.

"No lunch Ms. Stewart?" the teacher asked

"No sir, not feeling well" she answered

He gave her a funny look, and then left the room. The next person to walk in was Nick. Miley hadn't noticed, she had laid her head on her desk and was trying to get a little rest.

"BOO" Nick said.

Miley jumped about a mile high.

"Nick?" she asked confused. Nick never got detention. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you could use a detention buddy and that Mr. Corelli could use a wet willy"

Miley just giggled, "Thanks, that's sweet" she laughed.

"No problem" Nick said.

It turns out that they were the only ones that got detention that day, and the teacher hadn't come back, so they just chatted.

"Miley, umm… are you o.k.?" nick asked.

"Yeah, of course, just a little tired" she answered.

"Oh, I know, I hate getting up early" Nick smiled

Soon detention was over, and the rest of the day went by slowly. She didn't have any afternoon classes with Lily, Oliver, and Nick, so that kind of sucked for her.

When Miley pulled into her driveway, she noticed Jordan's truck. She saw Jordan sitting on the bench by her door.

"Jordan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked up and he looked really upset.

"I got fired today" he angrily answered.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry, come on in and we'll talk about it." She motioned to the door

They got inside, but Jordan didn't want to talk, he wanted Miley. They began kissing, and that turned into a full on make out. They inched their way to the couch. After about 5 minutes of passionately making out, Jordan started to lift up Miley's shirt.

"Jordan, you said you were okay with it" Miley moaned out.

"I know, but just this once, PLEASE?" he begged.

"Jordan, you know I want to wait" she said.

Jordan then got angry; he went on a rampage about how Miley didn't trust him. Miley had never seen him like this. Then out of nowhere he slapped her across the face, HARD.

Miley didn't make a sound, she was honestly shocked. The slap seemed to make Jordan feel better, so he kept going. He picked her up off the couch by grabbing her shirt.

"Why don't you trust me?" he yelled

"I do, I do, it's just something my dad wanted me to do."

"It's always about your dad" he screamed. "News flash Miley, he's dead, just forget about him, and what he wanted."

Miley couldn't hold back the tears. He then punched her in the stomach.

MILEY"S POV

It hurt so bad, why was he doing this? I guess it's just because of his job, I know he loves me, this wont happen again.

NORMAL POV

Jordan grabbed her by the neck and shoved her up against the wall. This caused her dad's silver booty to fall off the shelf. Thankfully it didn't break. She couldn't breathe, and he wouldn't loosen his grip. Her face turned a reddish purple shade. He finally loosened his grip, and threw her to the ground. When she fell, her body twisted in a weird way causing an abdominal muscle in her stomach to pull, and she fell to the ground in excruciating pain. Not to mention the back of her right shoulder fell hard on the booty. Jordan gave her one last punch in the stomach, and a slap across the face.

"Tomorrow I'm coming over for dinner, and I want steak, it better be there, or else" he spat, "And by the way, not a word to anyone, I will kill you and your friends."

Miley just moaned and nodded her head.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- thanks you guys for the reviews, I would still like to see more, but I decided to update quickly since it took me forever for the last chapter. Enjoy, and please review so I know you're out there. By the way, eventually this will be a nick and Miley story.

Chapter 3

She laid there for about 15 minutes. She went to stand up, and realized that she could, but hardly. She was in a great deal of pain. Her stomach muscle hurt really bad. She bent down to pick up the silver booty, and winced in pain. She put the booty back on the shelf and made her way upstairs, again, in much pain. When she got to her room, she collapsed on her bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

She soon began dreaming about her dad.

"I love you bud" he said, and then Jordan's face came into view.

"Just forget about him" and then Jordan slapped her

"No daddy, I wont forget you" she woke up sweating.

"It was just a dream" she said to herself.

She looked at the clock; it was 5:09 am. Oh no, she was supposed to go to the studio again today. She hurried out of bed and took a 5 minute shower, and threw on her wig, and a pair of sweats. She left and made it to the studio about 15 minutes late.

"Look who decided to show up" Joe joked.

"Ah, the bride of Frankenstein" laughed Kevin.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I overslept" she said tiredly, "Do I really look that bad?"

"No of course not" Nick reassured

"Thanks" smiled Miley

Kevin and Joe just looked at each other and smiled. The gang soon got to work. Miley forgot her "Miley" clothes again and had to go home.

"Crap, I forgot again" she snapped.

"It's ok, I'll com with you, and we'll both be late together" Nick offered.

"Thanks, but you…" she was cut off by Nick saying

"And I wont take no for an answer".

Again, Joe and Kevin just looked at each other and smiled. Miley went to take her keys out of her purse, but dropped them in the ground. Without thinking she bent down to pick them up, and immediately regretted it. She gasped in pain, and put her hand to her stomach.

"Hannah, you ok?" Joe asked concerned.

"Oh, umm yeah, for sure, a little sore… from doing sit ups last night."

"Bummer" Joe replied.

Miley got the keys and her and Nick headed for Miley's house. When they got to her house she slowly got out of the car, and Nick noticed.

"Miley, you alright?" he asked

"Yeah just tired" she replied.

She got changed and grabbed her books, and went back to the car with Nick. They were soon on their way to school.

"Ah… Miss Stewart, late again I see" the secretary said plainly. "And Mr. Jonas also, hmm, that's after school detention for the rest of the week"

"Whatever", Nick and Miley said together.

They made their way to Kunkle's class. Miley went to her locker first to grab her books. She pulled out her Biology book. It really hurt to carry her books. She never realized how much you use your abdominal muscles. She took her seat and was glad to sit. She looked at Nick and he was staring at her. She jokingly mouthed the word "Creepy" to him, and he let out a laugh.

"Mr. Jonas, first coming to my class late, now breaking out into laughter, maybe you and Miss Stewart should quit flirting and actually listen to my class.

MILEY"S POV

I slowly felt my face heat up. I knew my face must have been really red. Was I really flirting with Nick? Oh no, I don't want to lead him on, I have a boyfriend that loves me a lot. The pain in my stomach began to worsen. I lost my thoughts and focused on the pain.

"Miley?"

"Miley?"

"Oh sorry what?" I was confused.

"You alright?" lily asked worriedly

"Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her curiously.

"It's just… never mind" Lily replied.

Wow, Lily was acting weird. I didn't really pay attention to the rest of my day except during lunch detention with Nick. I tried my best to not give him any ideas. After school, Nick and I went to detention. The same teacher we had at lunch was the same teacher we had now.

"Ok, you guys must really like detention" he smirked

"Oh yeah, we love it" Nick joked.

"Whatever" was all I said, I was in no mood to talk.

Detention went until 5:30 pm. I chatted with Nick for a while until the teacher told us to be quiet, which was greatly appreciated by me. As soon as detention was over, I was eager to get home and relax. I wasn't feeling well and my stomach was killing me. I said goodbye to Nick and headed home.

When I got home, I went to my front door and saw Jordan sitting there. He looked up at me angrily.

"I thought you were going to make me dinner"

"Oh shoot, Jordan I'm so sorry, really, I'll make you something now" I said a bit panicked

"I told you what would happen" he threatened.

I nodded my head understandingly. How could I be so stupid? I should have remembered to make my boyfriend dinner. I deserved what was coming, what is wrong with me, I'm such a horrible girlfriend. I hope he doesn't break up with me, I need him, he keeps me together and I love him, a lot.

He inched closer to me and kicked me in the leg. I winced; he then grabbed me by my hair.

"Stupid bitch, next time I give you and order, you better do it, now I have to teach you a lesson" he spat.

He was right; I did need to learn my lesson. Still holding my hair, he slapped me. He then threw me to the ground. He got down and put his knees on my chest, and slapped me repeatedly. It hurt but I knew I deserved it. He got off of me and grabbed my hair again, and picked me up till I was standing. He took my head and slammed it into the coffee table over and over. I was getting a really big headache obviously. By now I had tears in my eyes, but I still wasn't making a sound. He slammed my head about 6 times and I was getting dizzy. He threw me back to the ground and attacked my stomach with his fists. Punch, after punch, after punch. He hit me square in the sore spot in my abdomen about 4 times. I screeched in pain. Ah no it hurts. I was losing my breath. I think he saw the expression in my face so he stopped,

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked.

I nodded

"Ok get up" he ordered.

I was in so much pain, especially in my stomach, but I slowly began to get up. When I finally did get up, I thought I was going to faint I was so dizzy.

"Go put on a cute outfit, we're going to a party" he said

"Ok" I said weakly.

I slowly walked up the stairs in great pain. I was glad he avoided my face when hitting me. I was lucky; I didn't want anyone to know I got punished. I was embarrassed. I didn't wand anyone to know how bad of a girlfriend I was.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- thank you guys for your awesome reviews, keep them coming. Thanks.

-Nads

Chapter 4

I was in my "Miley" closet looking for an outfit. I picked a jean mini skirt, with shin length leggings. I then chose an American Eagle, white with scattered glitter long sleeve shirt that was skin tight. I didn't really like wearing this shirt because it showed every curve I had, but I figured I would make it up to Jordan. I was literally shaking from the from the pain I was in. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said

"You alright?" he asked

See I knew he loved me.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I answered shakily.

"You look great" he said.

"Thank-you" I whispered.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I just need to fix my hair" I said

"Okay, be quick" he answered.

I painfully walked into my bathroom, and quickly fixed my hair into its natural wavy shape. I went downstairs, and we left for the party.

"I'm really sorry about forgetting dinner" I said breaking the silence.

"Well, it won't happen again will it?" he asked.

"No, I promise" I answered. "So whose party are we going to?

"A guy I used to work with" he replied, "There are a few rules I have for you"

I just listened.

"First, I want you to do whatever I say. Second, I want you to be at my side at all times. And third, I don't want you talking to any guys there unless I give you permission. Do you understand?" he asked

"Yes" was all I answered.

When we pulled up to the house, I instantly smelled alcohol, and some smokey smells that I couldn't identify. We walked into the house and I was astonished at how many people were here. Jordan grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd. Everyone was either drunk, or high, or both. This really wasn't my scene, but I was doing this for Jordan, I owed it to him. Jordan pulled me up to some guy.

"Hey Tommy, you really know how to throw a party, Jordan laughed.

"Thanks" Tommy replied, "You really know how to find the most beautiful girl to bring to my party"

"Oh right, Tommy, this is my girlfriend Miley" he introduced.

"Well hi Miley, I'm Tommy" he held out his hand

I looked up at Jordan, and he nodded his head approvingly.

"Hi Tommy, it's nice to meet you" I said.

"Well, enjoy the party you two" and he walked away.

Jordan pulled me over to where the drinks were. He took a Smirnoff and told me to take a drink. I grabbed a Mike's Hard Lemonade. I didn't really like to drink; I've never been drunk before, so I grabbed the one with the least amount of alcohol.

When I took a sip, it made me feel warmth; it's hard to explain, but it helped make the pain go away, mental and physical. It sort of made me forget my troubles. Within the hour, I finished off about 6 of them. I wasn't drunk either. I just felt warmth. Jordan went to use the bathroom, so I was told to wait by the drink table until he was done. I noticed a bunch of mini bottles of alcohol, so I stuffed a bunch of them in my purse. I then grabbed a bottle of something stronger, not sure what it was called, but I knew it was vodka. I opened up the bottle and tilted my head back and started downing it. I was in the middle of drinking it when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting it to be Jordan, but instead, I saw Oliver? I quickly put the bottle down.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" I asked startled.

"Bobby's my cousin, but Miley what are you doing here?" he said pointing to the bottle.

"Oh, that… I figured I'd let loose tonight" I answered.

"But Miley, you never drink, why are you doing this?" he asked.

Just as I was about to explain myself, I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jordan standing there.

"Hey Oliver" Jordan said.

"Hey man, sup? Oliver said trying to be cool

"Not much dud, but do you think I could borrow Miley for a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah man, she's your girlfriend" Oliver joked.

Jordan grabbed my wrist extremely tight and dragged me over to a couch and we sat down.

"What the hell, I told you no talking to guys!" he yelled quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just asked him what he was doing here, it turns out he's Bobby's cous…" I was cut off.

"I gave you 3 simple rules, and you couldn't follow them" he squeezed my upper arm with his fingers, leaving instant bruises.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered

"Well you're going to be" he threatened.

He let me go, my arm was throbbing, and he walked away. I grabbed my bottle of vodka and downed the rest of it. I looked up and I could feel Oliver's eyes on me. Then Jordan came back.

"Come on, let's go over here, we're going to do shots" he ordered.

I was feeling a little dizzy, but I liked the feeling. I was semi-excited; I've never done a shot before. I didn't ask any questions I just did what I was told.

I guess we were going to play quarters. Again, I've never played. I noticed Oliver standing by and watching. I didn't really care, I was having fun. I bounced my first quarter and missed horribly.

I took my first shot. I loved it. I can't explain the feeling, but I liked it. Soon I took my second shot, and then my third. It turns out that Jordan was worse at quarters than I was. He was on his seventh shot. As soon as he finished it he passed out. Everyone was ooing and chanting. They picked him up and set him on a nearby couch, and then they returned back to the game. I was really dizzy, but not to the point of not being able to stand. Well that changed after I took 4 more shots. I was slurring my words and stumbling. I guess Oliver had seen enough, and he came over to me.

"Okay, I think you've had enough" he said.

"Naa, Ima kay," (I'm Ok), I slurred.

He put my arm around his shoulder and half carried me outside. We got to the grass and I completely loss control of my legs and I collapsed on the ground. I felt Oliver pick me up and set me in the backseat of my car. I could faintly hear him talking on the phone.

"She's out cold, I don't know what to do, and I have to be home in 20 minutes" he said worried.

"Yeah, Jordan is already passed out" I heard

"Ok great, I'll meet you at her house" he said

"Thanks" and then the conversation was over.

OLIVER POV

Wow, I couldn't believe Miley was smashed. This wasn't like her. I wondered if this had to do with her dad dying and the emotional pain from it. But then again, maybe she did just want to let loose and have fun. I pulled up to Miley's house and I brought her inside. She was really out of it; boy was she going to have a hangover tomorrow. I set her on the couch. I turned around and saw Lily in the doorway.

"Thanks Lily, I gotta go" I hurried

"It's ok, she needs us right now, and I'll see you tomorrow" Lily said.

"Ok, bye, thanks again" I said walking out.

LILY'S POV

Wowzers, Miley was totally wasted. I went over to her by the couch, and I decided to bring her upstairs. I lifted her up and put her arm around my shoulder, and we clumsily walked upstairs.

"Lily?" she questioned weakly.

"Yeah, it's me Mile's" I responded

"Oh" she moaned.

"Lily?" she asked again.

"Yeah" I said

"I don't feel so good" she slurred

That was my cue to get her to the bathroom. I brought her to the toilet and she immediately started vomiting. I took her hair and held it back for her; she then collapsed on the floor. We repeated this a couple of more times. After that I put her in her bed. I set a glass of water along with 2 aspirin on her nightstand. I felt really bad for her, she was probably using drinking as an escape from the emotional pain she was obviously in. it was about 2:30 am so I went to sleep in Jackson's old room.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- I'm totally sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Here's the story, I go to a small school, and we all know each other. Well someone committed suicide, which has never happened before. I didn't really know him that well, but I had friends that did, so I was there to comfort them. I find this ironic because I was thinking about Miley wanting to commit suicide; I might have to change that now. So anyway, here's chapter 5.

MILEY'S POV

I woke up with a pounding headache. I hit my alarm and shut it off. I saw the water and aspirin and immediately swallowed them, "What happened?" I wondered. "How did I get here?" I looked at the clock and saw that it read 5:02a.m.

"Shit" I said to myself.

I got up, but I stood up too quickly and I felt sick. I went to my bathroom and immediately started puking. Oh how it hurt to puke, my stomach muscles were tightening and loosening every time I emptied my stomach. I brushed my teeth, and then I took a 5 minute shower. When I got out of the shower I put on my Hannah wig, a pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw Lily. Was she the one who took care of me last night, I don't remember seeing her at the party.

"Going to the studio to work with the Jonas Brothers." I said while putting on my shoes.

My whole body ached from the beating I got yesterday. My stomach was hurting so bad that it was causing me to limp a bit.

"Miley, what were you doing last night?" she asked concerned.

"Look" I said tiredly "I just need to unravel, I'm guessing you're the one who took care of me last night, thank you, and it really means a lot."

I was feeling sick again. She was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Hold on" I squeaked as I was limping to the bathroom. Again I began painfully throwing up. Lily came and held my hair back.

"Thanks" I said wiping my mouth.

"This was just a one time thing, right?" she asked

"Of course, I don't want to go through this again" I replied weakly.

"Ok" she said assured.

"Listen, I've got to go, but thank you again, I'll see you at school" I told her as I was walking downstairs.

"Alrighty, bye" she responded,

I left and went to the studio. When I got to the studio I walked in and was greeted by Joe first.

"Whoa, Hannah, you don't look so good" he said seriously.

I realized that I didn't have any makeup on, and I had big, dark circles under my eyes.

"Thanks Joe, you really know how to make a girl feel special" I said in a snotty voice. I was in a crappy mood, and I wasn't going to try and hide it.

"Sor-ry" Joe said in a girly, catfight kind of voice.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

Nick and Kevin walked in, and their eyes got big when they saw me.

"Not a word" I angered.

"Ok" they said together.

We got to work. I was in the middle of my solo part when I got sick again. I hurriedly limped out of the booth and into the bathroom. I was doing my thing when I felt someone come and hold my hair back. I turned around and saw that it was Nick.

"Thanks" I said sadly.

I'm pretty sure I had tears in my eyes. My vision was getting blurry from the pain, but I just ignored it.

"Miley, you…" I cut him off.

"I'm fine, ok, really I'm fine" I stated.

"If anything was wrong, you would tell me right?" he asked.

"Yes" I said in a low voice, I couldn't tell him the truth, Jordan would kill us both.

After Joe and Kevin made sure I was okay, we got back to work. I actually remembered my school clothes today, I was wearing them, they didn't look like "Hannah" clothes, plus I couldn't be late to school again. When I was on my way to school, my cell phone rang. The sound made my head pond even harder.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What the hell, where are you, come pick me up at Tommy's" he yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute", I said. So much for getting to school on time, I thought.

I pulled into Tommy's driveway. I parked and I let myself in the house. Yikes, it was a mess of garbage and people. I saw Jordan sitting on the couch he was passed out on last night. I walked over to hi, trying not to limp.

"Hey hun" I said as sweetly as possible.

He gave me an evil look and walked to the bathroom. Ouch, I thought to myself. I looked down at the coffee table and I saw some pot already rolled, there was a lighter too. There were about 6 rolled up, I grabbed them and stuffed them in my purse with my mini bottles of alcohol. Jordan came out.

"Let's go, I'm going to sleep at your house" he demanded.

"Ok" I answered.

While we were driving he reminded me by saying,

"I hope you didn't think I forgot about last night, we'll have to take care of that when we get back to your place."

I shuddered. I still had to go to school. I know I deserved it, but it was going to be tough to get through school, even more with more pain.

"I didn't forget" I replied.

We got to my house and we went inside. He immediately threw me to the ground. "Here we go" I thought to myself.

He saw a picture on the table of my entire family and he threw it at the ground causing it to break. I went to grab it but he steeped on my left wrist, he put all of his weight on it. I screeched in pain. I literally felt the bones breaking. He then grabbed me by the throat and shoved me up against the T.V. he took my head and began smashing the side of it onto the corner of the T.V 3 times. He stopped and my body was stunned, I kind of forgot everything for a second, then it all came back. I fell to the ground and he pulled me by my hair over to where the piano was. He grabbed Lucky Lulu and began hitting me with it.

"Stop… my dad's" was all I could get out.

"I thought I told you to forget about him" he yelled.

He stepped on my throat with one and then on my chest with his other foot. I couldn't breathe at all, I needed air badly. He finally got off and I stared violently coughing in pain. He kicked me in the stomach several times causing me to scream in absolute agony. He kept kicking in the sore spot. Then he kicked me in the back a bunch of times, finally he was done.

"Get up" he ordered.

I really didn't think I could but I somehow managed.

"Get to school, NOW!" he yelled.

I slowly limped out to my car. I couldn't concentrate at all; I was in so much pain. I began driving to school. I pulled into the student parking lot, when I remembered my bottles and pot. I took them out and I chugged 4 of the bottles. Then I lit up and smoke about a stick and a half. The pain subsided a little, but very little. I dizzily went into the school, there was only a few minutes left of 1st period so I went straight to Kunkle's room. Plus it was closer than the office.

OLIVER'S POV

Ms. Kunkle had us doing a project in groups and she let us pick them. It was me, Lily, Nick and Miley, but Miley wasn't here.

"Hey Lily, where's Miley?" I asked

"I don't know, she said she would see me at school this morning" she responded.

"She was on her way to school when she left the studio this morning" Nick said.

"She'll be here" Lily said confident.

Just then, Miley stumbled in, literally. She didn't say a word; she just sat down at her desk. Man, she looked like crap.

"Miss Stewart, do you have a pass?" Ms. Kunkle asked,

"No" Miley responded plainly.

"Well go get one" Ms. Kunkle ordered,

"No" replied Miley, showing no emotion

"What did you say?" Kunkle asked.

"Like you didn't hear me, I said no" Miley said snotty.

"That's it" yelled Kunkle.

She went over to Miley's desk and grabbed her wrist, (A/N- it the sore wrist).

"Let go" Miley screeched.

Ms. Kunkle pulled her out of the room and into the hallway; they were going to the principal's office. Everyone in the room was shocked; nobody had ever seen Miley act like this before. Me, Lily and Nick just looked at each other in total confusion. Our jaws were dropped. Then the bell rang, and we were forced to go to our next class.

AN- How did you guys like it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys, I am truly sorry for not updating, I've had this chapter written for awhile now but I just didn't have time to type it. Sorry here you go, and I promise I will keep updating as soon as possible. Happy Holidays

I also don't own anything

Miley's POV

"Ms. Kunkle, let go" I somewhat slurred

I couldn't see right, everything was blurry. Ms. Kunkle stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked angrily

"No now lemme go" I shouted

Suddenly Mr. Corelli came out of the teachers lounge.

"Karen, what's going on" he asked concerned.

"She was acting up in my class, and I'm pretty sure that she's been drinking" she stated.

"No I'm not, would you let go" I begged

Ms Kunkle finally let go and I grasped my wrist.

"Let me see that" Mr. Corelli gestured to my wrist.

"It's fine" I replied coldly.

He took my hand gently and very lightly pressed in different places. He hit a certain spot and I winced.

"Shit!" I whispered in pain.

"Miley Stewart, there will be no swearing" Ms. Kunkle ordered.

"Whatever" I responded

"Miley, I think it may be broken, you should really get it checked out" Mr. Corelli said concerned.

"It's not broken, it's fine" I snatched my arm back.

"Miley, you're seriously hurt, you need to get it checked" he was getting angry.

Just then, Mr. Scott, the principal came out.

"What is all the commotion" he asked

"Miley was acting up in my class, and I'm pretty sure she's been drinking, and she just swore" Ms Kunkle spat out angrily.

I rolled my eyes.

"Miley, is this true" Mr. Scott questioned.

"Does it matter" I replied quietly.

"Well, let's go into my office and sort this out" he proposed.

We all followed him into his office; I was told to sit on a chair in front of his desk. Then Ms. Kunkle sat in a chair next to me. Mr. Corelli was standing by the door in the back.

"Ms. Kunkle, why don't you tell me exactly what happened" Mr. Scott encouraged.

Ms. Kunkle told her side of the story making me sound absolutely horrible. I just sat there, and after awhile I zoned out, by now I was only thinking about the pain. It was now more intense than ever before. I was slightly shaking, and breathing heavier, I was sweating a little bit too.

"Miley"

"Miss Stewart"

"Oh huh?" I asked confused, I was still concentrating on the pain.

"Do you see, this is what she does in my class" Ms. Kunkle fumed

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Miley?" Mr. Scott asked.

"No" I said sharply, I was getting dizzy.

I zoned out again. A few minutes later I felt Mr. Scott grab my purse from my arms.

"Hey?!" I shouted

"Miley, we have the right to, if there is something that you shouldn't have in your purse, it becomes the school's possession" he explained.

Whatever, I didn't say anything, I was done caring. He slowly pulled out the bottles and the pot.

"See, I told you" Ms Kunkle said proudly.

"Miley, I cannot believe you, this isn't like you" Mr. Corelli said saddened.

I was only partly listening, the pain was getting worse.

"Miley, I don't understand, you went from straight A's to Straight F's. You're smoking and drinking. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you" Mr. Scott said calmly.

I just sat there.

"I'll call your dad and tell him" he said

I faintly heard this, and my eyes started to tear up.

"You can't" I said without looking up

"He can, and he will" Ms. Kunkle said sharply.

"No, he really can't" I looked up and everyone could see my tears.

"Why not?" asked Mr. Corelli.

"He's dead" I said quietly.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"He's dead" I said standing up.

I had to get out of hear. I couldn't handle it anymore. I went to the door, but Mr. Corelli blocked me. I weakly tried to push him out of the way, but I couldn't move him. I felt an extremely sharp pain in my stomach. I bent over and all three adults came towards me.

"Please move" I cried.

I was getting weaker and weaker, I started breathing heavily. I was losing my breath, and my vision. Finally my vision went away and I fell to the ground grasping my stomach. I could faintly hear someone yell.

"Call 911" and that was all I remembered.

Ms. Kunkle's POV

I really did not see that coming. I didn't know that she was hurting so bad. I fell like a jerk. I didn't even bother to ask her what was happening. I knew that her and Robby Ray were really close. I even went on a date with him. He was a good guy.

Mr. Corelli POV

I totally didn't see that coming. I knew her wrist was hurt, but I had no idea what was going on with her stomach. I should have known something was wrong; she has been acting weird lately.

Mr. Scott's POV

How did this happen, this has never happened at our school before. I immediately called 911. I was really worried, I still am. The paramedics arrived and picked up Miley.

"Mr. Corelli" I said shakily "You and Karen ride in the ambulance, I'll get her friends and bring as soon as possible. Don't leave her side, she needs us right now"

"Ok" Mr. Corelli nodded.

Mr. Corelli's POV

"What happened?" asked a paramedic.

"I dunno, she got worked up, grabbed her stomach, and collapsed" I said panicking

They carefully put a brace around her neck, and put a Velcro strap attaching her head to the board that she was on. They picked up the board and put her on a gurney. They rolled her out quickly and loaded her into the ambulance. Ms. Kunkle and I followed nervously.

In the Ambulance, Miley's POV

I felt like I was in a dream. I feel any pain. I saw daddy and mama.

"I missed you" I said

"We missed honey" they said together.

I was slowly moving closer to them.

Ms. Kunkle's POV

Once we were in the ambulance they put an IV in Miley's arm, and a breathing mask on her face, then they hooked her up to a machine that was beeping. She was completely unconscious, she didn't move at all. One of the paramedics took out a pair of scissors and cut through her sweatshirt right down the middle. When they cut the shirt, we all noticed a mass of bruises all over her stomach, then they wrapped around her side onto her back.

"Abuse?" one paramedic guessed.

"Or attacking?" they other guessed.

There was one spot in particular that was swollen more than the rest. One paramedic slightly pushed on it.

Miley's POV

I was still dreaming when I felt a searing pain throughout my entire body. I began moving closer to my parents.

"I'm coming" I shouted

Mr. Corelli's POV

A machine started beeping irregularly.

"We're losing her!" a paramedic shouted

Was Miley going to die, this is crazy, what's happening? The other paramedic pulled out a portable difibulator (sp) and attached the sticky things to her chest.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Clear" the paramedic yelled.

He hit a button and Miley's body jerked up. Nothing

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Clear" he repeated

Miley's body jerked up again more than the last, and still nothing happened. What would happen if she died, I wondered. I looked over at Kunkle and her face was frozen with fear.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Clear" the paramedic repeated again.

Once again Miley's body jerked up again. The machine she was hooked up to started to beep regularly again. We all blew a sigh of relief. Miley's eyes slowly and painfully opened.

Miley's POV

I opened my eyes. I couldn't see very well. All I could make out was Mr. Corelli's face and Ms. Kunkle's face. They both looked really scared. I looked down at my body and noticed I was in my bra, in front of my teachers.

"Oh great" I mumbles

Then my eyes fluttered shut.

Mr. Scott's POV

"Will Lily Truscott, Oliver Oken, and Nick Jonas please report to the principal's office. I said clearly through the loudspeaker. I knew what I was about to do was going to be hard for me and them.

Lily's POV

Oliver, Nick, and I all saw each other in the hallway going to the office. I absolutely knew it had to do with Miley.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked worried.

Nick had a scared look on his face, he knew it too. Nobody answered Oliver, and we soon arrived to Mr. Scott's office. We walked in.

"Take a seat" he said

We all sat down.

"As you know, Miley was brought to my office earlier today.

We all nodded our heads.

"While she was in here, she sort of …collapsed" he said shakily.

My heart sank, I started crying. I looked at Nick and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Oliver looked completely shocked.

"We called and ambulance and they're on their way to the hospital now. I also called your parents and if you want I can drive you guys to the hospital, Miley needs us more than ever" he spoke quietly.

"yes please" we all replied.

Soon we were on our way in Mr. Scott's car to the hospital. I really hope she is ok.

Mr. Scott's POV

That was definitely one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. They all looked so hurt, they genuinely cared for Miley.

A/N- so what did you guys think, I hope 7 pages made up for not updating. Please review and give me your thoughts, they're greatly appreciated.

Nads


	7. Chapter 7

a/n- sorry to do this to you, but I decided to change the ages. Miley just turned 16 instead of 18. Nick, Lily and Oliver are also 16. Joe is 18, and Kevin is 20. Jackson is also 18 and just started college still in Minnesota. Sorry to confuse you but it will become important later in the story.

Chapter 7

Mr. Corelli's POV

We arrived at the hospital and they immediately took Miley behind closed doors. Ms. Kunkle and I sat down in the waiting room. About 20 minutes later Mr. Scott, Lily, Nick, and Oliver showed up.

"How is she?" they all asked in unison

"We haven't heard anything yet" Karen spoke sadly.

We all sat down and waited. Nick decided to call Joe and Kevin. They rushed to the hospital immediately.

"Should I call Jordan?" Lily asked.

"No" Nick said angrily

"Why not?" Lily asked offended

"This is his fault, who else do you think did this to her?" Nick yelled

"Jordan would not do this to her, he loves her!" Lily shouted back

"Whoa, who's Jordan?" I asked

"It's Miley's boyfriend" Lily responded calmly.

"Well, has anyone noticed anything strange between them?" I asked

"No" said everyone but Oliver.

"Oliver, do you know anything?" Mr. Scott asked.

"Well…" he started

"Oliver" we all shouted.

"Ok, yesterday my cousin Tommy had a party that was pretty wild. I went just because I thought it would be fun. I was just walking around, I wasn't drinking or anything, I saw Miley so I walked up to her. She was drinking a bottle of vodka straight. I have never seen her drink before so I sort of asked her what she was doing and she just said that she needed to unravel and have some fun. I figured it was just her way of dealing with the pain of her dad dying. Then Jordan came over and walked away with her. I saw him holding her arm tightly, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was in pain. And then they did shots. Then I took Miley home where Lily took care of her for the rest of the night." Oliver over explained.

"That still doesn't prove anything Oliver" Lily said

"Look, I know what I saw" he replied angered

"She's right Oliver, that's not enough proof" said Kevin

"He did this to her, I can't believe you guys are so naïve" Nick shouted

"Calm down Nick" Joe said crying to comfort his brother.

"I'm calling him" Lily decided.

She walked away to make the call. A few minutes later Jordan showed up.

"Is she alright? What happened?" he asked concerned.

"We don't know anything yet" Ms. Kunkle said.

Jordan sat down next to Nick, and Nick got up and moved to a different seat. Oliver followed him, along with Joe.

"What's wrong with them?" Jordan asked Lily

"They're just upset about Miley, they'll get over it." Lily answered.

"Oh ok"

About 2 hours later, the doctor came out.

"Miley Stewart?" he asked.

Mr. Scott's POV

We all rushed up to the doctor.

"Are you the family of Miley?" the doctor asked.

"Well, no, she doesn't have any here right now. But I am her school principal, and by law, you are allowed to tell me." I explained

"Well, Miley's wrist is severely broken. I also seems that she has a very slight concussion. We found that she had major tearing in her abdomen. The muscle is almost completely torn. We will be able to fix all of these things with surgery, but the muscle is our main concern at this time. It seems this happened a while ago, and she could have avoided a lot of this if she would have come in on her own. It will be a long painful recovery for her muscle but it is do-able. She is in good hands I assure you. Right now we are prepping her for surgery; she is currently slipping in and out of consciousness. I will let you all know how surgery went. Just relax for now" he said, and then he left.

"Thanks doc" I said as he was walking away.

"Should we call Jackson" asked Kevin.

Ms. Kunkle got a disgusted look on her face.

"No, I know Miley doesn't want him here, it would be too hard for her" Lily said.

"Where's Jackson" I asked.

"He moved to Minnesota to go to college after Robby Ray died, he completely left Miley by herself. He was accepted to colleges in California, yet he still left her" Joe answered.

"But if Miley is 16, how is she living by herself" Mr. Corelli asked.

"She emancipated herself from her brother, when he wanted to leave" Lily answered.

"She didn't want to hold him back, so emancipation was the only way, it hurt her a lot to watch her brother leave, but she'll never admit it" said Oliver

"He hasn't called her, not even on her birthday, we could tell she was hurting, she basically lost her dad and brother all in the same week" said Nick.

"That would be a Jackson move" said Ms. Kunkle said angrily.

We all grew quiet again. It was about 6:00 p.m. and Miley had been in surgery for a long time. We were all really worried.

Nick's POV

I was panicking, what if something went wrong in surgery. I don't know how I would react if something happened to her. I love her, I honestly love her. I know its love because I am willing to wait for her, she's with Jordan now, but soon she'll realize that I'm the right one for her, and when she does realize it, I will be right there for her. I love her so much that I would die for her. I know Jordan did this to her, I know it, that's why I have to protect her, and soon he'll get caught in a lie and I'll be there to save Miley.

Mr. Corelli's POV

"Is anyone hungry" I asked rubbing my belly.

"YES" Oliver and Joe said at the same time.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am" said Ms. Kunkle and Mr. Scott.

"Come on, y'all haven't eaten all day" I encouraged

"I'm not very hungry" Nick said.

He looked very worried, I felt really bad for him.

"I'll come, I'm kinda thirsty" Lily said.

No POV

That left Nick, Kevin, and Jordan waiting.

"So…I hope Miley is Ok" Jordan said

"Do you really?" asked Nick

"Nick" Kevin warned

"What do you mean?" asked Jordan

"Nothing" Nick said, he got up and walked out.

"What's his problem?" Jordan asked Kevin

"He's just stressed about Miley" Kevin responded.

Kevin got up and followed Nick out. Nick went to the drinking fountain in the hallway, he was splashing water in his face. Kevin went to comfort his brother.

"Nick, you don't know if it was him" Kevin said

"I do, Kevin, I do, if Miley was attacked she wouldn't have kept it a secret, he must've threatened her" Nick said.

"Nick, you've been thinking about it too long, you're mind is just looking for answers that can't be answered until Miley wakes up" Kevin explained.

"Maybe your right" Nick confessed

"Now lets go back in there and be calm, ok?" Kevin proposed.

"Alright lets go" Nick replied

They walked back in and Jordan had fallen asleep. Nick and Kevin sat down and talked about random things. Soon everyone else came in. Mr. Corelli brought food for Kevin and Nick. Kevin and Nick took it, and actually ate it. About 20 minutes later, almost everyone was asleep. Mr. Scott, Nick, Joe, were still awake. Ms. Kunkle had gone home because she had to baby-sit for her sister. About 30 minutes later the doctor came out. The doctor gestured for Nick, Joe, and Mr. Scott to follow him so they wouldn't wake the others.

"How is she" Nick asked nervously

"She is alright" the doctor said with a smile.

"What took so long" Joe asked

"When we brought her out of surgery she had a high fever because of the pain her body was in, the pain was causing her heart to beat faster, but her heart is actually very weak at the moment due to exhaustion.

"Exhaustion?" Mr. Scott

"Yes, it would seem that Miley's body was physically to its limit"

Nick and Joe looked at each other. They knew why, it must have been from being Hannah Montana, but they couldn't tell anyone, so that would be up to them.

"But she is fine now, she's awake, but she does need her rest, so I will let you see her, but on a minimal time limit. And since everyone else is sleeping, I will only allow the 3 of you to see her"

"Thank-you, so much" the three said

"I must warn you, she is on some extreme painkillers right now, so she's currently not herself, she'll be pretty confused so try not to add to that. She has a breathing mask on also just to help her and to take some of the pressure off of her abdomen." The doctor warned.

The three of them quietly walked into Miley's room.

Nick's POV

I was happy to hear that Miley was alright, I couldn't wait to see her. We walked in the room and I felt sudden pain in my heart. I looked at Miley, I almost couldn't stand it, it broke my heart. She had so many tubes sticking out of her body. Her face was ghostly pale, and her eyed were barley open. She looked so small and fragile.

"H..Hey Miley" I said nervously.

"Nick?" Miley whispered.

"Yeah, its me, and Mr. Scott, and Joe, How you feeling?" I asked

"I feel like poops" Miley said poops in a high pitched voice.

"I couldn't help but chuckle, I guess those painkillers were strong" I thought to myself.

"So Miley, what kinda poop do you feel like?" Joe asked laughing. He was totally going to use this against her later.

"Diarrhea" Miley said in a low voice.

That sent Joe over the edge, he couldn't stop laughing, and even Nick and Mr. Scott were laughing pretty hard.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Stewart" Mr. Scott giggled.

"Mr. Scott?" Miley asked.

"Yes, Miley, it's me." He said.

Then Miley suddenly winced in pain.

"Ooof, aww, fruitcake" Miley said clearly in pain.

"You Ok Miley" I asked worried

"Yup, just that dang diarrhea again" she replied.

Even though this was funny, we all forgot that this was still serious and that she was still hurting.

"Miley, do you want us to call Jackson?" I asked

"Absolutely not, I don't wanna bother him, he's busy" she said closing her eyes.

"Ok, we won't call him" Joe said

"Good, he's a fart" Miley said, then she drifted off to sleep.

A nurse came in and told us that our time was up. We left and joined everyone sleeping in the waiting area. Eventually the rest of us fell asleep, it had been a long day.

A/N- so yeah, I've seen people after surgeries and it's pretty funny. So I decided to add a little humor to this chapter, hope you don't mind.

Please Review, let me know you're out there.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- So, yeah, I hope I didn't ruin the last chapter with some humor. There is plenty more drama coming for Miley, in the following chapters. Oh and like always Please Review!

* * *

Nick's POV

I sleepily opened my eyes. It took me a minute to figure out where I was at first, but then I remembered what happened yesterday and I shot up wide awake. I looked around and the only person I saw was Oliver sleeping in the chair next to me.

"Oliver…Oliver…OLIVER!" I shook him awake.

"Whaa?" he asked obviously confused. "Where am I? he asked again.

"We're at the hospital, where did everybody go?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm guessing they went for breakfast in the cafeteria, and that they'll be about an hour." Oliver said

"What makes you think that?" I asked confused.

"Dude, it's on your shirt" he laughed

I looked down and sure enough there was a note that was taped to my shirt. I guess I hadn't noticed.

"Ok, I obviously missed that." I laughed

"So what do we do?" Oliver questioned

"Let's go see Miley" I said

"But the doctor never ca…" I cut him off

"He came when you guys were sleeping, we talked to him yesterday. Miley's ok, me, Joe, and Mr. Scott got to see her last night" I explained.

"How was she?" he asked seriously

"She was pretty drugged, it was clear that she was in pain, but surprisingly, it was a funny experience" I replied

"How was that funny" he asked

I told him the story, and then we decided to go to the nurse's station so we could see Miley.

"Can we see Miley Stewart?" I asked a young nurse

"Hold on a sec" the nurse said

"I'll hold on to two _sec's _(sex)" Oliver flirted

The nurse rolled her eyes and looked at her computer screen.

"Miley Stewart is in room 305" the nurse answered

"Thanks" I muttered and dragged Oliver with me.

While we were in the elevator I looked at Oliver. He looked scared sort of.

"You all right?" I asked concerned

"Umm, yeah, I'm just nervous to see her" he replied

"Why?" I questioned

"I'm not sure, she's my best friend, and she's always happy, I'm scared to see the Miley that's in that room, I guess." He answered

"I get it" was all I said

"I feel somewhat responsible for this. I mean, I should have protected her from that jerk" he said getting angry.

"You believe it was Jordan too!" I said a little too excitedly.

I knew Oliver thought he saw something at the party, I didn't know that he believed it was Jordan though.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was him who did this" he said

The elevator doors opened and we made our way down to Miley's room. I looked over at Oliver and he was taking deep breaths.

"C'mon man, it'll be alright" I comforted

"Yeah" he whispered

We opened the door and slowly walked in. A nurse was taking blood and another nurse was taking her temperature. Miley had her eyes closed but I knew she was awake. We walked over to the bed and waited for the nurses to finish. The nurse that was taking Miley's temperature put an ice pack on her forehead. Then the other nurse took the needle for blood out of Miley's arm, and Miley winced a little.

"Ok, Miss, Miley, leave this ice pack on your head ok?" a nurse said.

"Mmhmm" was all Miley replied

The nurses left, and Miley still had no idea we were in the room. I cleared my throat a little, and Miley's body jumped a little, and she winced, and her eyes shot open. I immediately felt bad.

"I'm so sorry Miley, I didn't mean to scare you" I panicked.

She just kind of stared at me, and then gave a soft smile.

"It's ok," she almost whispered,

Her voice was hoarse and muffled from the breathing mask. She really looked horrible. She was still pale, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she still had needles and tubes in her. I could tell it was painful for her to talk and move. At least she wasn't on those crazy drugs anymore.

She looked over at Oliver with a worried look. I looked over at him, and he looked like he might pass out.

"Hey Oliver" Miley said painfully

Oliver came back to life a bit.

"H..h..hi" he stuttered

"Are you ok" she breathed

"Umm, yeah, what about you?" he asked gaining composure

"I'm fine" she whispered.

It amazed me that she was worried more about Oliver than herself.

"How you feeling" I questioned.

"Not too bad, just a little sore, nothing too bad" she responded quietly.

She took off her breathing mask. I immediately noticed that her breathing became shaky.

"That's better" she said, still hoarse but not muffled.

"Miley, you should really put that back on, it's to help you" I said

Her breathing became more irregular, and I was getting a little worried.

"I will in a sec (breath), I just need to (breath) get some real (breath) air." She heaved

I could tell that it was killing her inside. She didn't want to admit that she needed the mask to breath. The pain must have been really bad if it caused her breathing to become shaky and irregular. I went over and put the mask back on her.

"Hey" she muffled

"C'mon Miley, it's just to ease the pain, please?" I pleaded

"Fine" she said disappointed

Just then Joe came in.

"Hey Miley, Oliver, Nick" he said cheery

That seemed to make Miley smile.

"Hey" we all said

I knew what was coming.

"So a Miley, do you still feel like poops?" he said mocking Miley in the exact same high pitched voice.

Miley looked completely confused.

"Huh?" she asked weakly

Joe, Olive and I started cracking up hysterically. Joe regained himself enough for another question.

"Do you feel like diarrhea?" he asked smartly.

Miley couldn't help but smile. She honestly had no idea what Joe was talking about. She started to giggle, but immediately stopped and winced in pain again.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked worried. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Miley cut him off.

"I'm fine, really, you guys are so protective" she whispered smiling.

"Oliver, you're too quiet, what's up?" Miley asked concerned.

Oliver decided to ask the question we'd all been wondering.

"Miley, did… J…Jordan do this to you?" he asked nervously.

Miley's facial expression went serious.

Miley's POV

Oh gosh, I totally forgot about Jordan. It was him, but I couldn't let everyone know. I still love Jordan, plus I really don't want my friends to get a beating from him. But how do I convince them that it wasn't him.

"Miley?" Nick asked

"Oh huh?" I responded trying to stall for time.

"Did Jordan do this to you?" Oliver asked again

I tried to think, "No silly, how could you think that?" I asked

"Oh, well I was just wondering" Oliver said embarrassed

"Then how did it happen" Nick asked suspiciously

Crap, this was the question that I was trying to avoid.

"Umm, I'd really rather not talk about it" I said softly, trying to make myself look sad by the thought of it."

"Miley, you have to…" Nick was cut off by Joe this time.

"Hey, Miley, you look kinda tired, why don't you try and get some rest," Joe suggested.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired, thanks Joe" I said sleepily.

"No problem poopsy" he said winking at me.

Joe walked out.

"Feel better Miley, I'll be back later" Oliver said

"Thank you, I'll try" I responded, my throat itchy

Oliver walked out.

"Hey, if you need anything just holler, Ok?" Nick offered

"Ok" I answered

He came over and tried to give me a gentle hug. Now if I wasn't in pain, it wouldn't have hurt, but I tried to suck it up so Nick wouldn't worry. Soon Nick left.

I really didn't want people to feel sorry for me. I'm strong, and I don't want people to see the weak side of me. I like to be independent, and if my friends knew the actual pain I was in, they would baby me to death and worry, and I don't want that. I just want them to treat me how they normally would, so for the time being, I need to suck it up, and hide my pain.

I am actually pretty tired; I haven't gotten much sleep because the nurses come in about every 15-20minutes to take my dang temperature. And just like clockwork in come the nurses again.

"Ok Miley, open your mouth" the nurse ordered.

They removed the mask, and I did as I was told. They stuffed the thermometer under my tongue. This was hell, I seriously hated these nurses. Another nurse came and gave me a shot that was actually very painful. Not to mention I hate needles.

"Ow," I moaned with the thermometer still in my mouth

"Sorry Miley, just some more painkillers, trust me, it'll make you feel better, and sleep better" she explained.

Wow, I like this nurse, she said the word sleep, and feel better in the same sentence.

"Thank-you," I mumbled, my eyes starting to feel heavy

The mean nurse came back and took the thermometer out of my mouth; she looked at it then sighed.

"Miley, you still have a fever" she said

Wow, no shit, I thought to myself. I really did not like this nurse.

"Ok, what do you want me to do about" I said annoyed.

I saw the nice nurse smile a bit. I liked her.

I could tell the mean nurse didn't like that comment too much. My eyes closed but I was still awake. Before she could say anything back to me, the nice nurse cut in.

"Why don't you get her a new ice pack for her head, Ophelia" the nice nurse persuaded.

"Ophelia" I said with my eyes still closed.

I could hear the nice nurse trying to hide her giggling.

Ophelia rushed out of the room to get me an ice pack.

"That was funny" stated the nice nurse, "Her middle name is Phoenix"

"As in Arizona" I asked

The nurse started to laugh again. "Yes, like Arizona"

"What's your name" I questioned, my eyes still closed.

"My name is Heidi" she said nicely

"That's a pretty name" I said

Just then Ophelia came in and replaced the ice pack on my head.

"Thank you, _Ophelia Phoenix" _I said her name with emphasis

"Actually, Destiny Hope, you can call me Ms. Smith" she said snottily

I cringed when I heard my real name. Wait, her full name is Ophelia Phoenix Smith?

"Actually, I go by Miley, Ophelia Phoenix Smith?"

"Argh!" she huffed storming out of the room.

"Destiny Hope?" Heidi asked

"Yeah, my dad originally named me that because he believed it was my destiny to bring hope to the world. People have always called me Miley though, since I was a baby" I explained, my eyes opened now, "So two years ago, I got it changed to Miley Rae"

"Miley Rae? Where did you get that from" she asked.

"I was a smiley baby, and smiley turned into Miley, and Ray was my dad's middle name" I explained.

Just then, I remembered how much I missed him. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek.

"Are you ok, where does it hurt" Heidi asked.

"No, I'm fine, my dad passed not too long ago" I reassured "We were close" then I closed my eyes again, trying to hide the more tears that were threatening to fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, well, I have to get back to work, and I don't think you can possibly resist that sleeping shot much more, I'll see you later" she said.

"Bye" I mumbled half asleep

Wow, I never realized how much talking can wear you out, was the last thought I had before I gave into the drugs.

* * *

AN- ok so not much happened in this chapter, I added a little more humor. Sorry I hope I didn't offend anyone with the name Ophelia Phoenix. I have big plans for Miley coming up. So please, leave me a review. I promise I'll update faster if you leave me more reviews. 


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Thanks for the reviews. Just going to hint that Miley will not die in this story, that would be mean.

Nick's POV

Wow, poor Miley. I hate seeing her like this; it really kills me to think about it. I know that Jordan is the one who did this, no matter how hard she tries to hide it. Oliver, Joe and I were walking back to the elevator so we could go back to the waiting room.

"She said it wasn't Jordan" Oliver stated

"I know, but she has to be lying" I responded

"What makes you think that" Joe asked

"I just have a feeling, I mean, who else could it have been, and he must've threatened her or something" I said

"You know what, I believe you Nick" Joe said

"Yeah, me too, but how do we catch him" Oliver asked

"I don't know, but for now we have to just protect her from him." I explained

"Good plan, baby bro!" Joe laughed

"Thanks? Big bro" I said thinking Joe was an idiot

"So when are you gonna tell Miley you love her?" Joe teased

"I don't love her" I said defensively

"Oh sure, man you want her!" Oliver laughed

"I just really care about her" I almost yelled

"Ha ha ha ha!" Oliver and Joe laughed in unison

"Is it that obvious?" I asked obviously caught

"Yes, everyone knows except for Miley" Joe laughed

"Its ok dude, she'll figure it out, I'm positive she likes you too. She'll dump that douche bag Jordan and come running to you" Oliver said seriously

"Thanks guys" I said

We came back to the waiting room where we found Mr. Scott, Ms. Kunkle, and Mr. Corelli, Lily, Kevin, and Jordan. They were all just sitting there chatting.

"Hey good morning, how's Miley?" Mr. Corelli asked

"She's hanging in there" said Joe

"Can we see her" Jordan asked

"No!" I shouted

Everyone was staring at me, and I kind of felt stupid.

"I mean, we had to leave because she was getting tired, that's why you can't see her" I tried to explain

"Ok?" Jordan said

"Ok, it's 7:15 so you kids better get home and get ready for school" Mr. Scott said

"What?" all of us students asked

"Well, I mean, you have to go to school" Mr. Scott said

"But what abou…" I started

"Miley will be fine" Mr. Scott cut off

"We can't just leave her here by herself" I argued

"Well, we can stay with her, until you guys get off of school" Joe said

"Yeah, we've got nothing else to do all day" said Kevin

"Yeah, fine, but you guys can't leave her, please she has to know people care about her" I said staring at Jordan

"Well, I would stay, but I have job interviews all day" he said being put on the spot

"Yeah, I bet" Oliver sneered

Jordan didn't seem to catch that.

"Ok, fine we'll go to school" Lily said disappointed

Mr. Scott and Mr. Corelli gave us all rides home so we could get ready. When I got home my parents asked me how Miley was.

"She'll be ok. Thanks for letting me stay the night" I said

"It was our pleasure" my mom said.

"You better go get ready for school" my dad said

"Alright" I answered

I made my way upstairs to my room. I got ready and the whole time I kept thinking about Miley. I was wondering why she wouldn't tell me about the whole thing. Why would she hide it if she knew we could help her? I cleared my mind, and made my way downstairs.

"Bye Mom, Dad" I shouted as I left the house.

I got on the bus, and soon I was at school.

Joe's POV

So yeah, I really didn't mind staying at the hospital. I love Miley like she was my sister, and I would do anything for her.

"So Kevin, do you think it was Jordan who did this to Miley" I asked

"Umm, I don't really know, it would make sense but we can't just blame him without no proof" he replied

"Yeah, but it had to be him, there's no one else who would do this to her" I responded

"I don't know what to tell ya bro" he said

"Do you think she's awake yet?" I asked

"I don't know, but I want to see her, I haven't seen her yet" Kevin said

"Let's go check" I suggested

We made our way down to her room. We walked into the room, and we saw Miley laying there, she looked pretty bored. She was starting to look a little better, but she still wasn't looking good. It was sad because you can clearly see the pain in her eyes.

"Hey Miles" I said softly

She looked up and nodded for us to come in further.

"Hey guys" she said softly

"Hey Miley, how are you feeling" Kevin asked sincerely

"Oh, you know, I'm alright, my worst problem is my boredom at the moment" she replied

"Well hey, we can help with that" I said smiling

"Thanks" she said chuckling, trying to hide the fact that it hurt to chuckle

"What do you want to do?" Kevin asked

"Oh, I don't know, anything is better than this" she responded

"Do you want to play a game" I questioned

"Sure, but what game" she wondered

"Well, I have some cards in my car" Kevin said

"Ok, it's been forever since I've played cards" she decided

"Alrighty, I'll be back" Kevin said leaving

After Kevin left it was just me and Miley in the room. I was just about to say something when a nurse walked in.

"Hey Miley, temperature time" the nurse said

"Ok, Miley said"

"How come you're taking my temp today" Miley questioned

"Let's just say, you're not Ophelia's favorite patient right now, plus I offered to do it" the nurse said.

"So who' your friend here" she asked looking at me

"Oh, this would be my good friend Joe" she said

She looked up at me, and I just realized how pretty she really was, she looked sort of like Jessica Alba, but prettier if that's possible.

"Hello Joe" she said

"Umm, h..hi" I said nervously."

"Joe, this is Heidi" Miley put in

"Heidi, wow, that's a very pretty name." I said smiling

"Thank-you," she responded blushing "I know this might sound weird, but you look a lot like Joe Jonas, you know from the Jonas Brothers"

'Yes' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool, I heard they're pretty HOT, especially Joe" I said trying not to burst into laughter

I looked over at Miley and she was laughing painfully, she couldn't hold it in,

"Oh I know, they're so HOT" Heidi said

"I don't know if you've heard this before, but you look a lot like Jessica Alba" I flirted

"Wow, really, no one has ever told me that before" she said blushing more

"Much prettier though" I said stepping closer to her

She just giggled the cutest laugh I've ever heard.

Just then, Kevin walked in.

"Hey bro, Miley, I got the cards" he greeted

"Ok, now this is creepy, you look like Kevin from the Jonas Brothers" she said weirded out.

"Umm, yeah, I am Kevin, from the Jonas Brothers" Kevin said confused.

He looked over at me.

"Hi, I'm Joe Jonas" I laughed sticking my hand out to shake hers

"OMG! You guys are the Jonas Brothers, holy crap" she said excitedly

"These are my friends" Miley said, "Where's Nick" she asked

"Oh, Mr. Scott said that they had to go to school today" Kevin answered

"Oh, ok, thanks" Miley said a bit disappointed.

Heidi had regained herself by now.

"So you guys are like really famous huh?" she asked

"Uhh, do you like famous" I flirted

She just giggled more.

"How about I give you my number, maybe you can come to a concert some time" I said

"For real, are you serious this is so cool?" she was happy dancing.

She wrote her number down on a tissue and gave it to me.

"So how old are you?" I asked

"I'm 19" she answered

"Wait, how are you a nurse then?" Kevin questioned

"I did post secondary" she replied

"What's that" Miley asked

"It means I graduated a year early so I could go to college, and get my degree" she answered

"Wow, so you've got brains too?" I said

"Thanks, I'm sorry but I have to take Miley's temp, and get back to work" she stated

"And responsible" I said

She took Miley's temperature and recorded it down in a binder and walked out of the room smiling.

"Wow, you like her" Miley said.

"You're right" I responded

We all sat down and started to play B.S., I loved that game and I totally was winning.

Miley's POV

We were still playing B.S. when I started thinking. Ok, so I know it's weird, but I don't really know how I ended up in the hospital. I mean, I know that Jordan does that stuff to me, but I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember was Ms. Kunkle grabbing my wrist. I wanted to ask what happened but I don't really want to talk about it. I want to know, but I don't want to set myself up for telling them about me and Jordan. I decided to take the risk.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?" I asked nervously

"Of course" Kevin replied

"Do you guys know what happened, like how I got here" I said

"You mean at school?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, did I pass out or something" I questioned

"Well, we weren't there, but we can tell you what we heard" Joe said.

"Ok" I responded.

"Well, I guess you came late to Kunkle's class and she freaked out. She pulled you out to the hallway by your wrist, then she accused you of being drunk" Kevin started.

"Then Mr. Corelli and Mr. Scott came to see what was happening and you all went back to Mr. Scott's office. They looked in your purse and found pot and liquor, so they were going to suspend you" Joe explained

I looked down ashamed.

"I guess you tried to leave, but they surrounded you, then you grabbed your stomach and collapsed." Kevin said.

"Then in the ambulance, they started losing you…" I cut him off.

"What do you mean losing me?" I asked scared.

"Your body was in extreme pain and it was causing your heart to become weak, and your heart almost gave out." Kevin explained

"Then you were taken into surgery" Joe finished

"Wow" was all I could say

Then Heidi walked back in.

"Hey, it's shot time" she stated.

"Crap, they hurt" I moaned

"I know, but it will make you feel much better" she tried to persuade

I realized there was no way to get out of it.

"Ok" I said

"Hey Joe" Heidi blushed

"Hey Heidi" he replied sheepishly.

They would make a cute couple. Then Heidi pulled out the needle and I screeched, I shut my eyes and waited for it to be over.

"Ouch" I said in pain

"Sorry, but now it's over" Heidi said

"Good, hey Heidi, do you know when I get to go home?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I can find out for you" she replied

"Thanks" I said.

She left and Joe totally watched her walk out. I suddenly felt really tired, not really sure why. I started drifting.

"Hey Miley, I think we're gong to go get some lunch, ok?" Joe said noticing my tiredness

"Ok" I responded.

"We'll see you in a bit" Kevin said.

Then they walked out. I immediately fell asleep.

A/N- Okay, so another filler chapter, but I just need to use these chapters as transitions. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Miley's POV

When I woke up I noticed Nick, Oliver, and Lily staring at me.

"Hey" I said sleepily, I was starting to feel better. It didn't hurt to talk anymore.

"Hi," they replied together

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked

"I'm surprisingly feeling better" I answered.

"How was school" I asked

"It wasn't very good" Oliver answered

"Why not?" I asked

"Rum…" Oliver started, but was cut of by Nick

"Because you weren't there" he said sweetly

I'm pretty sure I started blushing.

Just then Jordan walked in.

"Hey sweetheart" he said coming over to me.

"Hey babe" I replied as normally as I could. I had to act normal, and not scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you earlier, I had some job interviews" he said

"How did they go?" I asked

"I'm not sure, they said they would call me and let me know" he responded

"Well I hope you get one of them" I said

"Thanks" he answered

Now Heidi walked in.

"OMG, finally I get to meet the other Jonas brother" she said

"So I take it you met my brothers" Nick said laughing

"Yeah, they're pretty cool, especially Joe" she blushed

"Oh, Heidi, these are my other friends" I started, "Heidi, I would like you to meet Nick, Lily, Oliver, and this is my boyfriend Jordan" I said pointing to each person.

"Hi, I'm Heidi" she replied

"Hi" they all responded

"So Miley, I know when you get to go home" Heidi said smiling

"When!" I asked excitedly

"Tomorrow, we have to get you walking first, that's what we'll be working on today" she answered

"Sweet, I can't wait to get out of this bed" I said gleaming

"Ok, but Miley you need to understand that it will be painful to walk, you will have to use a walker, and you'll have to be on bed rest for about a week" she dropped the bomb

My face dropped.

"A walker, bed rest, why?" I asked

"Well, it's a slow recovery, we cant let you put to much strain on that muscle, you need to walk so you can use the bathroom and stuff, but other than that you have to be in your bed until the muscle heals a little more" she explained

Ah, this sucks; I just want things to be normal. Everyone is totally going to baby me. Well, I just have to be strong.

"Ok" I said

"Well, we'll start the walking in about half an hour. So if you have some clothes you can change into that would be great, trust me, I've seen too many butts through the dang hospital gowns, so I'm just warning you" she laughed

"Hey, Lily, do you think you could go grab some sweats from my house for me?" I asked

"Sure, no problem" she answered

"Hey, I'll go with her" Oliver said

Soon they were gone. That left me with Nick and Jordan.

"Hey, Nick, do you think I can have a minute alone with Miley" Jordan asked.

Oh no, I didn't want to be alone with Jordan.

"Umm…sure I guess" Nick said reluctantly. I could tell he didn't trust Jordan. Then Nick walked out. Jordan went over and closed the door. I was getting scared.

He came over and put his hand on my cheek and I trembled.

"Hey, don't be scared ok, I'm sorry Miley, and I love you" he said

That caught me off guard a little bit; it wasn't what I was expecting.

"It's ok, you know I love you too" I responded

"I'm really sorry though, I was just upset about losing my job, and I guess I took it out on you" he said

Wow he was being really sweet. He slowly came to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He started pulling away but I pulled him to my lips and kissed him. He popped his tongue into my mouth and was gently massaging my tongue. I couldn't hold my breath for very long so I had to pull away. I was already panting. I caught my breath and pulled him back to me. We kept this routine for a couple minutes until Nick, Lily, and Oliver walked in. I gently pushed Jordan back and I was blushing madly from embarrassment.

"Hey guys" I greeted

Nick's POV

Are you kidding me? She was kissing that slime bag.

"Hey Miley" Lily said smiling, "I got your clothes that you asked for"

"Thanks Lily" Miley replied

"Are you guys Ok?" Miley asked

"Oh, huh, yeah, I'm fine" I guess I had a weird look on my face. I looked over at Oliver and he didn't seem too happy about this either.

"Yeah, it's all good" Oliver said through gritted teeth.

I guess Miley noticed our current moods. I saw her hit the nurse's button on the side of her bed. A few seconds later Heidi walked in.

"Hey, what do you need" Heidi asked

"I have my clothes now so I can change" Miley said

"Wow, someone is anxious to get out of bed" Heidi laughed

"I know" Miley replied

Miley's POV

Ok, so that was extremely awkward. Nick and Oliver looked like they were going to kill Jordan. They must not have believed me when I said it wasn't him. They're so protective, but I love them.

I called Heidi into the room to ease the tension, and so I could get started on walking. I couldn't wait to get out of this bed.

"Ok boys, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave so Miley can change" Heidi stated

The boys walked out. Lily stayed behind to help. Heidi started in inclining the bed so I would be sitting up. That was actually kind of painful because that was causing muscle to move me. I don't know how to explain it. Then I was in the sitting position.

"Lily did you bring me a bra?" I asked

"Yeah, I brought your purple comphy one" she replied

"Thanks" I giggled.

Heidi grabbed my legs and gently swung them over the side of the bed, and I gasped in pain.

"You ok" Lily asked worriedly

"Yeah, just a little sore" I said pointing above my waist.

"Sorry about that Miley" Heidi said

"It's ok" I replied

Lily grabbed my underwear and put my legs in them, and Heidi began to pull them up under the gown. This was extremely awkward; I've never been dressed by someone before. Not to mention I was extremely shy about my body. When Heidi reached my butt area she had to lift me up to a standing position. My legs were extremely weak so I put my arm over Lily's shoulders to brace myself. This was really painful. I began quivering slightly and Lily noticed.

"Hey do you need to sit" Lily asked

"Nope…I'm ok" I said gasping. I had to be strong, I couldn't let her know.

Heidi grabbed the sweatpants and carefully lifted up one of my legs to put it through the hole. I guess I began leaning more on Lily because she was struggling to keep me balanced. Then Heidi did the same thing to my other leg. Finally my sweatpants were on, and I could sit again.

Lily grabbed my bra and went behind me. She opened the little slit in the back and put the bra around my front, and then she clasped it in the back. Now we just had to get my arms through the straps. They removed the gown off of me all together and I became extremely uncomfortable. You could clearly see my swollen bruises on my stomach and back. I could see the stitches that I must have got from the surgery.

Lily came around in front of me and winced looking at my battered body.

"Oh Miley" she said tearing up, "How did this happen"

I didn't answer; I just looked down and tried to hold back tears. Heidi helped me get my arms in the straps. My left arm was a little bit harder to work with because of the cast, but we managed. Then we slipped my MTV t-shirt on, and I was more than happy to cover my stomach.

"Glad that's over" I mumbled

Heidi helped me into a wheelchair and began wheeling me out of the room to the waiting room. I saw Nick, Oliver, Jordan, Joe, and Kevin sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey Miley" they all said standing up

"Look at all my guys" I exclaimed

"Hey Heidi" Joe flirted

"Hey Joe" she winked

"So, Miley are you ready to walk" asked Kevin

"You have no idea" I answered.

"Hey Miley, I just got a call a few minutes ago asking for a second interview, so I have to go, but I'll be back either later today, or tomorrow" Jordan stated

"Ok hun, thanks for coming" I replied

"I love you" Jordan said kissing my lips

"I love you too" I said against his lips

I wasn't one for PDA so I had to pull away. Once again Lily was smiling, Oliver and Nick looked angry along with Joe this time, and Kevin was oblivious to anything.

"Bye sweetie" I called

"Bye babe" he replied

"You guys are so cute together" Heidi mentioned

"Thanks" I responded

"Ok Miley, I'm going to wheel you to the Physical Therapy room and I'll introduce you to your physical therapist.

"Alright, let's go" I said

"Can we come?" Oliver asked

"Well that's up to Miley" Heidi said

I was hesitant to say yes but I felt like I had to.

"Sure, it's fine with me" I said

"Cool" Oliver smiled

Heidi started wheeling me down the hallway. Soon we came to a door that said Physical Therapy on it. We entered the room and I saw a bunch of gym equipment.

"Ok, you guys just wait here, I have to get back to work, but I'll be back later" Heidi stated

"I'll be counting on that" Joe smiled

Heidi blushed deeply.

"Ok, so Ryan will be in here soon, he'll be your therapist" she explained

"Thank you" I said

Heidi walked out, and that left all of us to talk for awhile.

"So poopsy, you should try to hook me up with your nurse"

"Alright, that's it, why do you keep calling me poopsy?" I demanded

Nick, Joe, and Oliver began cracking up hysterically. I looked at Lily and Kevin but they shook their heads like they had no idea.

"Well!" I asked

"You told me that you felt poopsy" Joe said

"What? I never said that" I said confused.

"Yes you did, you said you felt like diarrhea!" Nick laughed

"No! You guys are such liars" I laughed

"No we're not lying Miley; you were heavily drugged at the time" Joe chuckled

"What?" I asked

"When you got out of surgery, you weren't exactly yourself" Nick joked

"Oh gosh" I said covering my face with my hands.

"So Miley, you and Jordan looked so cute" Lily stated

I saw Oliver, Joe, and Nick tense up.

"Thanks" I said

Just then the therapist walked in. He was probably in his twenties, and he was totally ripped. Not going to lie, he was pretty HOT!

"Hey, you must be Miley" he said sticking his hand out to me.

"And you must be Ryan" I said politely shaking his hand.

"So, I understand that we're going to do some walking today" he said

"Well, you understand right" I joked

"Well, how about we get you out of that wheelchair?" he asked

"Sounds good to me" I replied.

Everyone else sat down on small bleachers against the wall. Ryan wheeled me over to these two metal handrails that were parallel to each other. He went behind me and lifted me by my armpits to an upright half-standing position.

I guess he could tell I was struggling because I was leaning back on him trying not to let my legs fall. Now I know there is nothing wrong with my legs, but in the last week I've been beaten, almost died, and had surgery, so most of my body hurts and I hate to say it but I'm pretty weak.

"Ok, now let's see if you can take a step towards those two bars" he said still half holding me up.

I moved my right foot painfully, that muscle was a killer. I carefully put it down and put my weight on it. And I smiled happily.

"Good job, now if you can, put a hand on each bar" he motioned for me.

I did as I was told, and now I was in between the two bars.

"Ok, so now I'm going to let go of you, so hold on" he warned.

I suddenly found it a lot harder to stand without him holding me. He came around to the front of me.

"Can you please take a step towards me" he asked

I now had a thin layer of sweat that was forming on my skin. My legs were wobbling but I took a deep breath and moved forward. I gasped in pain as I did so.

"How was that" I asked my voice quivering

"That was great, now try another step" He ordered nicely

My knuckles were turning white from grasping the bars so tightly, I went to take another step but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and my legs gave, as I cried out in pain. Thankfully Ryan caught me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa, you alright?" he asked concerned,

I looked up at my friends staring in horror, oh great.

"Yeah, I got it" I said trying to hide the pain in my voice.

We finally made it down to the end of the bars and I could take a break. This was a lot harder than I thought. Ryan gently sat me down in my wheelchair.

"Can I get you some water?" he asked

"Thanks, that'd be great" I heaved.

I was now covered in sweat and I was panting.

"Are you ok Miley?" Nick asked

"Yeah I am thanks" I was really getting tired of everyone asking me that.

"Wow, you really are a fighter, most girls would have quit on the second step" Ryan said handing me some water.

"Thank you" I replied

I finally regained myself.

"So are you ready to try the walker?" Ryan questioned

"Yeah, I think so" I responded.

"Great!" he said.

This time, I started lifting myself out of the chair. I almost had it but I started losing my strength and Ryan helped me the rest of the way.

"Wow, I can't believe you got that far" Ryan stated

I reached for the walker and put my weight on it.

"Whew! Much easier than those bars." I said

I started taking steps forward, small and slow steps, but they were still steps. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Ok! Wow, you're a fast learner" Ryan smiled

"Thanks" I replied.

"Well, I think you're done, you should be set to leave tomorrow" Ryan said, "Do you want to walk back to your room, or do you want to ride?"

I really wanted to ride. My body was in pain, and I was so exhausted, but I looked at my friends, and Ryan and I knew they wanted me to walk.

"I think I'll walk" I answered.

"Nice!" Ryan said excitedly

I made my way back to my room with Heidi again.

"You definitely improved since I saw you earlier" he stated.

"Yeah, I guess" I was losing my energy.

We got to my room, and I painfully was helped into bed by Heidi.

"Thank you" I said. "Do you think I could get some water please?"

"Of course, I'll be back" and she walked out.

Nick came over to me.

"You did great today" he smiled

"Really, I feel like I should be able to do better." I noted

"No, you did great, for all that has happened, you were so strong" he said.

I blew a sigh. It was currently just me and him in my room.

"You amaze me" he said

"Why?" I asked smiling.

"The way you view life. You never complain, you always look out for others, you almost always smile, your amazing Miles" he explained

"Nick, that was so sweet, thank you, I feel like you're one of the few people who actually understands me." I replied,

He started blushing like crazy.

"I hope you know that I'll always be here for you Miley, no matter what" he confirmed.

"I know, I always feel safe with you near" I responded.

Heidi came back with my water.

"Here you go" she said handing me the cup

"Thank you so much" I said

"You know, I think you are the most polite person I've ever nursed" she stated

"You're definitely the coolest nurse I've ever had, although I haven't had that many" I said smiling.

"Hey, I was wondering, is Joe single?" she asked.

"He sure is" Nick answered.

"Really, do you think he'd be interested in me?"

"Girl, he's already interested in you" I said laughing.

"OMG really?" she squealed

"Yup!" Me and Nick said in unison.

"You guys would make a perfect couple!" I exclaimed.

"Eeep! You guys would make a cute couple too." She stated

I looked at nick and his face was so red. He tried turning the other direction so I couldn't see. I slowly felt my face heat up, and I was glad he wasn't looking, I'm sure my face was just as red. I wasn't really sure how to respond to that comment either.

"Umm… we're just friends" I said

"Yeah, plus you have Jordan" she replied

"I sure do" I said smiling. She left the room

"Well, that was awkward" Nick laughed uneasily

"Yeah, a little bit" I responded.

"Well, I should go, you need your rest. Joe and Kevin will come get you tomorrow around noon, and then I'll see you when we get out of school." He said

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight" I replied

"Goodnight Miley" and with that he left.

I fell asleep almost immediately.

AN- ok so this was an eleven page chapter, so if you could please review and let me know what you think, that would be really helpful.


	11. Chapter 11

AN- thank you for all your amazing reviews, I really appreciate it. So I'm writing an extra long chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. As always please review!

Miley's POV

When I woke up the next day, I was in a really good mood. I was going to go home today. I really don't like hospitals, and I've been here for four days. I couldn't wait to get home.

"Well, you're up early" Heidi declared

"Yeah, I guess I am" I responded smiling

"So I take it you're ready to get home?" she asked while giving me a shot.

"You have no idea" I answered

"So is your Mom coming to check you out, I'd like to meet her" she asked.

"Umm no, Joe and Kevin are coming to get me" I stated looking down

"But a parent or guardian has to sign you out" she said

"I know" I replied

"So Joe and Kevin are your guardians" she questioned.

"No, I actually don't have a parent or guardian" I answered, I knew where this was going

"Wait, you're sixteen, you have to have a parent or guardian?" she asked confused.

"Well I'm actually emancipated" I stated

"From your mom?" she questioned

I decided to explain it to her. I looked down.

"My mom actually died when I was ten. So it was just me, my dad, and my brother Jackson for six years. Then my dad died a month ago so my brother became my guardian. He wanted to go to college in Minnesota. I didn't really want to move, and I didn't want my eighteen year old brother to have to take care of his sixteen year old sister. That wasn't fair to him, so I emancipated myself from him so he could go." I explained

I was fighting back tears, but I hid them well so Heidi wouldn't notice. I really missed my family a lot. Thankfully I have great friends, and a wonderful boyfriend.

"Wow I'm really sorry Miley, I had no idea" Heidi responded

"It's okay, you didn't know" I answered

"How do you support yourself?" she asked.

"Well…my dad was Robby Ray, the hunkytown heartthrob" I answered smiling, but inside it was killing me, I didn't mention that I was Hannah Montana.

"OMG! Your dad was Robby Ray, he was great, and I grew up listening to him" Heidi shrieked

"Yeah, he was great" I answered letting a tear slip. I quickly wiped it away.

Heidi quickly changed the subject.

"So, I was thinking about asking Joe out" she stated

"Really? You totally should, he really likes you" I smiled

"How do you know, he probably thinks I'm just another fan" she worried

"Trust me, if he thought you were another fan, he wouldn't have given you his number" I stated

"I really like him Miley" she excited

"Miley, I have great news" Jordan almost ran through the door.

"Hey baby, what's your great news" I asked

"I got a new job, I start today" he exclaimed

"That's great, I'm so happy for you!" I said with glee

"I know. I start in an hour, I'm getting paid twice as much as my old job!" he shouted

"Oh my! I'm so proud of you honey!" I congratulated

"Thanks Miley" he said giving me a gentle hug.

I gave him a small peck on the lips. It didn't go any farther because Heidi was still in the room.

"Well, I have to go get ready for work, but I'll see you tonight at your house, ok?" he assured

"Cant wait" I smiled

He left and then Heidi started talking again.

"So should I ask Joe out, or should I wait for him to ask me out" Heidi continued

"I think you should ask him, just because he gets really nervous around girls he likes" I said

"Ok, how does this sound? Hey, Joe, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner and maybe see a movie?" she practiced

"I would be honored to" Joe said. He was standing in the doorway and heard everything Heidi just said.

Heidi's face was bright red, it was really funny.

"Really?" she asked

"Really" he answered.

Joe went over to her and placed his arms around her and gave her a hug, he then gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. It was cute,

"So tonight?" Heidi questioned

"Well, do you think maybe we can do it tomorrow instead, tonight is Miley's first night home, and we were all going to stay with her." He said

"Oh no, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll hang out with everyone else, then when you guys are done you can join us" I suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me, how about you Heidi?" Joe questioned

"That sounds great, I can't wait!" Heidi exclaimed

"It's all settled then" I said

Kevin walked in.

"Hey Miles, you ready to go home?" Kevin asked

"You better believe it!" I replied

"Ok Miley, the doctor will be in here in a few minutes to explain some things to you, I'll be back, I have some things to take care of." Heidi told me.

"Alright" I said

Heidi walked out.

"Miley, I owe you big time, I really like her, thank you so much for helping me out" Joe thanked.

"Joe, it wasn't a problem, really I was glad to do it" I assured

"Wait, wait, what's going on?" Kevin asked completely confused.

"Heidi and Joe are going on a date tonight" I answered

"Wow, Joe got a date, weird" Kevin teased

"Ha! Hey bro, when was your last date?" Joe smirked

Kevin walked over to him.

"Nuggie time!" Kevin shouted putting Joe in a headlock, and rubbing it with his fist.

The boys were still fighting when my doctor walked in.

"Well, I hope you won't be joining in on that" he told me

The boys immediately stopped.

"Hey doc" I greeted

"Hello Miley, so I understand you're going home today" he said

"Yes sir" I responded

"Now, I want you to be on bed rest for at least a week. Then if you feel up to it you can return to school. So I will be prescribing you a few different types of drugs. The first kind is the one that will try to speed the healing process. This certain drug will make you very tired and groggy, so you'll probably sleep a lot. I would advise you to not take this drug once you start school. The next is a painkiller that will help with natural pains such as headaches, soreness, stiffness, and other sorts. The side effect of this drug is it might make you nauseous, but it's not the same for everyone. Plus if it does make you sick, it's only a matter of time before your body will adjust to it causing you to not be sick anymore. You can take this drug during the bed rest period and the school period, but just be careful with it at school; I don't want you vomiting in class. The next one will help with the pains in your wrist and stomach. You can take this one during bed rest but you have to take this one during school. Trust me, it will be necessary in walking and sitting and other stuff. This one might make you irritable and crabby. But once again it's different for everyone." He explained.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in" I said

"Well, you'll be fine. Will you have someone to help you out?" he asked

I was about to answer but Joe spoke first.

"She's got 5 people to help her out" he said.

"Well alright then, it looks like you're in good hands, who wants to sign Miley out?" the doctor asked

"I'll do it" Kevin answered.

"I'll help Miley get ready to leave" Joe offered

"It's all settled then" the doctor said.

He and Kevin walked out of the room.

Joe quickly put my stuff into a bag. I didn't really have that much stuff, just my medicine and my clothes that I wore at school.

"Hey, do you want to ride in the wheelchair or do you want to use the walker?" he asked.

"I think I'll walk" I answered confidently

"Ok then" he replied. He brought my walker over by the bed. He carefully lifted me into a sitting position.

"Thanks" I muttered. I was ashamed that I couldn't sit up on my own.

Then he swiveled my legs over the side of the bed.

"Ready, 1…2…3…" he counted. He lifted me up to a standing position. Once I got myself situated he let me go.

I slowly moved towards the door with Joe following. We made out way over to Kevin and the doctor. Kevin finished signing me out. Heidi came to say bye, and then me, Joe, and Kevin left. Kevin helped me get into the front seat. Kevin drove and Joe sat in the back.

We started driving. Joe was signing to "Low" by Flo Rida, and Kevin was laughing hysterically. It was pretty funny. I laid my head against the window, the next thing I knew I was being carried out of the car by Joe.

"Man, that medicine really knocked her out Kev" Joe said disbelievingly

"I can tell" Kevin responded while grabbing my bag and walker.

"Huh, I don't remember taking any medicine?" I said sleepily.

Joe looked down at me in his arms.

"They gave you medicine through a shot this morning" Joe answered.

"Mmm…" I mumbled. I totally couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell asleep instantly in his arms again.

Joe's POV

Miley couldn't stay awake. This medicine must really be strong. I feel so bad for her, she didn't deserve this. She couldn't even stay awake long enough for me to bring her to her bedroom. I laid her down and she slept.

Nick's POV

When I got home, I immediately rushed over to Miley's house. I walked in and saw Joe and Kevin watching T.V.

"Hey, where's Miley?" I asked

"She's upstairs, she's been sleeping since she got home" Kevin answered

"Thanks" I said running up he stairs

I went into Miley's room. She was comfortably tucked into bed. I sat down next to her. She stirred softly and peeked her eyes open.

"Nick?" she asked softly

"Yeah" I responded

"I have to pee" she stated.

"Oh, right, okay" I stuttered

I helped her up, I motioned to the bathroom.

"You got it?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I got it" she giggled.

She began moving towards the bathroom, she tried taking a bigger step and she gasped in pain. I ran to her side.

"Hey, it's alright, I got you" I said.

I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we ditched the walker, we began hobbling over to her bathroom. We reached the door of the bathroom. I hesitated, looking at the toilet.

"Umm, yeah, I don't think so, I got it from here" she chuckled

"Good plan" I blushed,

I grabbed her walker so she could get the rest of the way.

"Thank you" she said sincerely

She closed the door.

Miley's POV

Geez, this sucks. I needed help to go to the bathroom. I lowered myself onto the toilet and did my stuff. I reached up and touched my hair, it felt incredibly greasy. I guess it had been a while since I've showered. I finished what I was doing and I painfully stood up. I decided on taking a bath. I peeled my clothes off. Then I realized that I needed help getting in the tub.

"Hey, Miley, are you alright in there?" Nick called

"Yeah, I'm going to take a bath, but I can't get in the tub" I called back

"I can help you" he offered

"I'm already out of my clothes" I answered.

"Wrap yourself in a towel, then I can come and help you get in" Nick suggested

"Alright, hold on" I said

Nick's POV

Miley needs help getting in the tub so I'm going to help her.

"Oh, I'm ready" she declared.

"Alright, I'm coming in" I warned

I opened the door and I made my way over to her. Even though she was covered with a towel, I could still see her shoulders and back. She was truly beautiful, I went over to her.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked

She didn't answer, she put her arm around my shoulder, and she held the towel with her other hand.

"Ok, this works." I said.

We made our way over to the tub. Now I had to get her into the tub.

"Alright, I'm going to pick you up ok?" I asked

"Ok" she responded

As I started picking her up, her towel somehow fell off.

"Nick! OMG put me down" she screamed

I instantly set her down; I turned my head the other way so I couldn't see her.

"Miley, I'm sorry, it was an accident" I hurried

Just then, Joe and Kevin ran in.

"What happened, we heard screaming" Joe shouted.

Then Joe looked up and saw Miley standing there naked.

"Whoa" Kevin ad Joe said staring.

Miley screamed bloody murder.

"You guys are such perves, get out!" she screamed

Joe and Kevin walked out of the room still staring at Miley's body. I couldn't believe my idiot brothers. I shielded my eyes, and then I walked over to the towel and picked it up. I brought it over to Miley with my eyes still closed. I then wrapped the towel around Miley's perfect body, making sure that I didn't peek or touch her. She grabbed the towel and held it against her body.

"You can open your eyes" she said

I opened them.

"Thanks" she said, "Sorry I yelled at you, it was an accident, I understand."

Miley's POV

Nick came over and carefully picked me up, and then he set me in the bathtub. Then he closed the curtain.

"Take you towel off, and then throw it out of the tub" Nick ordered.

"Excuse me?" I yelled

"Do you want the water on or not?" Nick laughed

"Oh oops" I said throwing my towel my towel out of the tub.

Nick reached his hand through the curtain and turned the water on.

"Tell me when it's warm enough" he told me.

"Ok, that's good, thank you." I said

"Alright, enjoy your bath, lily should be her by the time you're done, she can help you then, so we can avoid what just happened." He said.

"Yeah, ok, thanks again" I responded

"It was my pleasure, well not my pleasure, but more like I don't mind, wait I mean I'm just happy to hel…" he said worriedly, but I cut him off.

"It's ok, I get it" I said chuckling.

"Aright, now I have to five m idiot brothers a butt-whooping" he joked.

"Good that saves me from having to do it" I laughed.

Then he walked out of the bathroom. He was so sweet. He could have been like his brothers, or any other guy, and just stare at me, but he didn't, and that meant a lot to me. Anyway, it felt so nice to just sit in this warm water, it made me feel comfortable. I laid my head back and just relaxed. I still can't believe the Jonas Brothers saw me naked. Uggh!

Lily's POV_ 20 minutes later_

I knocked on the door to Miley's bathroom. I was just informed on what happened by Joe and Kevin. Nick was currently sleeping on Miley's bed.

"Hey Miley, are you ready to get out yet?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting pruny." She answered.

"Ok, I'm coming in" then I looked at Nick, "Miley, hold on a sec"

"Ok" she replied

I went over to Nick and shook him awake.

"Nick, Nick, wake up" I said

"Oh, huh? What's going on?" he asked confused

"You were sleeping" I said stating the obvious.

"Oh, I was making sure that Miley didn't drown or something, I guess I fell asleep" he explained.

"Wow, could you be any more in love with her?" I asked

"Gosh, you can tell too?" He questioned.

"Nick, everyone can tell, now, I have to get Miley out of the tub and get her into some clothes, which means No Nick" I declared.

"Alright, alright, I'm gone" he said leaving.

I went into the bathroom.

"Here you go Miley" I said giving her the towel, through the curtain.

"Thanks" she replied

When she got the towel on, I helped her out of the tub. We went to her room, and I set her on her bed. I went and got her a comfy pair of pj's. then I grabbed her most comfortable looking bikini. Then I returned to her.

"Hey, what's the swimsuit for?" she asked.

"Well, I figured it could be like your bra and underwear, then the next time you want to bathe, you wont have hormonal boys staring at you" I explained.

"So I take it they told you about it" she determined

"Yeah, it would seem that you made Joe and Kevin very happy" I said

She rolled her eyes.

"Nick fell asleep on your bed" I told her.

"Really, why?" she asked.

"He wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you, but then he fell asleep" I answered.

"He's such a good friend; he tried so hard not to look at me when the towel dropped." She said.

"Yeah, he's a good guy" I replied.

I finished helping her change. I did my best to make sure I didn't see any private areas, I knew that made Miley uncomfortable. When we were done we decided to go downstairs.

We were at the top of the steps and I was trying to figure out how I was going to get Miley down them safely. Then we heard Nick yelling at Joe and Kevin downstairs.

"You guys are such jerks" Nick shouted

"Hey, it's not our fault, we're guys, she's hot, and she was naked" Joe defended

"Gosh, don't you guys care about girls and their feelings? It's not all about looks. Miley is a great person, and she didn't need you two perverts staring at her like she was a piece of meat." Nick yelled

'We're sorry Nick" Kevin apologized.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Miley" Nick said

I looked over at Miley and her eyes were huge. Nick just defended her against his brothers.

"Ahem" I coughed loudly.

The three brothers turned around and looked at us.

"Hey, can you help me get Miley down the stairs?" I asked

"Miley, you're on bed rest, not…" Nick started but Miley interrupted him.

"Oh come on Nick, I've been in a bed for the past 4 days, all I want is to hangout with y'all" she pleaded.

"Fine" He caved.

Nick ran up the stairs and he picked Miley up bridal style. Then he carried her down the stairs. He gently set her down on the chair.

"Hold on a sec" he said.

"Ok?" she responded.

Nick ran up stairs. When he came back he had two pillows, and Miley's blanket from her bed. He put the pillows at the end of the couch. Then he came back to Miley, he picked her up and laid her down on the couch. Then he took the blanket and covered her with it.

"Thank you Nick, you think of everything" Miley said

"You're welcome, oh hey Miley, Joe and Kevin want to say something to you" he said glaring at his brothers.

"Miley, I'm really sorry I stared at you, it wasn't respectful, and I shouldn't have done it" Kevin apologized

"It's ok, I'm over it already" she replied.

"You're turn Joe" Nick informed.

"Yeah Miley, I'm sorry… that you have such an amazing body that it caused me to be mesmerized and stare" Joe said cracking up.

Miley's face was emotionless. Well actually she just stared in disbelief.

"Joe!" Nick yelled

"What? I apologized, and I complimented her!" Joe exclaimed.

"Well, thanks, I guess?" Miley said

"No, Miley, I'm just kidding with you. I really am sorry" Joe apologized.

"It's ok, you were kind of creeping me out though" Miley giggled.

"Sorry" Joe said.

"Joe, what time is your date tonight?" Miley asked

"Oh crap, I forgot" Joe shrieked

Joe's date was at 7 and it was 6:30. he got ready in record time. You know Joe, he has to look all rock star and stuff. He usually takes forever.

"Ok, how do I look?" Joe asked nervously.

"Looking good Joe" I said

"Alright, I gotta jet. Is it ok if I bring her here afterwards?" he questioned.

"Of course" we all said.

Joe soon left.

Miley's POV

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Well, how about we watch a movie" Kevin suggested.

"Sure, but what movie?" Lily asked.

"I don't care, but please not a chick flick" Nick begged.

"Can we watch a comedy?" I asked

"Ok, let's watch Superbad" Kevin offered.

"I've never seen it, is it good?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I've never seen it either" Lily said.

"It's good, I promise" Nick said looking at Kevin.

I knew I was going to regret this, but oh well.

"Ok, hey where's Oliver?" I asked.

"Oh, he got grounded for texting" Lily laughed.

"Such a donut" I giggled.

We all got settled on the couch. I was now laying my head on Nick's lap, and I had my legs on Lily's lap. Kevin sat on the floor in front of the couch.

When the movie was over, I was utterly disgusted.

"That was gross" I said

"Whatever, that was hilarious" Kevin laughed

"It was sick" Lily shrieked.

"Oh come on, it was funny" Nick defended

"Not really" I said

Suddenly Jordan came through the door.

"Hey babe, how was you first day of work?" I asked excitedly.

I was trying to sit up, but I was having troubles so Nick helped me sit up.

"Well, it wasn't what I expected, but I'm not complaining" he answered.

"Well, do you like it?" I asked

"It was only the first day, so I'm still getting used to it, so I don't really know yet" he replied. "How are you, are you glad to be home?" he questioned.

"I am so glad, I hate hospitals, I couldn't wait to get outta there" I relieved

"Well I'm happy you're happy" he said coming over to me.

He picked me up and sat down with me in his lap.

"I missed you today" he said

"I missed you more" I replied giving him a peck on the nose.

Just then Nick cut in. Nick had been informed on my medicines.

"Hey Miley, you need to take your medicine now" Nick said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one that makes you sleepy" he answered. "Do you need any of the other ones?"

"No I'm not really in pain that much. Can I wait on taking the sleepy one, I still want to hang out with Joe and Heidi, and I want to know how their date went?" I asked

"I don't know Miley, you really shouldn't wait" he said.

"Hey man, what's the difference if she takes it now, or later?" Jordan defended.

I couldn't help but smile. I love my boyfriend. I notice Nick get an angry look on his face. I didn't want to start something tonight.

'Ok, how about if you let me wait till they get here, then I find out how it went, then I'll take it right after?" I compromised

"Fine" Nick said

"Thank you" I mouthed to him.

He nodded his head understandingly.

We chatted for a little while, and then we watched some T.V. about 40 minutes later Joe and Heidi walked in. they came in holding hands and laughing.

"Hey, how was your date?" I asked

"It was great, I had so much fun" Heidi answered.

"Yeah, it was perfect" Joe added

"I'm so happy for you guys" I smiled.

"We owe you big time Miles" Joe stated

"No you don't, I didn't do anything" I said.

"Wow, Miley, your house is amazing" Heidi noticed

"Thank you" I responded

"Miley, medicine time" Nick declared

"You haven't taken your medicine yet" Heidi asked.

"No not yet, I didn't want to fall asleep until I found out how your date went" I answered

"Well, now you know" Nick said handing me the pill and water

"Thanks" I said

I took the pill and drank water.

"Hey, I got to go guys, I have to work again tomorrow" Jordan said standing up and setting me back down on the couch.

"Alright, I love you, will I see you tomorrow" I asked

"I hope so" he answered.

He gave me a kiss on the lips. I could tell he wanted to add some tongue, but we were being watched so he didn't attempt it"

"Bye" he whispered

"Bye" I whispered back

He left. I already missed him.

I slowly felt my eyelids getting heavier. Nobody else noticed because they were all chatting with each other. Before I knew it, I felt my head hit the pillow, and I closed my eyes.

Nick's POV

I cannot stand that idiot Jordan. He doesn't care about Miley, it's all a front. I looked over at Miley and realized that she was sleeping.

"Shhhh! Miley's sleeping" I announced walking over to her

Everybody quieted down.

I picked her up, and I carried her upstairs to her bedroom. I laid her down, she was completely knocked out. I tucked her into bed and I gave her quick peck on her forehead. Then I went back downstairs and continued chatting with everyone.

AN- 16 pages. You guys better review, this took me forever. Just kidding, I love you all, but please do review!


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Miley's POV

Ok so I know this chapter might sound like a Moe, but its not, their just bonding in a brother sister kind of way. Also, I'm so sorry for not updating fast. I went to Florida for 2 weeks, and then my cousins wedding, I graduate in less than a month, so I have piles of homework from when I went to Florida. So im sorry and I hope I didn't lose any readers. And also prom is this weekend, so I'm really sorry. Please review and let me know what you think.

Miley's POV

I woke up in my room. I looked over at the clock and it read 11:30 am. 'Wow' I thought to myself, I never sleep in this late. I usually wake up by 9 at the latest. I wasn't feeling very well, I was very sore today. My whole body ached. I hated to admit it, but just laying there in my bed was painful. I slowly sat up in bed. With the help of my walker, I was able to stand up. I made my way over to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and my teeth. I really wanted to change into some actual clothes, but I didn't think I could do it on my own, so I was content on staying in my pj's.

I walked out of my room, I got to the stairs. I stopped and tried to hear if Joe and Kevin were downstairs. I didn't hear anything, so I figured they must still be sleeping. Well, I really needed to get to my medicine, and I couldn't wait for them to wake up and help me, so I decided on going for it. I ditched the walker, and I grabbed onto the hand railing. I took my first step down, it wasn't really all that hard, it just hurt a lot. I was somewhere in the middle of the stairs when I almost fell. But thankfully I caught myself before that happened. I finally got down to the bottom.

"Great" I said to myself.

I just realized that my walker is now upstairs. I guess I have to go without it. I just took tiny steps and grabbed random things to keep me balanced until I reached the kitchen. I found my medicine and I decided on not taking the one that will make me tired because, I've slept so much lately. I took the other two instead, then I heard Joe calling my name.

"Miley?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm down here!" I called back

He practically ran down the stairs.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered.

Then he looked extremely confused.

"How did you get down here?" he questioned.

"I walked" I stated

"Where's your walker" he asked.

"Wow, what's with the interrogation?" I asked back.

"It's not an interrogation, I was just wondering how you did all this without any help" He defended.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just an independent person" I responded. "But I do need your help getting to the couch"

He started singing Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson, while he swiftly picked me up and brought me over to the couch. Normally I would find this funny, but I wasn't really in the mood.

"Can you bring me my walker too, it's at the top of the stairs" I asked

"I still can't believe you got down the stairs by yourself" he stated again.

"Yeah, well, you know how I do" I said as I pretended to pop my collar.

Joe brought my walker and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll have a yogurt" I answered, the doctor also warned me of solid foods.

Joe ran to the kitchen and grabbed me one and peeled the cover back for me, he came back with a spoon and yogurt in hand.

"Thank you so much Joe" I thanked.

"Yeah, well, I'd do anything for you, just consider me your big 'handsome' bro" he joked.

"I already do" I smiled.

We were watching TV and laughing. I suddenly felt really dizzy. Joe looked over at me.

"Miles, you ok?" He asked

"Get me to the bathroom" I squeaked.

He immediately picked me up and ran me over to the bathroom. He set me down by the toilet just in time, as I started emptying my stomach. He was getting seriously grossed out but he stayed and held back my hair. The only thing that I've eaten in the past few days has only been like jell-o and yogurt. Basically hospital food, since I was there. Well I'm pretty sure I threw all of it up. It was extremely hard to throw up, and I couldn't stop, I was starting to cough really hard, and I was trying to catch my breath.

Joe's POV

I'm getting really worried about Miley, why is she throwing up so badly. She really can't stop; barely anything is coming up anymore. It honestly looks like she's puking up water. She is literally gasping for air every chance she gets; I know this must be hard on her stomach muscle and all. I can tell this is really painful for her, I can see the tears in her eyes, God, why Miley of all people.

"Miley, are you ok?" when she finally stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said weakly, still coughing really hard.

"Can I get you something?" I asked.

"Water" she coughed.

I quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed her a bottled water. Then I ran back to Miley.

"Here you go" I said.

"Thanks" she replied, the coughing had finally stopped.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"I don't know, I just got really dizzy, and then I felt incredibly sick." She answered

I was trying to think of the possibilities, when she spoke again.

"I think it may have been from the pain pill that I took, the doctor did say it would make me sick" she figured

"When did you take the pain pill" I questioned.

"Well, that's kinda why I came downstairs" she stated.

"Why, were you feeling pain, you know you could've asked me and Kevin and we would have helped you get downstairs" I explained.

She bowed her head, and I could see that she was embarrassed.

"Miley, don't feel like you cant come to us if you're hurting, I know when I broke my leg, I tried to play it off like it didn't hurt, but really it was killing me" I said.

"I don't want you guys to feel like you have to…" she trailed off.

"It's ok, I know what you mean, look, if you don't want people to know what your feeling, just come to me, at least that way someone can help you, I promise, I wont let anyone else know about it" I told her.

"Thank you so much Joe" she said hugging me.

"Well, how about we get you back to bed, you look worn out" I said

"Okay" she replied quietly

"Now, no more going downstairs by yourself, ask for help" I stated while putting her in her bed.

I turned the lights out, and I left the room. I really want her to be ok. I saw Kevin in the hallway.

"Hey is Miley ok?" he asked sleepily

"Yeah, she's ok, still tired though" I answered.

"Ok" he said going downstairs.

I went back to the room I was sleeping in, and I just laid down thinking of how to get Jordan to admit it. A few minutes later I could hear Miley coughing again. I quickly got up and ran into her room. I walked into her room and I saw her trying to crawl to her bathroom. Without saying a word I grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom. I held her hair back again, as she emptied the water she had just drank, from her stomach to the toilet. When she was done she wiped her mouth, I pulled her to me and she quickly fell asleep in my arms. We stayed like this for awhile until she awoke again and leaned over to the toilet, nothing came out, but she was still gagging like she was puking. Again she started gasping for air. When it subsided, she was shaking and tears were threatening to fall from her face.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed" I said gently picking her up.

She just nodded her head.

I set her down, and this time I sat on the little love seat she had in her room. She must have been exhausted because she instantly fell asleep. I guess I must've fallen asleep too because the next thing I know, I hear Nick racing up the stairs. I looked over at Miley and she was still sleeping deeply. I quickly got up and went to the stairs.

"Hey Nick" I greeted coming out of Miley's room.

"Hi, how's Miley?" he asked

"She's ok, but she's sleeping right now, why don't you let her rest for awhile before you go see her" I suggested.

"I think I'll just sit in there and wait for her to wake up" he said

'Ok, just don't wake her up, she's really tired" I warned

"Got it" he confirmed.

Nick's POV

I walked into Miley's room. She was sleeping deeply, and I could hear very soft snores coming from her. I sat down on the loveseat and I just watched her. Not in a creepy way or anything, it's just she looked so…I don't know how to explain it. But soon I got kinda bored with just sitting there. I pulled out my laptop and I connected to the internet. I went online and I just watched some Youtube videos. About 45 minutes later Miley started stirring in her sleep. I saw her eyes squint open.

"Hey sleepyhead" I joked1

She didn't say anything; she just kinda glared at me.

"What's wrong" I asked

"Nothing!" she snapped

"Whoa! Cranky much?" I laughed.

Miley's POV

So I woke up, and Nick was in here. Why do people think that they can just come and sit in my room whenever they want? Then Nick called me a sleepyhead. Is it against the law to be tired? I can't help how much I sleep. I just sort of glared at him. Then he asked me what was wrong. Do you know how tired I am of people asking me that?

"Nothing!" I said, but it came out harsher than I had wanted.

Then he called me crabby.

"God, would you just shut up!" I spat

Nick had a hurt expression on his face.

"Maybe I should just go" he said

"Yeah, maybe you should" I urged.

"Alright, bye… I guess" He said sadly leaving my room.

"Bye" I responded

Suddenly, it seemed like everything was getting on my nerves. I actually felt really bad about how I spoke to Nick, I didn't like what was happening to me. I once again figured that it had to be the medicine, wow, that one didn't affect me for awhile, maybe it was just because I was sleeping. I decided to go downstairs. I grabbed my walker and headed for the door. Although I didn't really like the side effects of the medicine, it did make the pain go away, except for the puking, but I think that wore off.

Nick's POV

Why was Miley being so crabby with me? I was really only joking with her, why did she take it so personally? I walked downstairs and went in the kitchen where Joe was stuffing his face. I sighed loudly.

"Whaas wong wick? Joe asked with food in his mouth.

"Why is Miley so crabby, she like all out kicked me out of her room?" I asked

"I think it's the medicine she took this morning, the doctor said it would make her irritable" he answered.

"Joe!" Miley called

"What!" He yelled back.

"Stairs!" she replied.

"I'm on it!" he said running up the stairs.

Poor Miley, I guess I don't feel as bad anymore, she cant help how she's acting, I know Miley would never say those things if she was being herself. I just have to be there for her, and not upset her.

Joe's POV

I was running upstairs to grab Miley. I finally got to her in the hallway.

"Hey, you actually asked for help" I amazed.

"Yeah, you told me no more stairs, excuse me for thinking that meant no more stairs" she said annoyed.

"Rarwwww!" I meowed, "Girl got attitude"

"You bet I do" she answered

"Are you feeling sick still" I asked concerned,

"Do I look like I'm still sick?" she said snottily.

"I guess not" I said picking her up.

I actually found this kind of funny. Miley is never like this, so I can argue with her and she's just going to get more and more pissed off, this is fun!

"Are you hungry?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm starving, I threw up everything I had today" she responded.

"Yeah, yogurt and water, you must've been really filled up earlier" I said sarcastically.

She didn't reply to that.

"Miley, you are feeling really lightweight, are you sure you've been eating enough" I asked actually concerned.

"I cant eat a lot Joe, I never could, especially since all of this happened, the doctor said no solid foods, so sorry if I'm feeling a little 'lightweight' to you, but I really cant help it so why don't you just BACK OFF!" she practically yelled.

"Cool your jets woman, I was just asking, what would you like for dinner?" I said.

"Soup, chicken noodle" she replied.

I set her down on the couch and went into the kitchen to get her soup. I didn't really mind making her dinner, I was happy to do it for her.

Miley's POV

Man, I am crabby. And I can't help it. Everything I say comes out mean, and I'm over-reacting to stupid stuff. I'll try to be nice. I noticed Nick coming over to sit by me.

"Still mad at me?" he said showing me his gorgeous smile.

"No of course not" I kinda thought it was a stupid question, but I tried my best to not comment about it.

"Good, because I would've been absolutely devastated if you were" he joked.

"Well, you should be" I snapped.

He looked really surprised by that comment.

"Crap, I mean, I… I… meant… that…" I stuttered trying to find the right words.

"It's okay" he said

"No, it's not okay Nick, I'm sorry, it's just this medicine is driving me crazy, I'm not trying to be mean, honestly, I can't help it" I defended

"Miley, I understand, don't worry about it" he assured.

Joe came over with my soup.

"Here you go master" he joked while bowing.

I just gave him an evil glare. He started laughing like a maniac

"Freak" I said quietly, but he still heard me, and laughed even harder.

I eventually started laughing as well as Nick.

"Thanks for the soup" I said as nicely as I could.

"You're welcome" Joe answered

After dinner we watched some TV. Eventually we all went to bed relatively early. As I lay in bed, I vowed to not take those painkillers again. I treated my friends horribly, and they were just trying to help. I felt really guilty for being so mean. I really hope that they weren't mad, I hope they know how much I care about them, and that I appreciate them.

I soon fell asleep with my thoughts. I didn't stay asleep for long because I woke up about two hours later panting and sweating. I guess the painkillers had completely worn off. My body was honestly aching, everywhere. It literally hurt to breathe. I wanted to get up and get some medicine, but I remembered my promise to myself. I just lay there wishing I would fall asleep so the pain would go away. The pain didn't ease until about 4 am when I finally fell asleep.

I soon awoke again to Joe jumping next to my bed screaming "wake up, wake up". I slowly squinted my eyes and gave him the most evil glare I could muster. The light from the room stung my eyes.

"What time is it?" I mumbled

"Time for you to get a watch" he said loudly.

"Joe…" I started

"What?" he asked

"Get out" I said with my eyes closed.

"Ha ha ha Miley, you're so funny" he laughed

"What do you want?" I asked still practically sleeping.

"I want you baby" he said seductively.

My eyes shot wide open at that.

"What?!" I yelled

He started laughing hysterically.

"I knew that would wake you up!" he was still laughing.

"You're evil" I sneered

"You should have seen your face, that was priceless, definitely a Kodak moment." He teased

By now I was fully awake.

"Okay, I'm up, what do you want"

"I figured, maybe you would like to get outta the house today. I know you're on bed rest, but I'll take care of ya, and Kevin is gone, nick is at school, and I figured we could use some fun." He explained.

"Okay!" I was all for being done with bed rest

"Alrighty, do you think you can manage getting ready by yourself, or do you need my help" he asked

"I can handle it" I responded

"Okey dokey" he yelped as he skipped out of my room.

I swear that boy has sugar issues.

I wasn't in that much pain really, and I wasn't really all that sore. I got ready, which was still tough to do, but I could tell I was slowly getting my strength back. I was still pretty tired considering I didn't sleep that well, but I could manage. I was actually pretty excited to get out of the house.

I was done getting ready, and Joe came and helped me downstairs. Joe gave me 2 pills when we were in the kitchen.

'Crap', I thought to myself, he wants me to take these dang pills again.

As soon as Joe turned around I grabbed the sleeping pills instead. Joe turned back around and looked at me, expecting me to take the pill. I knew this was going to make me sleepy, but I had no choice. He was doing a nice thing for me and I didn't want to be crabby at him, and I didn't want to throw up. I quickly slipped the pills in my mouth and swallowed them with water. 'Here goes nothing' I thought

We were in the car when I felt really kind of dizzy. My eyes were extremely heavy too but I tried my best to keep them open.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"I figured I would take you to the mall, then maybe we could get lunch or something, whatever you want, this is your day." He answered.

We arrived at the mall and Joe helped me out of the car. I was still extremely tired, but I grabbed my walker as we made our way to the entrance. I was trying to focus on just walking, keeping my mind off of how tired I was. I guess I was in a trance because I didn't here Joe talking to me.

"Miley?" he asked

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this another day, you don't look to good" he questioned

"No, I'm fine, plus we're already here" I responded.

"Okay, so where do you want to go first"

"Well, I was thinking we could stop by some music stores, and then maybe go look at some clothes" I suggested.

"I had a feeling that you would mention clothes, but whatever, lets go to Sam Goody first" he stated

We made our way across the mall. I was going really slowly, and I felt bad for Joe because he was being very patient which is hard or him to do. My eyelids seriously felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each.

"Hey Miley, do need to take a break or anything, you look tired, I'm sure I could find you a wheelchair or something, and I could push you around" Joe asked

I knew if I accepted the wheelchair I would fall asleep for sure, plus I didn't want to be seen in a wheelchair, I'm not crippled or anything.

"No, I'm alright, look we're here anyway", I said pointing to the store entrance.

We went into the store and we both began browsing and listening to music. I was actually around without the walker. I came to the country music and I was just looking. Then I saw a face that I've wanted to see for such a long time .I picked up the album and my heart instantly broke into a million pieces. I couldn't stand here and look at this picture of him, I couldn't handle it. I dropped the album.

I turned to go away, praying that I wouldn't cry. My mind was racing, and my head was pounding. I could feel my face heating up, and my eyes tearing, threatening to fall. My eyes began to get blurry, and I started to get dizzy again.

Joe came up to me.

"Whoa, Miley, whats going on?" he asked worriedly

"Nothing, I think we need to leave now" my voice cracked.

"Ok sure, let me go get your walker" he stated.

I knew as soon as he turned around, that he saw what had upset me. I heard him bend down and pick up the album. He looked at the album and then at me. He put the Robby Ray album back in its place. Then he came over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Its okay to cry Miles, we all miss him" He said softly

"No, I'm fine, but… umm, I'm just gonna go use the ladies room real quick, I'll be back." I replied.

I left without my walker and I slowly walked towards the bathroom. I half expected Joe to come up behind me and stop me, but he didn't, I'm glad, I just needed a little space at the moment.

I got to the bathroom and I splashed some cold water on my face. I miss my dad so much, I don't think anyone really knows how much. But I don't want to be that girls who cries all of the time, that's not me. Except when I'm by myself, that's a different story, I just let the tears fall down my face. Seeing his faced again just made me miss him so much more. I was still dizzy but not as much.

Soon I composed myself and the dizziness went away, but the pounding headache did not, neither did the incredible sleepiness. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Joe waiting for me.

"Come on, lets get you home" Joe handed me the walker

"Mmkay" I said grabbing it.

We were walking towards the exit when I saw Amber and Ashley. Crap what are they doing here; they're supposed to be at school. I quickly put the walker behind some fake tree, and Joe gave me a questioning look.

"Girls from school" I whispered

I continued to walk, grasping on to Joe for support. I tried hiding my face as we neared each other.

"Look who it is, Miley Stewart" Amber said snottily.

Crap.

"So, you've been missing school, and you were at the mall the whole time? Mr. Scott will be excited to hear this." Ashley threatened.

I just looked down, my head was hurting and I wasn't in the mood.

"She's got nothing to say, what a loser" Amber hashed

"Look, why don't you just leave her a lone" Joe defended me.

"Joe Jonas? I didn't even notice you, why are you here with this freak." She asked

"Its none of your business, just leave Miley alone"

They completely ignored him and went back to me.

"So Miley, everyone is talking about your little episode that happened at school" Ashley started

"Yeah, I mean come on, who comes to school on meth" Amber finished

"Meth?" I asked quietly, but I was still shocked.

"Yeah, everyone knows about you and your little addiction" Amber said

"I'm not on me…" I started but Joe cut me off.

"Are you kidding me, Miley is not on meth, and she's not addicted to anything. You two are some of the dumbest girls I've ever met, you'll believe anything your hear." Joe said angrily.

I was still shocked; the whole school thought I was on meth.

"Umm, that's not true, we didn't hear it, we told it… to everyone!" Ashley said. Then they did their finger thing.

"You two are idiots, I cant believe you could be so mean, what has Miley ever done to you, its not nice to tease, it really hurts people. Rumors are a horrible thing to start, especially when they aren't true, you guys need to get a life." Joe practically yelled.

I was glad he was sticking up for me, because I don't think I could do it.

"Well, at least we aren't a bunch of hillbillies like Miley and her family. Seriously you guys are freaks, especially your dad, he's such a freaking' loser. I saw pictures of him when he used to have a mullet, can you say eww!" Amber replied

That was it, they can lie about me, and tease me, but they are not allowed to say anything about my father, they didn't even know him. I lunged at Amber with all of my strength, (which wasn't much) and tackled her to the ground. She ended up falling on top of me, and I'm not gonna lie, it hurt like hell. But I was so angry that it didn't even matter, I hastily tried to get her off of me but I wasn't strong enough, so I grabbed her hair and yanked as hard as I could.

"Owwwwwwww! Get her off of me, Ashley help!" Amber screamed.

"What do you want me to do, we just got our nails done, I don't want to ruin them" Ashley replied.

"Ughhhh, Help me" Amber said finally retaliating by pulling my hair back.

We were both laying on the ground pulling hair and clawing, I'm pretty sure I was winning, but I felt someone pulling me away from her.

"Let go!" I screamed to whoever was pulling me away

I lunged at her again and grabbed a fistful of hair and just pulled with all of my might

"Miley, let her go" Joe said still pulling me away.

"No!" I said pulling harder I was kicking and scratching Joe to get him to let me go, but he wouldn't let go.

"Miley come on, you're only making things worse" He pleaded

I didn't answer; I was so focused on hurting Amber that I chose to ignore him. He pulled me hard and I released Amber's hair, I was still fighting with Joe just trying to get closer to her so I could get at her. All of the sudden I felt something hit me really hard in the stomach and I gasped, it knocked the wind out of me and it hurt badly. I collapsed into Joe's arms. I looked at Amber to see her smirking on the floor. She had just kicked me. It hurt really badly, it's never been this intense of pain before. I saw Amber and Ashley run off. My head started pounding and everything was spinning. I closed my eyes to stop the pain.

"Miles, you ok?" Joe asked frantically, I could tell he was scared.

"Yeah, just take me home, please" I said weakly

He picked me up and helped me stand up. I opened my eyes and I took a step but I started to sway so he picked me up with one arm, kind of like he was burping a baby. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and clung my legs around his waist. Then with the other arm he grabbed the walker.

Joe's POV

Oh milantis, I have never seen Miley flip out like that before. I couldn't believe that girl talked about Robby Ray that way. Miley was so angry, despite the pain she defended her father. She got kicked in the stomach though by that brat, I hope she's all right, hopefully it didn't do any damage. I guess I shouldn't have taken her out today, nothing good happened. I thought it was going to be something nice for Miley, but man was I wrong.

I was carrying Miley out of the mall. She felt so light, it was unbelievable, and I had no trouble at all carrying her with one arm. I felt her breathing deepen and I could tell she had fallen asleep in my arm. We got out to the car and I set the walker down. I opened the backseat door and I set her down gently. She was sleeping deeply and she looked so innocent and fragile. As I set her down, she opened her eyes briefly.

"Did I fall asleep?" she mumbled quietly

"Yeah, but go back to sleep, its okay." I replied

"Mmm…" she said before she drifted back off to sleep.

I don't think she could have stayed awake even if she wanted to. I put the walker in the trunk and then we left the mall to go back to the house. When we arrived at the house Miley was still sleeping. I picked her up and brought her up to her room. I tucked her in and let her rest. I closed the door and went downstairs to bring the walker inside. So I think today will be mine and Miley's little secret, I know everyone wont be very happy about Miley coming off bed rest for a day, especially when they find out what happened.

Miley's POV

I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep. I'm still really tired but not at all like earlier. My body is a little sore from my little fight with Amber but I don't care, it was worth it. I sat up and I called out Joe's name.

"Joe!" I called

"Coming" he answered.

I could hear him running full speed up the stairs. He came into my room.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I replied

"How ya feelin" he asked

"Oh, just a little sore, I'm alright though" I said

"Good, I was worried, by the way, you are very strong" he said rubbing one of his arms from where I fought him.

"I giggled a little bit, ha ha Joeseph" I teased

"So, you're sure your ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm good, I just hate Amber and Ashley so much" I said getting angry again.

"Well, I'm sorry about today, it was supposed to be fun, but I guess it kinda wasn't " he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its alright, I appreciated getting out of the house" I said

I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you" I whispered in his hear

"You're welcome Miles" he whispered back.

It was definitely a bonding moment between us.

We sat like this for a little while

"Are you hungry?" he asked breaking the silence

"a little bit, but not much" I answered

"What can I get you?" he questioned

"How about a jell-o?" I suggested

"Coming right up" and with that he leaped off my bed and jogged down the stairs. I'm pretty sure I heard something crash.

"Joe? Are you okay?" I asked

"Yup, just a little clumsy"

Next I heard the doorbell ring, who would be here, everyone is at school still. I heard Joe let the person in. About a minute later I heard someone coming up the stairs. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I called out

Jordan walked in the door. I was relieved; I thought it might be someone I didn't know.

"Hey baby" he said

"Hey" I greeted tiredly, I was suddenly sleepy again

He came over to me and sat next to me on the bed.

"How ya feeling?" he asked brushing the hair out of my face.

"Better, just tired" I said leaning into his hand.

He brought my face to his and kissed me sweetly. We separated and I smiled.

"You like?" he teased

"Oh yeah" I answered still smiling.

"Then how about a little bit more" he said pulling me onto his lap.

"Mmm,… that'd be nice" I mumbled onto his lips.

We started making out, and I was pleased to say that I really enjoyed it. I still had to stop more often for breath, but he didn't seem to mind.

But like always, something happens that makes me uncomfortable. He started putting his hands under my shirt and then lifting it.

"Jordan… I breathed breaking the kiss"

"Mmm?" he mumbled still trying to kiss me.

"I'm waiting, remember" I said breaking the kiss altogether.

"God Miley, why do you always do this" He asked frustrated.

"I just want to wait until marriage, its something that's important to me, and you know that" I answered

"It's because of your Dad, isn't it" he quietly yelled.

It was then that I saw the look in his eyes that I hadn't seen since the night he first hit me.

"Sort of, but it's still something I believe in" I answered quietly.

He suddenly slapped me across the face, pretty hard. I tuned my head the other direction so he couldn't see the tears that were forming.

"Miley I don't fucking get it! I have been so nice to you, and still you are going to be selfish." He said, his voice raising

"Selfish?" I asked, getting mad. "Are you kidding me, just because I wont put out?"

"Yeah, you are being selfish and you know it, I ask for one thing and you wont give it to me" he answered

"I give you everything but one thing, and you have to have it, I don't get you" I paused, I was really scared at what I was about to do " I think we need to break up" I said slowly

"What? Are you serious, No!" he was getting worked up

"Well, maybe you can find a new girl who will give you what you want, I think I saw one standing on the corner down the street" oops big mistake.

He slapped me again and stood up. He grabbed my neck and started choking me. I was losing my breath.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" he ordered "Got it?"

all I could do was nod my head.

"Good, now no more of this nonsense about breaking up alright"

I dint nod.

"Alright" he said clenching tighter to my neck

This time I did nod, I could see darkness coming over the sides of my eyes.

"Ok then" he said finally letting go.

I got to go, I'll be back whenever, I don't know for sure when" he stated

"Ok" I said quietly and hoarsely. My lungs were burning,

"Bye" and with that he walked out. I hear him leave the house.

Great, what am I gonna do now?

* * *

Ok, so I hope you guys liked it. I made it really long to make up for the slow update. I should be updating soon again. You guys said that Miley was too naive and stuff so I gave her a little more confidence towards amber and Jordan. Please review. It'll make me update faster.

nads


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Hey y'all, I have officially graduated from high school, I gotta say, I'm pretty stoked about it. So anyway, I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews I got. Please review if you read it, I really need feedback, so here is the next chapter.

Miley's POV

I can seriously not believe that just happened. What the f, I thought he was truly sorry; the only reason he was nice to me was just to get into my pants. And now, I can't even break up with him. Ughh!

I heard Joe coming up the steps.

"Hey Miles, I got your jell-o" he said

"Umm, you know, I'm not really hungry anymore, sorry" I spoke

"Miley, you gotta eat something, you haven't had anything today" he said

"Joe, really, I'm not hungry, I think I'm just gonna take another nap" I pleaded

"Well, fine, but you have to eat when you wake up, its not healthy, you need your strength" he said

"Ok" I responded while lying down

"See ya in a bit" and then he left.

I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were going in and out of my mind. Eventually I fell asleep thinking.

I soon awoke to Nick sneezing.

"Whoa!" I was surprised by it

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's alright, I need to get up anyway" I replied

He held out his hand for me to grab. I latched onto it, and he helped me stand.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom, and then I'll meet you downstairs" I said

"Are you sure you don't need help" he asked

"Nope, I got it, but thanks anyways" I responded

I've noticed that moving around has gotten a lot easier lately. I'm still sore, but I am feeling better. I still have no idea about what I'm gonna do about Jordan, should I tell someone, should I not? I just really wish I had some advice. It was then that my father entered my mind again. He'd know what to do, if he was…still ...here, none of this would've happened, he wouldn't of let it. When I looked in the mirror, I noticed I had tears rolling down my face. I quickly wiped them away and went downstairs, without my walker.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Miley, where's your walker, why aren't you using it, you nee…" Nick rambled

"Nicholas" I said slightly laughing "Relax, I don't need it anymore"

"Sorry, I just want to make sure your ok" he explained a little bit embarrassed

"Thank you, that's sweet, but I'm ok, really" I assured smiling

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a hug. When we separated he was blushing, I'm pretty sure I was red too.

"Hey, I want to make sure you're ok too!" Joe squealed.

"Of course! How could I forget you Joe?" I giggled

I repeated my actions to Joe.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked

"Oh, he's at our house, our mom has been kinda lonely, my dad took Frankie out camping for some male bonding, and we've been here, so she's been all by herself" Joe explained.

I fell silent. I immediately felt a twang of guilt go through me, a large twang.

"But that's ok, because she kinda enjoys being away from all the boys" Nick said trying to make me feel better.

It didn't work.

"Let's go" I stated

"What, where?" Nick and Joe both questioned.

"To your mom's house, duh" I answered

"Miley, you gotta stay at home, you're already out o…" Nick started, but he caught sight of the glare I was giving him, so he immediately shut up. "I guess we could go for a little bit" he said instead.

"Good, let's go" I said grabbing my jacket. I bent down to get my shoes, but I immediately regretted it.

"Ow" I hissed.

In a split second both Nick and Joe were by my side.

"Are you alri…"

"I'm fine" I said a little too quickly, they both gave me a look. "I just forgot I was still a little sore"

"ok" they looked a little apprehensive

I slowly straightened up, wincing just a little. I don't think they noticed though. Instead of putting shoes on, I decided on just putting on some flip-flops instead.

We slowly walked out the door. Joe was on my left and Nick was on my right. We walked the short distance over to the Jonas house. I didn't want to admit it, but that little walk actually took a lot of energy out of me. I wasn't sleepy tired, more like fatigued. We entered the house, when Joe called out for Mrs. Jonas.

"MOMMY!" Joe screamed

"Ow!" Nick and I both screeched.

"I THINK I LOST MY HEARING" Nick said loudly

"SAME HERE" I replied

We started laughing, and when we stopped Joe was scowling at us, and Mrs. Jonas gave us a 'you look so cute together look'.

"Hi Mrs. Jonas" I greeted politely

"Hello dear, you know you don't have to call me Mrs. Jonas, Denise is fine" she answered.

"Its ok, its how I was raised" I just looked down at the ground, remembering my parents.

"So Miley, are you feeling better, I stopped by one day, but you were sleeping" Mrs. Jonas asked

"Oh, I didn't know that you stopped by" I said giving Joe a look

"What? Its not my fault you sleep constantly, and you know I cant remember things very well" Joe defended

"Obviously" Nick giggled

"To answer your question Mrs. Jonas, yes, I'm feeling much better, thanks to your boys, they took great care of me".

"Well, I'm glad" she responded

"Me too!" said Joe

"Hey guys" Kevin entered the room

"Hey" we all answered

"How you doing Miles" he asked

"Pretty good Kev, thanks" I answered

It was tiring just standing here, and I was sort of leaning against Nick to help me stay upright. Its just, I think I'm still kinda weak from everything, so I can only hold myself up for so long. I think Mrs. Jonas was beginning to notice.

"Miley, sweetie, why don't you sit down, you're looking a little tired over there" Mrs. Jonas offered.

"No I'm fine ma'am, really" I knew I was weak but I didn't want them to know that.

"Nonsense, lets all go sit in the family room" She said

We all made our way to the room, Nick softly put his hand on the small of my back and lead me to the couch. Not gonna lie, I was a little sad when he removed his hand so we could sit.

We laughed, joked, and chatted for the next hour, then we heard a little 'ding' go off in the kitchen.

"That's dinner, Miley would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" she asked

"What are you having?" I asked knowing I cant eat solid foods

"We are having pot roast" she answered

"YES" shouted Joe and Kevin

"Mom, you know I hate pot roast" Nick whined

"Not to burst your bubble son, but my meal plans don't revolve around you, other people in this family happen to like pot roast" she explained.

"Like me" Joe said pointing to himself with his thumb

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jonas but I'm going to have to decline, I cant eat solid foods yet" I told her politely.

"That's no problem honey, I can whip you up some of my famous homemade soup" she smiled.

"I can't let you do that, you prepared a wonderful dinner for your family, I cant ask you to make a whole other dinner for me too. Really it's ok, I've got some stuff at home with my name on it"

"Well, I suppose I cant force you to eat here" she laughed

"But thank you very much for the offer" I said slowly standing up.

Nick saw I was having a few troubles getting up so he immediately stood up and pulled me into the standing position.

"Thanks" I said turning red, embarrassed that I couldn't do it on my own.

"You know, Nick, I'm sure there is some food at my house that Joe hasn't eaten yet, you're welcome to come get some if you're not up for pot roast" I invited

Nick looked over at his mom for approval.

"I suppose you can go, she needs someone to walk her home anyway, and I don't think I can deprive your brothers of their food any longer" she approved

"Sweet " Nick added

"Hey Nick bro, do you mind staying the night with her tonight, I got some stuff I need to do" Joe asked

"Really guys, no one has to stay the night with me, I'm fine" I tried to explain

"No, you're not fully healed yet darling, it wouldn't be safe, Nick you can stay the night with her, it's not a problem" Mrs. Jonas said

"Ok, lemme go get some stuff" he said before leaving.

While Nick was getting his things, Mrs. Jonas asked me when I was going to return to school.

"Well, the doctor said I was supposed to be on bed rest for a week, and I still have two days left, but I think I might go tomorrow, I've been feeling pretty good, and I'm tired of being home all day" I explained.

"That's great Miley, but are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"Yes ma'am, I am, I really need to get back and catch up on my schoolwork also" I said

"Well, I suppose you're mind is made up, but just promise me that you'll call me if you need anything, anything at all. I'll be more than happy to help you out in any way I can" she told me.

"Thank you Mrs. Jonas" I said hugging her.

"You ready to go Miles?" Nick asked coming down the stairs.

"Yup, let's go; bye Mrs. Jonas, bye Joe, bye Kevin" I said

"Bye" they all replied back.

As we were walking home, we were silent for awhile, until Nick broke the silence.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened?" he asked""

"How what happened" I asked like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about" he said giving me the look

"Ok, well my answer is no" I answered smiling,

"Why not?" he questioned, catching onto my sarcasm.

"Because I don't wanna" I replied nonchalantly

"Miley" he said in a warning tone

"Yes?" I asked obliviously

"Come on…tell me" he begged

"Well, the truth is…" I stopped and looked at Nick, he was urging me to continue. "that… I don't weant to tell tou" I answered giggling.

"Ok, that's it!" je laughed picking me up and spinning me around.

"Nicholas, stop it…put me down!" I yelped

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"No!" I laughed, and he sped up more

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you, just put me down!" I gave in

He put me down, and I almost fell over because I was so dizzy, I grabbed onto Nick's arm for balance.

"You alright?"

"Yup, just dizy because someone stop spinning me" I pretended to be angry

"So, I think you should tell me now" he stated.

"Ok, Ok" I said

See, I figured this would come up sooner or laterm so I made sure to have a lie prepared. I don't like lying, but it's easier for everyone this way.

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing, because it's something I'm not proud of" I started

"It's ok" he assured

"Well…you see, I was kind of drinking one night, and I drank too much and got really drunk" I started

"Ok, keep going" Nick urged.

"Well, I decided to walk home, and I made it ok. When I got inside my house, I had to go upstairs to my room. I don't really remember how I actually tripped, but I ended up falling down the stairs. I must've passed out because I woke up the next morning on the floor, at the bottom of the stairs." I explained

"That's how it happened?" Nick asked

"Yeah…" I said hanging my head

"Ok, can I ask you another question?"

"I guess" I answered

"Why were you drinking?" he questioned

I just hung my head again. I really didn't want to answer this one. Part of me thinks he knows the answer, and that he just wanted me to say it.

"No reason" I said quietly

"Oh, come on Miley, I know you better than that, I know for a fact that you aren't a drinker, so be honest, why were you drinking?" he asked

"Look, I really don't wanna talk about it" I replied

"Well, you got to Miley, you can't bottle this stuff up"

I was starting to get a little irritated. Couldn't he just back off. I know a lot of the realson I was drinking had to do with Jordan, but most of it came from missing my Dad, heck even Jackson. I really didn't want to admit it.

"Ok, I was just dealing with stuff, and I was stressing a bit, it's not that big of deal" I said calmly, hoping he would leave it at that.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked

Apparently he wasn't going to leave it at that. By now we were at my house standing outside the front door.

"Nick, please just drop this!" I said getting upset.

"Not until I find out what's wrong with you!" he yelled

I stormed into the house, and Nick followed.

"Miley, stop!" Nick shouted

"What!?" I screamed

Nick's POV

Man, what's with her, why won't she just trust me and tell me?

"Tell me what's going on" I yelled

"Mind your own business Nick" she yelled back

I could tell that she was getting pretty worked up over this. I felt bad, I didn't want to upset her, but I needed her to know that she can tell me anything.

She currently has her back to me, I could tell that she was trying to calm herself down. I could also tell that it wasn't working.

"Miles, for real, just tell me" I said softer. But still loud.

She turned around, and I could see the pain and hurt in her eyes.

"My dad, ok? I miss him, I used the alcohol to make me feel better. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she started off yelling but ended up soft at the end, with tears in her eyes.

She turned around and made her way up the stairs.

"Miley…wait" I said more to myself than to her,

Now I really felt bad. I slowly went up the stairs after her. I heard her door close and I slowly approached it, and knocked softly on it.

"Miley?" I asked quietly

"…" no answer

"Come on Miles, I'm sorry, can I come in?"

"Nick, not now" she said almost barely audible

I ignored her and went in anyway. I opened the door, and I found her laying on her bed, face down. I went over and sat next to her. I put my hand on her back in a comforting way.

"Apparently you don't listen to well" she said sarcastically, her head still face down.

"Come on Miley, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you" I explained

She didn't say anything.

"Miles, sit up, come on" I said lifting her shoulders up.

She slowly sat up and turned towards me. I looked at her and my heart broke. She looked so sad. She had tears streaming down her face. I did the only thing I could, I wrapped her up in my arms. She buried her face into my chest as I held her tight. I stroked her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear. She wasn't sobbing or anything, she just stayed in my arms letting the tears fall from her eyes. About five minutes later, she sat up from my arms and wiped her eyes from the tears that were just about done falling.

She sighed a big sigh.

"Sorry" she said softy

"About what?" I asked confused

"Crying" she stated

"Miley, there is nothing wrong wit h crying, its ok to let the pain and hurt out" I tried to explain, even though I now knew she didn't like to show her feelings.

She suddenly looked uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Umm…how about we go eat some dinner" she proposed

"You don't really like talking about your feeling huh?"

"Not really, but come on I'm hungry" she grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

We made our way to the kitchen and we ate dinner sitting at the bar. We quickly forgot about what happened earlier, and we were giggling and joking around. I was having a genuinely good time.

"So I heard you saying you wanted to go back to school tomorrow" I said

"Eavesdropping Jonas?" she joked

"Maybe. Are you sure you're ready to go back, I mean the doctor said one week?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm ready, I feel fine, just a little soreness, but that's it. Plus I really need to get my grades up, I was failing when I left, and I missed a bunch of work this week. If I don't wanna get held back then I need to catch up." She answered.

"Alright, but you gotta let me carry your books and stuff, you still got to take it easy, I don't want you to get hurt again" I said

"Absolutely not, then everyone will know" she replied.

"No they wont, trust me, plus it's none of their business"

"We'll see, I'll decide tomorrow, if I can carry them, then I will, but if I'm having troubles, you can help me out" she compromised.

"Deal" I agreed

She got up and brought our dishes over to the sink and started washing them.

"Here, let me help" I offered going over to the sink.

"No, it's ok, I got it" she said trying to get the soap out of the bottle, and clearly having difficulties.

"Having trouble?" I teased

"I think it's clogged or something" she said looking at the top. She brought her face close to the opening to see if it was clogged. She pushed hard on the bottle, and soap squirted onto her face.

I couldn't contain my laughter, it was so funny . She looked over and saw me laughing and she still had soap dripping down her face.

You think that's funny Jonas?" she asked with a straight face

"Yes…I do" I said between gasps of laughter

She took the bottle and aimed it at me. She squeezed it and a bunch of soap hit me in the face.

"Still think it's funny?" she smirked

I got up and went over to the sink. I grabbed the sprayer and pointed it at her.

"Not as funny as this is going to be" I said.

"Nick, don't do it, look it, I'm wearing a white shirt…" she started before I sprayed her .

"Eeep! Its cold!" she yelped turning her back to me.

I kept spraying her. I got her everywhere, there was no place where she was dry, she was downright soaked by the time I was done.

"How you like me now?" I asked cockily

She slowly turned around, and was clearly fuming. I looked her over for a brief second. I could definitely see through her white t-shirt, and, but I decided to be a gentleman and ignore that. Besides, I could currently see the fire in her eyes, and I'm not going to lie, I was kinda scared.

"How do I like you now? I like you so much right now Nick. How about I give you a hug, to show you how much I like you right now?" she said angrily.

"Umm…how about not" I said running to the living room.

She chased me, which I was surprised she could actually run. She leaped on me, and we both fell to the ground with a thud, with her on top of me.

"Ha ha, I got you wet" she giggled

I just playfully glared at her. Our faces were so close, and I wanted nothing more than to just kiss her, but I pushed that thought out of my mind. I suddenly heard the door open.

"Miley?! What is going on here" Jordan yelled

* * *

an--PLEASE REVIEW. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE 10 TIMES FASTER IF I GET SOME FEEDBACK!


	14. Chapter 14

AN--HEY GUYS, I'M UPDATING QUICKLY TO MAKE UP FOR MY SUMMER SLACKING. HOPEFULLY YOU'LL MAKE IT UP TO ME BY REVIEWING.

-NADS

Miley's POV

"Jordan!" I said worriedly. I know this must've looked bad.

"Miley! What is this?" he asked angrily

"Well…you see… I was…and we were" I was really scared as I was getting off of Nick

"Miley squirt soap at me, so I sprayed her with water, and then she jumped on me to get me wet" Nick explained for me.

"Really Jordan didn't seem to believe

"Yeah, look over in the kitchen, you can see the mess we made on the floor" I said

"Fine" he stated "So Nick…What are you doing here?"

"I came over to spend the night, because Miley can't be by herself, and my brothers were busy tonight. Plus Miley's going to school tomorrow, so I thought I could help her out" Nick answered

"Oh, ok"

"So, what are you doing here Jordan?" I asked

"I came to spend time with you" he said sweetly, I could see right through his act, this was all an act for Nick.

"Oh, how sweet" I replied just as fake

"Well, Nick, if ya don't mind, I think I'm gonna steal Miley from ya for a while" he said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"That's cool, I think I'm just going to head to bed" Nick replied

"Cool man, see ya later" Jordan responded

"Night guys" Nick walked out.

"Goodnight" we said

"Come on, let's go to your room" Jordan commanded grabbing my arm tightly, probably leaving bruises.

"Umm, you go on up. I'm just gonna clean up the mess we made in the kitchen real quick, then I'll be right up" I said

"You got ten minutes" he stated, heading upstairs.

I started cleaning, not gonna lie, it's hard getting dish soap off the off the floor. It keeps turning into more bubbles. Eventually I got it done, and I did my best at getting the rest of the kitchen clean. I managed to get it all finished in the ten minutes. I started up the stairs.

As soon as I walked in the room, Jordan slammed me into the wall with his body, his lips attacking mine. It sorta knocked the breath outta me, but I didn't say anything, trying not to upset him. I was trying to kiss back, but he was going a lot harder and faster. I had to pull away to catch my breath, but I realized that my head was trapped against the wall. A few moments later he pulled away and looked at me.

I was breathing deeply, trying to get my breathing under control. I wiped my lips from where he got carried away. If only he knew that I didn't want to kiss him, and that he disgusted me. He came up to me.

"What was all that for?" I asked

"To prove that you're mine…and only mine" he stated

"What if I don't wanna be yours?" I said under my breath, but I guess he heard me.

He shoved me up against the wall again, only a lot harder, and I let out a gasp. There would for sure be bruises there tomorrow, along with my arms, with how hard he is gripping them.

"I thought we were done talking about this" he spat

"Quiet, do you want Nick to hear" I whispered/yelled

"Fine, follow me" he led me to the balcony and shut the door behind us.

As soon as the door closed, he slapped me across the face. It stung…plain and simple.

I just sighed. 'Here we go again'.

He gripped my chin with his vice like fingers, and brought my face to his.

"You are mine, and always will be, get used to it. Do you understand?" he said with authority.

I was pissed off now, and I wasn't going to hide it. I decided to try to be ballsy again.

"No, I don't get it, why don't I get a choice in this, why are you so controlling, why are you such a jerk, you're an ass, that's what you are, a sex obsessive ass…"

I was cut off with his fist colliding with my stomach as hard as he could.

"Oof" came out of my mouth, it was right where I got kicked by Amber.

He grabbed my broken wrist and twisted it behind my back, as far as it could go. It hurt like hell, I thought he was going to pop my arm outta my shoulder. He then shoved me up against the balcony railing, it collided hard against my chest. He came next to my ear still holding my arm and pressing me against the rail.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked angrily

I didn't answer. I didn't do anything, not even cry…even though I felt like I was going to.

He grabbed my hair and forced my throat against the railing still holding my arm behind me. Suddenly my oxygen was cut off from the railing pressing against my neck.

"I believe I asked you a question" he stated

All I could do was nod my head.

"Good" he said releasing me.

My body immediately fell to the ground.

"Stop being such a drama queen and get your ass up" he ordered.

I got up, and once again was shoved up against the wall, as he kissed me. I didn't even bother to kiss back; I was worn out. Well that didn't last long as he pulled my shoulders and shoved me back into the wall without breaking contact with the inside of my mouth.

"Kiss back" he mumbled into my lips

I started trying, but he was still to fast for me, and I could tell he was getting impatient. He brought his hand down to my right breast and began squeezing it harshly. I tried to squirm away but he held me tight against the wall. His other hand went to my butt, also squeezing it harshly.

I whimpered into his mouth…he left my lips and began kissing my neck.

"Please…stop" I begged almost in tears.

He just continued.

Then we heard a knock on my bedroom door.

Jordan just groaned. We went back into the room. He put a finger to his mouth silently telling me to be quiet. He pointed to the bed, and made a gesture with his hands, and I figured he wanted me to pretend to be asleep. So that's what I did, I hid my face with the blankets.

"Miley, you in there?" he asked from the other side of the door.

Jordan opened the door.

"Shhh…she fell asleep" he whispered

"Oh…ok, well, can you set her alarm for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure man" he said

Ok, bye" Nick left and closed the door.

I slowly sat up, my body arguing with me.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go, I don't know when I'll be back. " he said

I just nodded

"Bye sweetie" he said sarcastically

After he left, I got out of bed and made my way to my bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, I saw I had bruises forming on my chin and arms. I quickly put my hair up, and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I left and went into Nick's room.

I knocked softly.

"Come in" I heard

"Hey" I said stepping into the dark room.

"What's up, I thought you were sleeping " he asked

"I was, but I woke up when Jordan left" I answered.

"I see, so what can I help you with?"

"Right, umm…are we going to the studio tomorrow morning" I questioned

"Well, me, Joe , and Kevin are, I was gonna pick you up after and take you to school, why?"

"Oh, I realized that we never finished our track together, and I didn't know if you guys wanted to work on it" I responded

"Yeah, of course, we thought we would give you a few days to get back into the groove of things, but we can go and work on it tomorrow." He smiled

Crap, i just wanted to know if I needed to set my alarm for super early... oh well "Yeah, that'd be great…thanks" I smiled back.

"We were thinking we'd like to do more tracks with you, maybe even like a whole cd…you make us look good" he joked

"I'd love to, but only because you guys make me look great!" I replied with a smirk.

"You're right, we do make you look great" he laughed.

"Hey now!" I giggled "Same time as usual?"

"Yup, bright and early"

"Joy! Ok, well goodnight, sleep good" I said leaving

I slowly and painfully made my way back to my room. I kept thinking 'why couldn't Jordan be more like Nick?' I mean, Nick is sweet, he treats me with respect, he cares about me, and he makes me smile. He's basically everything that Jordan isn't.

AN--ok guys, I told you I would update faster. So I actually have a few things I need to vent to you.

Trainreq released more pictures of Miley last night, they are a lil inappropriate, but they were private, and not meant to be seen. I honestly feel really bad for her, the whole world can see those pictures, and now they're just going to call her more names. It's not fair. I thing in general, people need to back off Miley and leave her alone. And now Life and Styles Magazine put her on the cover, and it was about those pics. Ughh... it aggravates me to no end. Lets take a look at a few things that people have brought up about Miley. Oh yeah, and i was surprised she actually came out and told about her and Nick's relationship. Poor Miley, poor Nick. Hopefully they'll get back together someday, and not keep it hidden.

Saying she's pregnant

Seatbelt in 3d movie (which they actually cut from the movie)

Myspace pics with that girl and the licorice

Vanity Fair (that one really pissed me off, they weren't bad at all)

More personal pics, with her including Thomas Sturges, and showing her skin

Even more pics of her kissing Thomas Sturges.

The Miley and Mandy show poking fun at Selena and Demi (I don't think it was meant to be mean)

The Trainreq guy hacking her photos and releasing them

Him doing it a second time

I just think people need to get off her case about everything. There's been more stuff, but I cant think of them right now. Leave comments on your thoughts with these, just please not disrespectful, I don't wanna hear it if you're going to bash Miley. Oh and review for the story too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait. It kinda slipped my mind. But hopefully your reviews will keep me going. By the way, since the story started during Miley's b-day, which is in November, lets pretend it is December now. Thanks.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Miley's POV

I awoke the next morning to my alarm clock, and you guessed it, it was five am. To say I didn't sleep well was an understatement. I barely slept. I was up thinking about my dad, thinking about Jackson, thinking about Jordan, thinking about Nick, thinking about school, thinking about the rumors, and thinking about the pain that my body was currently in from Jordan. I guess you could say I had a lot of things on my mind. But I wasn't going to let it affect me today, at least I was going to try to not let it affect me.

I slid out of bed and got in the shower. I was currently just trying to wake up and not feel so groggy. Its been awhile since I had gotten up this early, and I definitely didn't miss it. I was soon finished with my shower, and I went with my normal morning routine, making sure to cover my bruises, I slipped on my Hannah wig, and packed school clothes. I was set.

I made my way out of my room and I decided to check on Nick. I went to his room, and I noticed there weren't any lights on. I opened his door, and there was Nick Jonas himself, still sleeping.

"Nicholas Jonas, you get out of bed right now!" I said loudly

Apparently it didn't faze him.

So I decided to shake him awake.

"Nick wake up, we have to go" I whined

He didn't even move.

"That's it" I said to myself

I went and I got a bowl of crushed ice cubes from the from the fridge dispenser. I came back and I slowly lifted the top of Nick's boxers that he was sleeping in. And as fast I could, I dumped the bowl of ice down his boxers. I must tell you, I've never seen anybody wake up from sleep so quickly before. He practically leaped out of bed.

"Ooh, ooh, cooooooold, get it out, get it out, get it out!" he was screaming, trying to shake the ice out of his underwear.

I couldn't contain my laughter. I literally fell to the ground laughing so hard. Nick finally noticed me laughing.

"You…you did this? I thought Joe sneaked in here or something."

I didn't answer him, I couldn't, I was still laughing so hard. He just glared at me, but a friendly glare.

"Get ready…we have to go…in like 5 minutes" I was still laughing.

He hurriedly got dressed in the bathroom, and I was still chuckling when he got back.

"I think you should know…that wasn't funny" he said trying to hid his smirk

"Oh yes, yes it was"

"Nope"

"Well, how about we ask your brothers" I said

"NO! They'll tease me" he said sad faced

"Ok, lets get going"

As we were driving to the studio, I was almost falling asleep. I was just drifting in and out, and then when I was actually about to fall asleep, Nick shook me awake.

"Still tired?" he asked

"Yeah, lil bit" I replied groggily.

We walked into the studio and began our work. I was still really tired, but I couldn't let it affect my music. I put my all into it, and became even sleepier. When we were done, I went to go get changed. While I was changing, I just felt really weak. I can't explain it, it was like I had no energy. Well that's going to make school a blast. I walked out and Nick and I drove to school. Nick and I had to depart once we got to school because I had to go to the office to speak with Mr. Scott.

I softly knocked on the door marked "Principal".

"Come in" Mr. Scott said

I slowly opened the door, and I got suddenly shy.

"Ahh…Ms. Stewart, how are ya feeling"

"I'm fine" I answered in a small voice.

"No need to be shy Miley, come take a seat"

"It's not that I'm shy, I'm just…well…embarrassed I guess." Referring to the alcohol and drugs.

"Miley, you don't need to be embarrassed, everyone makes mistakes, and you've realized yours, so you just need to move on. If I may ask, what caused you to want to drink and smoke?"

Crap…

"I was just really feeling down, and I thought that it would make me feel better, which it did for a bit, but not exactly how I wanted it to." I said looking down ashamed.

"Miley, I know how hard it is losing someone close" he started

I cringed

"And I know in your case that this has happened before to you before, and that you probably feel lonely and lost"

"Uhh" I wasn't sure what to say, this was a bit awkward, and this wasn't my number one thing on my list to talk about"

"I just want you to know, that if you ever need to talk, or just need someone to comfort you, I'm here, along with Mr. Corelli, and Ms. Kunkle." He offered

"Thanks" I whispered, still looking down

"Ok, so now that your back at school, you really need to catch up on the work you've missed, and get back into the groove of things. You're a smart girl Miley, and I know you can do it" he smiled.

I looked up and nodded my head "ok"

"Ok girlie, get to class then" he said standing up.

"Thank you Mr. Scott, I really appreciate everything"

"Not a problem Miley" he answered.

As I made my way to my first class I was kind of nervous. Everyone obviously knows about my freak out on Ms. Kunkle, and about my hospital stay, also it didn't help that Amber was in my class. Most of them actually, at least I had my first class with Nick, Lily, and Oliver.

I walked into Biology and took my seat behind Lily. She turned around and gave me a big hug; class hadn't started yet.

"What was that for" I giggled

"I just missed not having you in class" she replied.

I just smiled in response.

"Ok class, let's get started." Ms Kunkle declared

"We are going to be starting a new project today, and it's a big one. I've already picked your partners. I will hand out your partners name to you after I finish explaining the assignment." She said

"The project is to learn everything about your partner. You will be spending all your time with this person. It is up to you weather you spend the night together, you will of course need parental permission, and supervision. You have the choice of video documentation, or writing a paper on your partner. Then you will say to the class what you have learned and your own personal thoughts on your partner's life. I know this has nothing to do with science, but it's a required sophomore project."

What kind of project is this, I happen to prefer that my personal life is kept personal. This is not cool.

"Ok, now I will hand out the partners, you can speak quietly amongst each other."

Lily turned around immediately and started speaking.

"This project is gonna be so cool" she said excitedly

"Yeah, sure" I answered sadly

"Hey, what's wrong"

"I just don't want everyone knowing my business, I guess" I gloomed

"Oh, it's ok Miles, hopefully you'll get me, Nick, or Oliver.

"WHAT!!!!" someone screamed

Everyone turned their heads towards Amber.

"Ms. Kunkle, there has got to be a mistake, you cannot pair me with her" She yelled pointing at me.

Everyone turned and looked at me. I slowly felt my face heat up, and I felt very awkward. I didn't know what to say, luckily Lily did.

"And what's wrong with being her partner? " Lily snarled

"I HATE HER! THAT'S WHATS WRONG!" Amber freaked

I just looked down.

"And you think you're her favorite person, news flash Amber…she thinks you're a BITCH!" Lily returned.

I immediately looked up at Lily,

"What are you doing?" I whisper yelled at her

"That's it!" Miley and Amber, stay after class.

Oh great, I didn't even say anything and I got in trouble.

I tried to pay attention for the rest of class time, but I was kind of freaking out by having to do this dang project, and having Amber as my partner. After our little brawl in the mall, I just wanted to keep my distance, now she's going to be all up in my business. I was definitely not looking forward to this.

Soon class ended and the class left, leaving just Amber and I in our seats still. Ms. Kunkle called us up to her desk. I had a little trouble standing up, but I managed, luckily Amber didn't notice. Ms. Kunkle however did and she asked me if I was all right.

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

She gave me an 'I don't believe you ' kind of look.

Now we were both standing in front of desk.

"Now Amber, why is it that you have a problem being Miley's partner?"

"I hate her, always have, always will" she replied

Ms. Kunkle just sighed. "That's not a very nice thing to say Ms. Addison"

"Well it wasn't very nice of her to attack me at the mall the other day either"

I suddenly looked up, shocked that she would say that.

"I think you must be mistaken Amber…" Ms Kunkle started but she was cut off

"No I think you're mistaken Ms. Kunkle, while Miley was missing school, she was at the mall with Joe Jonas" Amber accused

Ms. Kunkle looked at me in disbelief,

"Is this true Miley"

"It is true, but once we are alone I will gladly explain to you why I was there" I answered

"Ok girls, you guys need serious attitude adjustments, you are still partners, and you will get a long, and I know that neither of you can afford a bad grade in my class, so make the best of it and work together."

"Ok" we replied

As Amber and I were leaving Ms. Kunkle called me back.

"First off, Miley, how are you feeling? Last I saw you, you were in an ambulance." She started

"I'm fine, still a little sore, but I'm feeling much better" I responded quietly.

"Ok next, were you really at the mall, and did you really attack Amber"

"I was at the mall, and Amber made me very upset, and I took my frustration out on her" I said truthfully.

"Explain please" she commanded.

"Joe woke me up and felt bad that I hadn't been out of the house in awhile, so he took me to the mall. Before we actually left, I took the wrong dosage of a pill that makes me sleepy. By the time we got to the mall, I was very tired and Joe noticed. We went to a music store and I got upset by something so we decided to leave…"

"What upset you" she interrupted

"…Well, I saw an old record… of my… dad's, and it just brought back memories that are still hard for me to handle. While we were walking out, we saw Amber and Ashley. They basically told me that they told the whole school I was on meth. Then they started making fun of my family, calling us hillbillies. Then she singled out my dad, and called him a loser…" I stopped I was getting angry again

"I just couldn't take it… with all my strength, I tackled her to the ground, pulling her hair. It wasn't very smart of me, because I was still really hurt from surgery and all that. She fought back eventually. Finally Joe controlled me, and she kicked me in the stomach, and I collapsed into Joe's arms. They ran away, and I was too weak and dizzy so Joe had to carry me, and I think I fell asleep in his arms. And that's the end of the story." I explained.

"Wow" was all she could say.

"Ms. Kunkle?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I really don't want Amber…or the entire class knowing all about my life, plus Amber and Ashley will just make it into a big joke"

"I know Miley, but just give Amber a chance, maybe she'll surprise you, but I can't reassign partners, and you have to do the assignment. Maybe Amber will back off, and maybe you can get her to not mention the sensitive stuff to the class"

"I doubt it" I said

"Just try it out" she responded.

I walked out of class already in a bad mood. Since I was late, she gave me a pass to my next class. So far today was not going so well. In my next class Amber and Ashley kept giving me dirty looks, I tried my best to ignore them, but it was just plain annoying. The teacher left for a few minutes to take a call in her office so that left the class to talk freely. I looked up, and you guessed it, Amber was still glaring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing," she said

"Why are you staring at me?" I was getting annoyed

"Cause you're ugly" she laughed

I started laughing too.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked confused

"That had…to be …the worst…comeback…ever" I responded laughing

Now we were getting some more attention from the people in the class.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not on meth" she said to the class

I stopped laughing and looked around and realized a lot of people actually believed her.

"You can't honestly believe I'm on meth, that's ridiculous" I shouted at everyone.

"Look out everyone, she's getting roid rage" Ashley announced

"Seriously Ashley? Roid rage is for steroids, how stupid are you?" I retorted.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Stewart" Amber urged.

"You know what, I'm done, I don't even care anymore, say what you want, it doesn't bug me, if the only way you can make yourself feel like less of a loser is by making up lies about me, then go ahead. I know the truth." I said calmly

And with that I just my head down on the desk and tried my best to ignore them.

"Ha, look everyone, she's just giving up because she can't defend herself." Amber laughed.

I could hear other people laughing also, but I just tried to tune her out.

"Amber, why can't you just be nice?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up and saw that it was Saint Sarah.

"Ok goody two shoes, no one asked you" Amber spat back.

"Well no one asked you to talk about Miley like that" Sarah defended.

"Why are you talking to me loser?" Amber shot back.

"Because, it's not right that…" Sarah started but got cut off

"That was me, telling you to shut up" Amber interrupted.

Sarah did be quiet, but she looked at me. I sent her an appreciative glance, and then I put my head back down. Soon the teacher returned and class resumed. We of course got homework, plus the homework that I missed. I realized that I was already going to be swamped on the first back.

The day continued with Amber and Ashley giving me glares and saying the occasional insult, but I manage to ignore them. I was now tired beyond belief, and wasn't feeling too good. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and fall asleep. But I realized that it wasn't going to be possible to do that, even once I returned home. I had to get so much done, and then there is also the possibility of getting a visit from Jordan. I was now headed to lunch. Finally I can relax a little.

I bought a yogurt and a banana, then took my seat next to Lily.

"Hey Miles, how's your day going?" She asked cheerfully.

I just turned and looked at her and gave her one of my signature looks.

"Oh, that well huh?" she replied.

"Well lets see. Amber is my partner and she is the last person I want knowing about my life, the whole school thinks I'm on meth, and I have homework that will take me ages to finish."

"I'm sorry Miles, we can help you with the homework thing, but there isn't much else we can do to help"

Nick and Oliver came and sat down next to us.

"How's your day going?" Oliver asked me

"Fine" I grumbled

"I'll take that as a 'not so well'." He replied

I just ignored him and started eating my yogurt. I was too tired to make conversation. I looked up and realized that Nick was looking at me concerned.

He saw me looking and was about to ask me something, but I beat him to it.

"I'm fine, just tired" I said

He smiled and nodded his head.

"By the way, I didn't appreciate that wake up call this morning" He joked

"Well, too bad, next time wake up when I tell you to" I faked mad.

"Will do, I definitely don't want to repeat that" he laughed.

I just giggled and continued eating my yogurt. I stayed quiet for the rest of lunch.

After lunch I finished the rest of my day. I continued to get homework in all my classes, added to all my missed homework. I was already beginning to panic and stress out. My last class of the day, I have Mr. Corelli. He was in the middle of one of his lectures about romance novels, and I started drifting off. I was trying hard to stay awake but my body felt like it was just shutting down. My eyelids felt like they weighed 20 pounds. I finally heard the bell ring and I slowly stood up. Everyone else was almost out of the room. I picked up my backpack and staggered under its weight. I felt so weak. I finally put it on, and leaned against the desk to steady myself. Mr. Corelli definitely noticed, since everyone else was gone already.

He walked up to me and helped steady me.

"You ok Miley?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" My voice came out so soft it surprised even me.

"Are you sure, you're looking a little out of it"

"Yeah, still a little weak I guess" I answered.

"Well ok, if you say so, just make sure you take care of yourself" he told me

"Thanks Mr. Corelli" I responded.

I walked out of the room and made my way to my locker. I put more books into my backpack, along with notebooks.

I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned around. I found myself face to face with Amber.

"What" I said flatly

"I came to talk about the project. Don't think I would willingly talk to you."

"What about the project Amber?" I asked ignoring the last part.

"I'm coming over to your house today to talk about the project, I don't know when I'll be there, just be ready for me. Oh and please tell your family to take a shower, I know you hillbillies don't approve of sanitation, but I would prefer to not be gagging the entire time I'm there" and with that she walked away.

I stood there fuming and ready to scream at her, but I controlled myself. Then Nick walked up to me.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked me

"Yeah" I answered angrily

"Whoa, did I do something" he asked scared

"No, you just missed Amber here"

"Oh, well don't listen to her Miles. She's just jealous" He explained.

"Whatever" Why would anyone be jealous of me.

I went to pick up my backpack, and I was clearly having troubles, so Nick picked it up for me.

"It's ok Nick I got it" I stated

"No, I don't mind, I need to work on my muscles anyway" He responded flexing.

"Thanks" I murmured quietly

We walked out to the car. Nick put our bags in the backseat, while I got in. I rested my head against the window and just closed my eyes. My body hurt, I was tired, and I felt weak. I just wanted a few minutes of rest.

When Nick got in, he didn't say anything, clearly not wanting to disrupt my peace. I guess I drifted off because I soon felt Nick waking me up. I hadn't realized I fell asleep, until I saw that we were at my house.

"Oops" I said embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Miles, today was a long day, and you're obviously tired, so its all good" he smiled

"Thanks Nick.

We walked inside the house and I immediately went upstairs to go change into more comfy clothes. I put on a pair of American eagle sweatpants, and a t-shirt. Then I walked over to the room Nick was staying in.

I walked into the room and he noticed me.

"Hey, what's up?" he said.

"Not much. Just wondering, are you staying over again?" I questioned.

"Well, if its ok with you. You're still not a hundred percent, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." He answered

With that, I decided to just hug him. He was a little surprised but he hugged me back. When I pulled away he was smiling broadly.

"What was that for?" he asked still smiling

"Just saying thank you, for caring so much about me"

"Miley, we all care about you. We just want you to be ok and safe" he replied

"I also wanted to say sorry" I admitted

"For what?" he was confused

"For being so crabby today. I was just having a bad day."

"Miley, you weren't that crabby, you were just stressed and tired. You were actually quieter than you were crabby. You have nothing to apologize for" he told me

"Thanks Nick. You always manage to make me feel better" I smiled

"I try" he said cockily.

"Ok, well off to do homework" I said getting up.

"Let me know if you need any help" he offered

"I will, thanks" and then I left. I slowly made my way downstairs.

I got downstairs and I pulled open my backpack. Just looking at all the books started to get me stresses again. I decided I'd start with my math homework.

I finished it about 3 and half-hours later I finished all my math homework. It took me awhile, but considering it was about a week of math homework, I was proud of myself.

I will admit that I was now drained. And that I still had more to do. I opened up my biology book. I started by reading the chapters that I missed. That's what I hate about this class. We do like four chapters a week, so that way we can complete the unit on time. Its very annoying, especially when you have to read four chapters in one night. I was in the middle of my second chapter when the doorbell rang. I groaned, knowing that it was either Amber or Jordan. I opened the door, and was actually glad it was Amber.

I opened the door, and she came barging in. I also noticed that she had a few bags with her.

"Sure come in" I said sarcastically.

She dumped her stuff on my couch and turned around to face me.

"Shut up Stewart" she snarled.

"What's all that?" I asked gesturing to the bags.

"Oh, those are my overnight bags" she answered as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, and what are they doing in my house?" I asked angrily

"Well, if I'm going to be staying here for the next two-weeks, I'll need my stuff." She stated

"Big sack of mean say whaaaaat?" I said shocked

"Yeah, I don't really want my house infected with Stewart germs so I decided I would be staying here."

"Ha, that's funny…I don't think so" I said seriously.

"Too bad, you don't have a choice. We both need a good grade, and daddy says I can't fail another class or I get my credit card taken away. I could always tell Ms. Kunkle that you're not cooperating and then she'll give you a worse grade then me." She threatened.

"And you didn't consider even asking me if you could live in my house for the next two weeks?" I asked

"No I didn't she said smartly

"Amber, you can't stay here," I said seriously

"And why not?" she asked annoyingly

I didn't want to tell her that her being here when my so-called boyfriend would be here would be bad idea, plus the whole Hannah thing.

"Just because. We hate each other Amber, this is a bad idea" I tried

"Well I'm willing to try, and that's all that matters. Now will you please show me to my room"

I realized that I lost. Nothing I said would make her leave.

"Ha, what makes you think you get a room" I smirked.

"Stewart, I'm not sleeping on this floor or this nasty couch, and I know you have more rooms upstairs" she spat

"Sorry, the guest room is being used" I smiled.

"By who, kick them out" she ordered

"Hey Miles, who was at the door?" Nick asked from the stairs

"What the heck is he doing here?" Amber asked.

"Nick is staying in the guest room, therefore you're not" I giggled at my victory

"Are you two like a thing or something" she motioned between us

Nick and I both blushed like nuts.

"No we're not, he's just staying here for awhile" I answered

"Why?"

"It's none of your business" I stated angrily.

"Hey Amber" Nick waved

"Uggghhh" she yelled.

Nick and I just smirked at each other.

Just then someone knocked on the door, and Joe came barging in.

"Miley! How was your first day back?" He seemed joyful as he hugged me

"It was fine Joe." I answered actually smiling.

"Good, now I ordered some pizza for dinner to celebrate. It should be here soon" he said.

He turned around and noticed Amber standing there.

"Hey, you're the girl from the mall" he said as realization hit.

"Yeah I am. Nice to see you again Joe" she flirted

"Ya, I'm not interested" he rejected her.

By now Nick had come downstairs and we all started laughing, minus Amber.

"So why is she here?" Joe asked me

"School project. She's staying here for the next two weeks." I explained

"Bummer" he replied

"No the bummer is I have to sleep on this sick couch" she complained

"But what about the other four bedrooms upstairs?" Joe asked

"Joe!!" I screeched

"You have four other bedrooms upstairs, and you were going to make me sleep on the couch!" she yelled.

I slapped Joe on the back of the head,

"I'll show you your room" I mumbled

I brought her upstairs and put her in the second guest room. I don't really want her in Jackson's room or my dad's.

"Here you go" I said

"Well I guess its better than the couch" she stated.

"Make yourself at home. Just don't go in any of the other bedrooms. Please, that's the only thing I ask of you"

"Fine"

"Ok, I'll call you when the pizza is here"

With that I walked downstairs. Nick and Joe were watching T.V.

"Sorry Miley, I didn't know you wanted her to sleep on the couch" Joe apologized

"It's fine" I sighed

I grabbed my books and brought them to the kitchen table. I tuned out all the other noises, and focused on my reading. I was having a hard time concentrating; I kept wanting to fall asleep. I managed to finish the chapters and then I started on the homework that with went with it. I finished two of the five worksheets that goes along with the reading when the pizza got here. Joe got up and paid the guy. I called Amber they all started eating in the living room. I stayed where I was and kept working on my homework. I was determined on finishing it.

"Hey, Miles, aren't you going to eat some" Joe asked

"No thanks. I really need to finish this, plus I'm not that hungry." I replied

"Come on Miley, you need to eat something" Nick urged.

"No, it's fine, really. I'll eat something later" I promised

"OMG she's anorexic isn't she" Amber rudely accused

"No I'm not, I'm just busy right now. I can't eat that anyway" oops, I said too much

"Why can't you eat it?" she asked

"Oh I'm sorry Miley, I forgot, I can get my mom to make you some soup, if you want" Joe said

"No it's ok, I got stuff here, but thanks anyway" I replied

"Wait, why can't eat pizza" Amber asked being nosey.

"She can't eat solid food because she just had…" Joe started

"JOE!" I cut him off

"Because she just had what?" Amber questioned

"Just tell her Miley, it's too late now, with Joe and his big mouth" Nick said

"Ughh, I had surgery last week ok, so I can't eat solid foods" I revealed.

"Oh like I'm supposed to believe that. Prove it!" she dared

"Are you serious, why would I make that up?" I asked upset

"Why would you lie about having four bedrooms upstairs?" She asked back

"Fine, here, happy" I said lifting up my shirt to show her my scar, and the bruises left over.

"Eww, you're scarred" she stated

I just rolled my eyes.

"Why did you need surgery " she questioned

"It's none of your business Amber" I said harshly

I went back to doing my homework. It was had to concentrate over their talking and the T.V. I would have gone up to my room to study, but I knew I would fall asleep for sure, so I stuck it out. When I finished my worksheets it was about 8pm. I was ready to keel over. I

I stood up and went over to the fridge. I got something to drink, and grabbed a jar of baby food from the pantry. I really like baby food desserts. They're good. But the veggie kind, that stuff is nasty.

I started eating while starting the next subject. I was determined to get everything done tonight.

"Ok, everyone, I'll see you later" Joe said

"You're not staying the night?" I wondered

"No, Nick is here anyway, so you don't need me. You're all grown up" He said faking a tear.

"See you later Joe" I hugged him

"See you tomorrow morning Miley. Get some rest, you've been studying forever" He said sincerely

"We'll see, no promises" I smiled.

"Bye" he called out before leaving

I went back to my history homework.

"Where's your parents" Amber asked

I tensed. I was dreading this question,

"They're not here" I said through clenched teeth.

"Where are they" She asked again

"Just leave it alone Amber" Nick said

"Well, I'm going to need to know for the project, are they coming back tonight?" she questioned

"No they're out of town, not gonna be back for like 3 weeks" I said quietly

"What about your brother"

"He's in college?" I stated

"Oh, ok" she was finally finished

I went back to doing my homework.

I have no idea how I'm supposed to hide all this crap from Amber. This is going to be tough.

**Nick's POV**

At around 10:30pm I heard the doorbell ring, so I got up to answer it. It was of course Jordan.

"Hey man, is Miley here?"

Of course she's here, this is her house.

"She's in the kitchen studying. She's been at it since we got home from school" I explained.

I turned to show him, and I saw Miley actually fell asleep doing her homework.

"Well, I guess she fell asleep..." I observed

Amber looked over at Miley. "Oh, this is prime" She pulled out her video camera. She started taping Miley.

"Miley's life is so boring she fell asleep" Amber said while taping Miley.

"Who are you" Jordan asked her.

She turned to look at him.

"I'm Amber Addison, who are you?" she flirted

"I'm Miley's boyfriend Jordan" He kinda flirted back.

I just rolled my eyes. I went over to Miley. She looked so drained. She was basically passed out in her history book. Jordan then came over and started to wake her.

She looked up and had this look of confusion on her face.

"Crap, how long was I out?" she mumbled groggily

"About two hours" I informed her.

"What?!" She shouted

She stood up too quickly and instantly got dizzy. She grabbed the table for support.

"You all right?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah, just stood up to fast" she explained

"Hey babe" Jordan greeted her with a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Jordan" she replied back.

He went up to her and hugged her.

"How was your first day back" He questioned.

"It was fine, just too much homework" she answered.

"I missed you Miles" he said

He went up and kissed her on the lips.

"Missed you too hun" she replied

He kissed her again, this time a little more deeply. Then Miley remembered where she was and pulled away. She turned to look at Amber.

"You're taping me?" She asked in disbelief

"Umm, yeah, duh" Amber said snottily.

"How much did you tape?" Miley asked upset.

"From when you were sleeping" Amber smiled

"Give me the camera!" Miley yelled reaching for it.

"No way, you were drooling, that's good stuff" she taunted

"Give it!" Miley lunged at her. Amber moved out of the way causing Miley to hit the floor.

"Uugh" Miley groaned when she made contact with the floor.

"Whoa, you alright Miles?" I asked her running over to her,

I helped her up and she glared at Amber.

"I'm fine" she was mad, beyond mad. Not to mention Amber was still taping.

She went back to doing her homework. Finally Amber stopped taping. Jordan was watching T.V. in the living room, with me. Amber came over and sat really close to Jordan on the couch.

"So you said you were Miley's boyfriend?" She asked

"Yeah" he answered

"Well, that's weird" She said confused

"Why?" he asked suspicious.

"I just figured she was dating Nick" Amber answered plainly

"Why would you figure that?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Amber, why would you figure that" I glared daggers at her.

By now Miley was paying attention.

"Well, I mean, with them kissing all, I just assumed. You must have an open relationship with Miley or something." Amber said innocently.

"WHAT?!" Miley, Jordan, and I all yelled.

"Jordan, that's not true, she hates me, she's just trying to sabotage me" Miley nervously explained.

"Yeah, Jordan man, she's lying, neither of us would do that to you" I said a bit calmer than Miley.

Jordan's face was red, and he looked super angry.

"Miley, can I talk to you outside?" He asked through gritted teeth

"Yeah, sure" she said sadly. She probably figured he was going to break up with her or something.

"Bring your shoes, we'll be going for a walk" he told her

"She got ready and followed him outside.

As soon as the door closed, I turned and started to yell at Amber.

**Jordan's POV**

I can't believe it, I knew she was with that Nick guy. Oh she is most definitely going to pay for this. I'll make sure of it.

We started walking outside and I roughly grabbed her arm.

"Jordan, I swear she was lying, I would never cheat, I swear" she was almost in tears

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your excuses" I snapped harshly at her.

I started dragging her to the beach. I noticed thunder off in the distance, and I realized we were probably going to get stuck in the storm. The beach was deserted, considering it was almost 11 pm. I pushed her onto the sand, and made sure she got a face full of sand.

"Get up" I spat at her.

She stood while trying to get the sand off of her. I walked toward the water gripping her arm. When we got to the water, I pushed her in. I felt the water and realized it was freezing. Good, just what she deserved.

She screamed. I figured it was from the cold, but she had a look of pain etched on her face.

**Miley's POV**

Oh my God. It was freezing. Then I felt the water reach my scar. Oh man, it stung so bad that I couldn't help but scream. Salt water on an open wound was for sure painful.

I guess I made too much noise for Jordan seeing as he grabbed my hair, and shoved my head under water. I felt my face being pushed into the sand. I obviously couldn't breathe, and was wiggling to try and get up, but Jordan held me down firmly. Finally he lifted my head up, and gave me a chance to get one breath before he pushed me under again. I tried squirming again, and I soon tired myself out. I just gave up, and waited for him to pull me up. When he did, I took the opportunity to beg him to stop.

"Please sto…" I was cut off by being dunked again. This time I didn't get much of a breath.

I just tried to relax my body, hoping I could scare Jordan into bringing me up again. It was still awhile before he lifted my head again, and I was desperate for air. I started coughing and gagging. He must have taken pity on me because I found myself lying on the sand. I could barely tell that it was starting to rain.

As I lay there panting trying to catch my breath, Jordan was rambling on about how I was a cheater and how I was a slut and stuff like that. My eyes were closed as I was focusing on my breathing. I suddenly felt blow to my side. My hands instantly flew to my side in pain. I guess I let out some sort of strangled cry, and so he kicked me again. I couldn't help it, I just started crying. I was so sick of everything, and I couldn't take it anymore. He lifted me up by my shirt and pushed me up against a palm tree.

"Be quiet" He threatened.

I just kept crying, I couldn't stop. He shoved me again. And this time let me fall to the ground. He then proceeded to get on top of me, and basically squish the air out of me. I could breath but it was hard to do so, while crying. I suddenly was getting slapped across the face with his palm, numerous times. After what seemed like forever he got off of me. By now it was raining hard. He picked me up by my hair again, and managed to punch me in the stomach several times. I felt like I was going to pass out. He dragged me to a picnic table, and made me sit. He then told me he wanted to see me in my bra and underwear. I shook my head no. Well that received me another blow to the stomach, causing me to start coughing. He started pulling my t-shirt off of me, and finally got it off. He threw it somewhere. Then he worked his way to my sweatpants. I started to struggle again, and that earned me another 3 slaps to the face, plus a backhand. I officially had no energy to fight anymore. I felt my pants come off. And I was scared of what was going to come next.

I opened my eyes, and I saw him glaring at me.

"You'll get your clothes back when you learn your lesson. If you think cheating on me will get me to break up with you, then your wrong, I'll just make your life worse." He explained to me.

"But…I…I didn't" I was freezing, my teeth wouldn't stop chattering.

"I know you did, there's no use in lying" He snarled

"Now you're going to sit there, until I decide you're cold enough." He informed me.

I was already freezing, with being thrown in the ocean during the wintertime, plus the rain and wind. I was miserable. I tried hugging my freezing body. I basically felt naked in front of him. He was currently standing under and umbrella at another table. He was a lot drier than I was. I just sat there, sitting there, crying quietly trying to find the warmest position.

"So why did you scream when I threw you in the water?" he asked me

"S…salt…w…w….water on my c…c… cut from surg…gery" I replied through clicking teeth.

He walked into the rain and over to me. He untangled my body, so he could see my stomach. Any chance at warmth that I had was gone now. I looked down, and saw that the cut was enflamed. It was red around the edges and the stitches, and then it was a puffy white around the red. He reached to touch it, and I cried out.

It stung so badly.

"When you get home, you might want to put antiseptic on it, so it doesn't get infected. Something told me it was already infected, but I just nodded my head. He left me again, and went under the umbrella to escape the rain.

**Nick's Pov**

"Man, the storm is really picking up out there, I hope they're ok" I said to Amber

"Oh I'm sure they're fine" Amber replied nonchalantly.

"Amber, you have to tell Jordan the truth. It's not fair to either of them to keep the truth from him" I told her

"Why should I? I hate her. This is what she deserves. Plus he's cute, maybe he'll dump her, and come to me" she said

"Amber, seriously, Miley doesn't deserve this. She's probably the last person on the face of the earth to deserve any of this. There's a lot about Miley you don't know, and a lot that she doesn't want you to know, so please, just tell the truth, and spare Miley this one time" I practically begged.

"Fine, only because you talked me into it" she caved.

"Thank you Amber, really"

"Yeah, whatever. She muttered.

**Jordan's POV**

I looked down at my watch and realize that Miley's been sitting on the bench for about an hour. I can see her visibly shaking. It's well after midnight now, so I decide that she's had enough. I walk over to her and noticed that the wind has picked up. I toss her wet clothes to her, and I heard them slap against her skin. She jumps startled. She quickly starts to put them on.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I asked her

She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head, still shaking and teeth chattering. She went to stand up from the table, and I immediately noticed her wobbly legs. She totally collapsed into the sand. I felt kinda bad for her so I went over and helped her up. Now that I think about it, she's still technically supposed to be on bed rest. I'm sure she's not fully healed yet, and that she's still really weak. I held her against my body as we started to walk back. She was leaning on me as we were walking, I'm pretty sure if I wasn't holding onto her, she would have fallen over again. I looked down at her and took notice to her clothes sticking to her body. Her skin was ice cold and pale white, and she was still shaking. She was being really quiet, I'm sure she's too scared to say anything. I also took notice that her lips were slightly blue. You couldn't really see that I had hit her face, you would think it was red from her being cold. We soon reached her doorstep and we went inside.

**Miley's POV**

Brrr… I'm cold. There is not a warm spot in my body. I can't believe Amber would stoop this low. Actually, I take that back, I can believe it. Whatever, there's nothing I can do now. This is kinda the last thing I need right now, and I'm struggling enough as it is trying to keep it together.

We are currently on my front porch getting ready to go inside.

"I want you to ignore everyone and go straight upstairs ok." Jordan told me

"K…kay. C…can I g…g….grab my home…work f…f…irst. I n…n…eed to f…finish it b…by t…t…tomorrow." I stuttered from the cold and nervousness.

"Yeah, go ahead, but don't talk to anyone" he said

I just nodded my head, I was too worn out to talk.

We went inside the house, and we were immediately greeted by Nick's worried face.

"Are you guys ok, man you guys are soaked, the storm is picking up out there" Nick rambled.

Jordan let go of me and I felt like I wasn't strong enough to hold myself up. I staggered a bit but continued walking to my homework. I threw everything into my bag, and went straight up the stairs. I was having a hard time going up the stairs so I had to go slowly.

"What's with her?" I heard Nick say

"She's pissed at Amber" was all Jordan answered with.

I rolled my eyes and continued up to my room.

Once I reached my room I just laid face down on my bed, I didn't even bother changing out of my wet clothes. I needed a few minutes to calm myself.

**Amber's POV**

This is totally unlike me but I feel kinda bad for Miley. She looked sad, and scared, and genuinely tired. I realized I need to do two things tonight. One I needed to tell Jordan the truth, and two, I need to apologize to Miley.

"Jordan, I promise you, we never kissed" I heard Nick say

"Yeah sure, just get out of my face Nick" Jordan didn't say nicely

"For real Jordan, she loves you, it didn't happen, I promise you" Nick defended

"Nick, just give it up alright, I'm sick of you trying to defend something that I know  is true." Jordan spat angrily

"Actually Jordan…" I started

The two guys looked my way.

"I kinda, umm, made the whole thing up" I said quietly

"And I'm just supposed to believe you. What did Nick here make you do this?" He asked upset

"No, I just feel bad." I answered

"Why would you just make something up like that, it doesn't make sense" He questioned

"Look, Miley and I don't really like each other. In fact it could probably be defined as hate. Me and my friends make fun of her and her friends at school. So when I saw you and her together, I took it as the perfect opportunity to get to her. I just didn't realize I made the wrong choice, until I saw the look on her face when you thought she cheated." I explained.

"Well, Amber, that was a really bitchy thing to do. You almost caused Miley and I our relationship" Jordan said a little bit more relaxed.

"Look, I'm sorry, and I'm going to go apologize to Miley next. " I said

"Fine, you go talk to her, and then I need to talk to her next" He told me.

I slowly went up the stairs. I really don't want to apologize to Miley because I hate her, but I know that it's the right thing to do, and that I need to do it. I reached her what I assumed was her door and I knocked. I heard a faint 'come in' so I opened the door.

The room was dark except for a small desk lamp. I looked around and saw Miley on her bed face down. She was still wearing her wet clothes, and she was shivering.

"Miley?" I asked

I saw her flinch when she heard my voice. She must not have been expecting it to be me.

"What do you want" she mumbled. It came out distorted because her face was in her pillow. She still hasn't looked up.

"I just wanted to say sorry" I said.

"Fine" was all that came out of her mouth.

I went over and sat on the bed next to her body.

"I told Jordan the truth, so now he knows"

"Great" was her reply

"Look, I know you're pissed at me, but can't you at least look at me while I'm apologizing" I asked as I put my hand on her arm.

I quickly pulled my hand away. She was ice cold.

"Jeez, you're freezing. Don't you want to get out of your wet clothes?" I questioned amazed that she was still in them.

"I'm not mad" she ignored my last question

"Why not" she should be mad at me, I would be mad at me.

"Look, I just want to be alone right now" She said so softly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Ok, I understand, I'll see you in the morning I guess" I said

I didn't get a response so I just left. Her voice sounded so sad and gloomy. I screwed up big time.

I went downstairs and told Jordan he could go up.

As he was leaving Nick turned to me.

"How was she?" He asked concerned.

"Well she wasn't mad" I informed

"Really, I figured she would have flipped on you" He said

"Nope, she was more sad than angry I guess" I responded.

**Jordan's POV**

I feel bad. Miley was telling the truth the whole time. I mean, I probably was going to do something to her tonight anyway, but I was a little harsh with the whole water and rain thing. She's probably going to be sick as a dog tomorrow.

I went up to her room and walked right in. I saw her lying on her bed, face down

"Hey" I greeted softly

"Hey" she said back quietly

"You're still wearing those clothes" I asked in disbelief

"I guess" was what she replied, still just as quiet.

"Can you sit up please" I asked

She slowly moved from her spot facedown on the bed, She sat up with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. She kept her face downward.

I placed my fingers on her chin and she flinched. She was still freezing cold and shivering. I slowly lifted her head to face me. I could see her eyes were red and swollen with tears in them, and that she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry, Amber told me everything" I apologized

She didn't say anything she just nodded her head; a few of her tears slipping down her already tear stained face. I brought my thumbs up to wipe them away, which caused her to flinch again. I could tell that she was scared shitless of me.

"Hey, you need to get out of these clothes ok? Take a nice warm shower, and get some warm pajamas on"

She just nodded her head again. She wasn't looking too good. She was still pale, and her eyes looked so tired and sore from crying, along with the shaking.

"How're your stitches" I questioned.

"They're fine" she whispered.

"Can I see?" I asked as nicely as I could, I suppose I owe it to her to be nice right now.

She lifted her shirt up a bit to show me her stomach. I could clearly see the bruises that I caused her tonight for no reason. She could sense what I was looking at and more tears continued to silently fall. Her stitches didn't look any better.

"Wait here, I'll be back" I said going into her bathroom.

I didn't wait for a reply.

I went and started searching for some antiseptic cream to put on her cut. I also found some gauze and tape. I went back to the room, and it looked like she didn't move an inch.

I started putting the cream on her scar, and she hissed. I assume it must have stung. She stayed quiet though, as I applied the gauze and tape.

"There we go, all done" I stated

"Thanks" she sniffled

"No problem, it's the least I can do" I answered.

Once again I was met with silence.

"Well, I'll see you later I guess" I said standing up.

"Bye" she replied.

**Miley's POV**

I don't know what to think about any of this. I feel like shit, I'm tired, sore, cold, and upset. I just want to curl up and fall asleep. But I can't because I have to finish my homework. I just don't feel like talking to anyone. I feel like giving up. I'm really hoping Nick doesn't come up here to talk to me, even though I know he will. Unless he's too scared to because of Jordan.

I slowly stood up. I changed into dry clothes, even though it didn't make me feel any warmer. I grabbed my books and sat on the floor against my bed and got to work…again.

**Nick's POV**

I saw Jordan coming down the stairs looking kind of…sad.

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"She will be, but she wants to be left alone for awhile. She's just kind of upset about the whole ordeal. I think she's going to shower and go to bed.

**No POV**

_With Miley_

That night, Miley stayed up until about four am. She was so tired that it took her a lot longer to finish it. By the time she was done, she was so drained that she didn't have the energy to get into bed. She stayed on floor and slept for the hour she had. Before she went to bed she could already tell she was getting sick. She was sniffling and coughing, and her head was pounding. She was still freezing, but she didn't care. She had officially shut down on herself. The only thing she cared about right now was getting her homework done, so she could pass the tenth grade.

_With Nick_

Nick was kinda worried about Miley, but he decided to give her space. His love for her is growing everyday. When he went o bed that night, he felt ashamed that he actually wanted Jordan and Miley to break up, that way he could be with her. He fell asleep thinking about Miley.

_With Amber_

She went into her room after Jordan left. She was feeling a bit guilty about the whole deal that happened that ay. She felt that there was a lot that Miley was hiding from her, and that she wanted to find out. Her opinions of Miley haven't changed, she still hates her, she just feels bad about what she did. Amber fell asleep that night thinking about how to find out more about Miley.

_With Jordan_

Jordan felt bad about what he did to Miley that day. She had tried to tell him that it was a lie, and he ignored her. He hurt her anyways. When he saw her face, he felt a pang of guilt run through him. That pang of guilt is not enough to stop him from the things he will do in the future, but for that one moment, he couldn't stand to see that look on her face. That night, Jordan went to bed thinking about his mistakes that day.

* * *

**AN. Alright guys, I hope you liked this. If you're wondering how long it is, its 27 pages. I thought that would make up for the long wait. I hope that it wasn't too much to read. So last time I asked you all a question about Miley, so I'll do that again.**

**Do you think that Miley and Justin Gaston are dating?**

**If they are dating, would that be inappropriate because of their ages?**

**Do you think Justin is using Miley for fame?**

**And do you think Justin is Cute, Hot, Average, or Butt.**

**I personally don't think they're dating, but that it could be a possibility in the future. As long as they claim that they aren't dating, then I'll believe them. It might be inappropriate in some ways for them to date, but overall I think that as long as her parents are cool with it, and that boundaries are set, then it's totally fine. I don't think it was Justin's intention to use Miley for fame, I think it just kind of happened naturally. Obviously if you walk around with Miley Cyrus, you're going to get noticed. And I think Justin is in the Cute/Hot range. If you've seen Taylor Swifts Love Story music video, he's pretty cute. I also like is modeling pics. Overall I like Justin.**

**By Everyone, I'll keep writing as much as I can. **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews, as always I could use a few more, but I appreciate those of you who did. Please help me reach 100. That would be great.

So I'm going to try to keep updating quickly, but no promises. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the alarm going off. It was 5 am. I hate getting up this dang early. I listened to hear if Miley was awake or not, since she was usually up before me, but I didn't hear anything. I walked down to the hallway to Miley's room. I knocked on her door, and I didn't get a reply. I opened the door, and I was immediately met with a horrible looking Miley. She was sitting on the ground, with her back resting against her bed. Her head was tilted to the side. She was surrounded by schoolbooks. She had dark circles and bags under her eyes, and her hair was all messy. She was sleeping and she had a slight snore. I quietly walked over to her and I gently shook her body.

"Hey Miles, wake up" I said softly

I didn't get a reply, so I shook her a little bit harder.

"Miley, come on, wake up"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Nick?" her voice came out hoarsely

Her hand went to her head, and she closed her eyes again.

"Yeah, it's me. You alright?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is it time to get up?" she asked, her voice still hoarse.

"Yeah, it's about 5:05 am. We need to get ready" I informed her.

"Ok." She responded

I grabbed her hand, and helped her up. She looked miserable. I noticed her sniffling a bit.

"Are you sick?" I asked her

"Why?" her voice cracked

"Well for one, you're losing your voice, your sniffling…" I was interrupted with her coughing, "…and you're coughing" I stated.

"So? I said I was fine didn't I?"

"Yes, but you always say you're fine, and I get this feeling that you're not being honest" I said smartly

"Yeah, well don't worry about it. If I really, truly, weren't fine, I would tell you. And I'm telling you now that I'm fine" she stated

"Well, I think you should stay home from school today" I suggested

"And I'm thinking that I'm so glad that I don't have to listen to what you think" she replied

"Come on Miley, you're clearly sick, and you look like you could pass out any minute" I begged.

"I can't Nick, I've missed enough school, I need to go" She said making up her mind.

"Fine then, I guess I can't do anything to stop you. What are you going to do about Amber?" I asked

"I'll leave her a note saying I'll meet her at school" she said simply.

"Ok then, hurry though. And at least take some cold medicine" I offered

"Well get out so I can change" she ordered

And with that I left the room. It kind of bugs me how she always pretends to be ok, especially when she is far from ok. I mean, she looks so tired, and sick. I hate that she won't let anyone help her.

**Miley's POV**

Ugghhh. When Nick woke me up I thought I was going to die. I feel as if I can't function right now. I'm so tired; I got about an hour of sleep. Not to mention, the sleep I did get sucked. I was coughing and sniffling like no other. Plus I was sleeping in a sitting position. Let me tell you, it does wonders to your back and neck, and not good wonders.

When Nick had mentioned my voice, sniffling, and coughing, he left out pounding headache, fever and sore throat. Not forgetting my already sore body.

As much as I wanted to take up Nick's offer and stay at home, I knew I couldn't. I'm used to being a straight A student with and occasional B. And now, I don't have a grade higher than a D+. If I keep this up, I'll fail, and I really don't want to repeat 10th grade.

I started getting ready. I wore a loose pair of jeans with a few holes in them, along with a Harvard sweatshirt. I then put on a pair of Ugg boots and loosely tucked my jeans into them. When I went into the bathroom, I was met with the miserable face Nick had mentioned. I basically looked as if I would keel over any minute. My hair was all over the place. My eyes were bagging and had dark circles under them. My nose was a bright red color, and the skin was chapped underneath it.

I quickly brushed the snarls out of my hair, ignoring my sore scalp from getting dragged by my hair, and put in some curling gel, to get my hair how I wanted it. I made it so that it would hide my face. I carefully pulled my hair up and put my Hannah wig on. I then applied my makeup to hide the bags and circles under my eyes. It didn't do much to cover it, but hopefully it would do. I stuck a package of Kleenex into my purse, along with my phone and a few cough drops. After making sure Amber wasn't anywhere around I then made my way out to the hallway.

I slowly walked down the stairs, leaning against the railing the whole way down. When I got to the bottom I saw Nick sitting at the counter. I walked over to him and he handed me a glass of orange juice. I took a sip, and it immediately stung my throat. I winced but I tried to hide it. If he saw it, he didn't take notice to it. I quickly finished the glass, ignoring the pain in my throat. I washed my glass, and quickly ate a small cup of applesauce. I then took a notepad that was lying on the counter.

-_Amber_

_Nick and I went to school early today. Help yourself to any of the food and drinks. I'll see you at school._

_-Miley_

"Hey Miley, we need to go now" Nick said

"Kay" My voice came out scratchy

"Are you going to be able to sing?" Nick questioned

"I don't know, but I'm going to try" I stated

With that we walked outside, me a few paces behind Nick. We put our backpacks in the backseat and then got in the car. I leaned my head against the window, and closed my eyes. I wish I could say I fell asleep, but every time I got close, I began coughing or I had to blow my nose. We soon made it to the studio, and I saw that Joe and Kevin were already there.

"You guys are late" Kevin scolded

"Sorry" I croaked

Both Joe and Kevin took a good look at me, and I could tell they knew I looked like crap. I gave them a look that said 'Don't Even Ask It' and thankfully they didn't. I'm so sick of people asking me if I'm ok.

"Well, let's get started" Joe suggested

We all went into the booth. The person working the soundboard gave us the cue to start. The Jonas' started playing their instruments. I patiently waited for my own cue. When I started singing, it sounded absolutely horrible. My voice was cracking, and it came out all nasally because of my stuffed up nose, not to complain, but it also hurt like hell to sing.

"Ok, stop, we need to cut" The guy behind the glass said, I think his name is Marcus.

I looked down embarrassed. I felt both Nick and Joe's hands on my back trying to comfort me.

"Hannah darling, not to be mean, but that was awful, what going on?" Marcus asked

"Sorry, Marcus, I'm feeling a little under the weather today" it just plain and simply hurt to talk now.

"Well, how about we try once more, and if you can't get it, we'll do the boys part today, and yours when you feel better. Then we'll put them together." He offered.

I just nodded my head. We started again, and this time when I tired singing, my voice completely went out all together. It came out all whisperish and soft. I groaned in frustration.

"Ok Hannah, why don't you join me out here while we let the boys do their thing" he told me.

I walked out of the booth without saying a word. I just kind of hung my head and went and sat next to Marcus.

"Hey Hannah, if you need some water, there is a drinking fountain out in the hallway, a few doors down" He informed me.

"Thanks" I pretty much whispered

I got up and walked out the door. This is just great, my voice is completely gone. This is exactly what I need right now, just another thing to pile onto my problems. I soon reached the drinking fountain, and tried to drink some. The cool water slid down my throat, it felt good, yet it was painful at the same time. On my way back, I stopped in the bathroom quickly. I took a look at myself in the mirror, and realized I looked worse than I had earlier. My eyelids were drooping, my nose was redder, the bags got bigger, and the circles got darker. I basically looked like the living dead. I quickly reapplied some more makeup, pretending that it would help, even though I knew it wouldn't. I then grabbed some toilet paper from a stall, and blew my nose. I washed my hands and then continued back to the studio. I walked in and took my seat on the office chair next to Marcus again.

"Welcome back, did the water help?" He asked, still focused on the boys singing their hearts out.

'Yeah, a little bit" My voice came out still in a whisper.

**AN- From this point on, just assume Miley's voice is gone, and it's coming out in a whisper. It gets annoying to write every time. Thanks!**

I swallowed and once again it hurt, but this time it caused me to go into a coughing fit. As I was coughing I could see Marcus eyeing me, and scooting farther away from me. He was probably afraid that I would get him sick or something. I rolled my chair away from him a bit, and my coughing finally seized.

"Wow, you are hardcore sick right now aren't you?" Marcus inquired

"I guess" I replied

I propped my legs up next to me, and curled my body into the chair. I leaned my head against the armrest and closed my eyes. It wasn't the most particularly comfortable position, but it would do for the time being. I dozed off and on, not really getting any real sleep. I just kept sniffling my nose, and clearing my throat. My head was pounding and my body seemed hot. I ignored everything and concentrated on getting my only peace I was expecting today. I had my eyes closed and just continued resting.

I heard the music stop, and Marcus tell the boys that they were done. I could soon hear them standing right above me. I assume that they thought I was sleeping.

"She looks horrible" Kevin stated

"She looks like she hasn't slept in days" Joe added

"She looks like she hasn't eaten in days" Nick put in.

I decided I better 'wake up' before they dragged me back to the house to skip school. I squinted my eyes open.

"Are you guys done" it came out pretty weak

"Yeah, we're done." Nick stated

I nodded my head and started to get out of my curled position. I noticed my body was super sluggish. I guess Joe noticed too.

"Hannah, are you sure you don't want to stay home today, you aren't looking too well?" He asked, he called me Hannah since Marcus was still at the soundboard.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I've got too many things I need to do today" I replied, not mentioning that I had school, once again because Marcus was within hearing distance.

"Hannah, need your rest" Nick stated

"I've made up my mind already, thanks for the concern, but I'm fine, really" I defended.

"You are not fine" Joe mumbled before walking away.

At this point, I didn't even care; I chose to ignore him. I knew that I had won this battle. Nick and I made it to the car. Once inside, I pulled my wig off, and fixed my Miley hair how I wanted it. It was a pretty quiet ride to school. We didn't really talk, I just rested my eyes like always. When we got to school, Nick and I walked in. I got my books from my locker and headed to Ms. Kunkle's class.

I took my seat behind Lily and rested my head in my hands. I heard Lily turn around in her seat.

"Hey Miley" she greeted.

I lifted my head up, and I could clearly hear her gasp. I guess I looked_ that_ bad.

"Hi Lils"I responded weakly

"Miley, what happened, you sound and look horrible" she asked

"I just have a cold, I'm fine" I answered

"Miley, you are clearly not fine, have you looked in the mirror this morning" she questioned

"Thanks Lily, I appreciate that, because clearly I want to hear that I look like crap right now" I said not quite angrily, but not in the nicest tone either.

"Sorry, it's just…I worry about you sometimes, you downplay everything" she said quietly.

I sighed

"Look Lily, you don't need to worry about me, I appreciate it, but it isn't necessary" I responded nicely.

"Ok, but if things ever aren't ok, please come to me, I want to be there to help" she replied.

I just nodded my head, and put my head back in my hands. I heard her sigh and she turned around. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the headache. I felt just plain horrible. My body felt like it was overheating, my throat was burning like Hell itself, and all I wanted to do was just collapse and fall asleep. I heard Miss. Kunkle enter the room. I looked up, and covered my face with my hair from the sides. Miss. Kunkle started her lecture, and I tried my best to pay attention, but the headache was really bugging me.

"Miley?" Ms. Kunkle asked

"Miss. Stewart?" She asked a little bit louder

I finally snapped out of it and raised my head.

**Miss. Kunkle's POV**

I looked out at my students, and I noticed Miley had her head facing downward, so I decided to catch her not paying attention. I called her name a few times, and she finally realized I was talking to her. When she looked up, I immediately regretted choosing her. She looked horrible. She was clearly sick, anyone could tell just by looking at her face.

"Oh…huh?" she asked confused, her voice weak and in a whisper. Yeah, she was most definitely sick.

I wasn't sure what to say at first, I mean I did call on her, but still.

"Could you please answer the question" I finally asked.

She looked around sheepishly trying to figure out what the question was, and then she looked back at me and looked rather embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" she cleared her throat, "I guess I zoned" she whispered sheepishly.

I decided to not drawl on the fact that she wasn't paying attention, if I was as sick as she seemed, I wouldn't have been paying attention either.

"Can anyone else answer the question?" I asked the class, and the rest of class resumed normally.

I noticed that the bell was going to ring soon, so I started to wrap up the class. Just as I predicted, the bell rang and the students all left their seats to carry on with their day. I noticed Miley still lagging a bit, it looked as if she was having trouble holding herself up.

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

She looked over at me and nodded her head. She slowly made her way towards me, and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She looked like she would rather be anywhere else than at school.

"Look I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention earlier…" she started but I cut her off.

"No that's fine, I just wanted to make sure you were ok" I informed her.

I could tell she inwardly groaned as she responded with "I'm ok".

"Are you sure, you seem rather sick, maybe you should go home" I said

"I'm sure, really I'm fine, besides, I can't really miss anymore school" she replied, her voice still scratchy.

"But Miley, if you're sick, the only way you can get better is by getting rest, and judging by the bags under your eyes, I can see you haven't gotten a whole lot" I observed

"Well I was up late last night working on homework, which reminds me…" she broke off and started digging in her bag. She pulled out a folder, and brought out a wad of worksheets and notebook paper. "Here, I finished it…" she said holding the papers out for me to grab.

"You're telling me you finished all your homework for the time you were gone in one night?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" she answered quietly.

"Miley, that's great, but you didn't have to finish it in one night, I know how much work that must have been" I would know I piled the assignments on last week.

"Well, I know my grades…." She started coughing and then resumed "are kinda slacking, and I really want a good grade in your class, so I thought I would just get it done with. Really, it's not a big deal I did all my homework from when I was gone last night" she explained.

I noticed her face reddening a bit, and I could see a thin line of sweat on her forehead, but I ignored it for now.

"You did 4 days worth of homework for 8 different classes in one night?" I couldn't believe it.

She started coughing a bit, and I motioned for her to sit down in one of the desks. She obliged and took a seat. Soon the coughing subsided, and she looked like she would pass out any moment from exhaustion.

"Well, I'm basically flunking all my classes at the moment,…" she cleared her throat "So I figured I would just finish it all, and get it over with so I wouldn't be overwhelmed for a long period of time." She answered.

I really couldn't believe that she did that much work in one night, no wonder she was so tired.

"What time did you get to bed?" I asked

"Umm…about 4ish" She answered.

Ha no wonder she was tired.

"What time did you get up this morning?" I questioned

"5am" she responded looking down

"Miley! You only got an hour of sleep? You need your rest. You aren't even supposed to be back at school yet. You'll never get better if you don't sleep." I lectured

"Sorry Ms. Kunkle" she sniffled, "I just don't want to fail high school" she sounded so weak and worn.

"I'm sorry, I understand" I said as I walked towards her.

I stopped in front of her.

"Can I feel your head?" I questioned, she honestly looked like she was burning up.

**Miley's POV**

What the heck? She wants to feel my head?

I must have given her a weird look because she soon defended herself.

"I just want to see if you have a fever" she explained.

I just shrugged my shoulders. She reached her hand up to feel my forehead. Her hand felt nice and cool next to my scorching forehead. It's weird, my head was so warm, but the rest of my body is still freezing from last night. She quickly took her hand off my forehead.

"Miley, your burning, you need to go see the nurse" she told me

I started shaking my head no, but she wasn't having it.

"No Miss. Stewart, you will go to the nurse, if I have to drag you there myself." She ordered.

"Ms Kunkle, I'm fine, I don't want to see the nurse, really, I need to get to class, I'm already late" I replied.

"Miley…I can't have you walking around here like this, as a teacher I have a responsibility to make sure my students are ok, and you are certainly not ok. Now…you are going to the nurse." She told me.

"Ms. Kunkle, you don't understand, I cannot miss anymore school if I want to get my grades up. I know that if I go to the nurse, she will send me home. I just can't do it." I tried explaining.

"I'm sorry Miley, but one day of school isn't going to make a difference." She informed me.

I just put my head in my hands and tried breathing deeply, to calm myself down. She wasn't listening to me. I'm so sick of other people always wanting to know my business, and trying to decide what is right for me. I can make my own choices, and I don't need people who know nothing about me bothering me. My head is still bothering me, and this is not what I need to deal with right now. As I was trying to regain myself, I failed to notice that Ms. Kunkle was on her desk phone. I looked up again when I heard a pair of footsteps enter the room. I looked up and saw that it was Mr. Scott.

"Perfect…" I mumbled.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Mr. Scott asked cheerily

Ms. Kunkle just pointed at me.

Soon Mr. Scott was in front of me, and he took in my appearance.

"Whoa, Miley, are you ok?" he asked.

I didn't answer; I just put my head down on the desk and groaned angrily. I can't handle this anymore; people need to stop asking me if I'm ok and butting into my business.

"She's refusing to go see the nurse, she doesn't want to go home because she doesn't want to miss anymore school" Ms. Kunkle explained to him.

"Miley, if you're sick, you need to be home, besides…you don't want to get other people sick do you?" Mr. Scott asked.

I lifted my head up and just stared/glared at them both. I put my head back down as soon as I started coughing again. Great, stupid coughing! Mr. Scott put his hand on my hand in a way of some sort of comfort. He removed his hand and gasped when he felt how cold it was.

"Miss. Stewart, you're freezing cold" he said shocked.

"Impossible…I just felt her head, it was burning up" Kunkle contradicted

"Miley, could you please raise your head?" Mr. Scott asked me nicely.

I slowly raised my head and looked at him. He reached his hand out and felt my head also. Am I the only one who finds this weird?

"Oh my, she's very warm, Miley, please, you need to see the nurse" Mr. Scott pleaded.

"I told you guys already, I don't want to miss anymore classes. I basically killed myself last night trying to catch back up. The more school I miss, the more I get behind. I do not want to fail" I said angrily

"What if I make you a deal?" Mr. Scott asked.

"What?" I groaned, super annoyed

"How about I exempt you from your homework just this once, you've been through enough in the past week, and you could really use this" He offered

"Ha! No thanks, I don't want any special treatment, I just want to continue my day" I replied.

"Miley, I'm not trying to give you special treatment, I'm trying to get you to go to the nurse.. So listen, here is the deal. You are going to the nurse whether you like it or not, from there she will tell you that you need to go home, so you can either take my offer, or you can make up the missing work, but if the nurse says you need to go home, then you are going home. That is final Miss. Stewart." Mr. Scott informed directly.

I guess that means I'm going to see the nurse.

"Let's see what the nurse has to say before I make any decisions" I said

"I'll lead the way" Mr. Scott responded.

And with that, the three of us walked towards the nurse's office, me trailing behind them by a few steps, partially because I didn't want to be near them, and partially because I couldn't keep up with them. Once we arrived at the nurse's office, they escorted me in.

The nurse looked a bit surprised when all 3 of us walked in.

"Mr. Scott? Ms. Kunkle? Miley Stewart? Are all three of you sick?" she asked extremely confused.

"No, just Miley here is sick" Mr. Scott chuckled

"I feel fine…" I muttered quietly, but I soon earned a look from both Mr. Scott and Ms. Kunkle.

"Well, Miley, how about you take a seat up on the mattress, and we'll see if we can find out what's wrong" Mrs. Tate said

Gee, I bet I have a cold, I thought obviously. Mrs. Tate isn't always the brightest person, but she's way nice, I like her a lot actually.

I got up on the bed and waited for instruction.

"Could you open your mouth for me Sweetie?" She asked

I did as she told, and I opened my mouth. She put a Popsicle stick on my tongue and looked down my throat. After that she took my temperature, and checked my ears and eyes.

"Hmmm, I see" She whispered to herself.

"See what?" I croaked

"Huh? Nothing never mind, just talking to myself." She responded.

"So, what's going on?" Ms. Kunkle asked

"Do you mind if I speak to Miley privately for a moment?" Mrs. Tate asked

"No that's fine, we'll be right outside" Mr. Scott answered

They were soon gone, and I gave Mrs. Tate a confused glance.

"Miley honey, you are most definitely sick, your throat is raw right now. Your temperature is 101. 2 degrees. I'm quite worried about your eyes though. When was the last time you slept?" she asked concerned

"Last night" I whispered against my will

"For how long were you asleep last night?"

"I was up doing homework for most of the night" I tried to defend

"How long Miley?" she pushed

"About an hour" I replied looking down

"On average, how many hours do you sleep at night?" She continued

"I don't know, when I was on bed rest I slept a lot, but that last few nights I haven't slept well, kind of on and off" I answered honestly.

"Miley, you need sleep and rest, your eyes are very red and tired looking. I can see that they are focusing and unfocusing. That's a very bad thing to happen."

I just looked down at the statement.

"You mentioned something about bed rest?"

"Yeah, I had surgery last week, and I needed to be on bed rest for about a week. Although I came back about 2 days earlier than I was supposed to." I explained, I trusted Mrs. Tate so it was easy for me to talk to her openly.

Can I just add that every time I spoke, I felt like I was lighting my throat on fire.

"Hmmm…" Mrs. Tate thought

"Miley, may I see where your stitches were?" she asked politely.

I instantly froze, my stitches were on my stomach, right next the many bruises that were also there.

"Uh… I'd prefer to not show you, I'm kind of self-conscience about it" I weakly defended

"Miley, I'm not here to judge you, I just want to know if it's infected. If it is, then that would explain why your fever is so high, it's not normal for a fever to be that high when someone has a cold." She informed me.

"Really I'm fine, can you just send me back to class, or home even" I'll take anything at this point.

"Miley, where are your stitches?" she asked calmly

"On my stomach" I answered

She slowly reached out and lifted my shirt. As she slowly lifted, I could hear her quietly gasp at her new discovery. I instantly looked down, I was in trouble now, and I knew it"

* * *

**So, this is a bit shorter than usual, but it's still 13 pages. I decided to stop it here so that I could update faster, it takes me awhile to write those super long chapters. So I hope you enjoy.**

**My Miley question this time is:**

**Do you think there is actually a feud between her and the JoBros, plus Demi and Selena.**

**If there is, what caused the feud.**

**Whose better, Nick and Miley, Miley and Justin, or Nick and Selena?**

**I don't think there is a feud, I think things are just awkward between all of them. I know Miley just put out a video explaining that they are all friends, but I'm not sure weather or not I believe that they are friends, maybe just acquaintances. I personally do not think the Miley Mandy show that made fun of Demi and Selena was what caused the awkwardness. That video was made way before the press blew up about it, and it was stupid that they were trying to make something out of nothing. I think it's just weird because Selena is dating Nick, so I'm sure that's a bit uncomfortable. As for Demi, I think she's just kind of there, she's like Switzerland, not on either side. And I think Nick and Miley are the best, although I kind of like Miley and Justin too, but my vote is for Niley! **

**What are your opinions?**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, I just want to say thank you for all the fabulous reviews. They make me so happy, I'm really glad that you guys like this story so much. Seriously, every time I get a review, it makes my day. So please, keep reviewing, it will also make me update faster.

Ok, so on with the story…

**Miley's POV**

"Miley…" Mrs. Tate breathed out

I didn't say anything; I just kept my mouth shut.

"What happened?" She asked

"Nothing happened" I answered

"Miley, this is serious, bruises like this don't just show up out of nowhere. I need to know." She explained

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Tate." I said standing up

"Is someone hurting you Miley?" She questioned.

I looked over at her. I was scared right now. I can't let on, but I don't know how to get out of this one.

"No one is hurting me, I'm just…clumsy" I tried

"Is it your parents, do they hurt you Miley?" she accused

I looked up at her. I felt my body heating up with anger. She did not just accuse my parents of hurting me. I glared hard at her, trying to control my temper before I lost it.

"How dare you" I said through gritted teeth

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you try to blame my parents? They would never in a million years hurt me." I snapped

"I'm sorry Miley, just calm down" She said cautiously.

I couldn't calm down; I was pissed off beyond belief. Angry tears were pooling in my eyes and I was shaking out of anger. I wanted to hit her so bad for thinking my parents would do this to me.

**Mrs. Tate's POV**

I'm really worried right now. She's having a hard time controlling herself. I can't ignore this. It's literally against the law for me to ignore this. As a nurse, and a worker in a school, I have a responsibility to inform officials if a student has a bad home life.

"Miley, please, if you're being hurt, it's important that you tell me." I tried to explain

This only seemed to make her angrier. Her face was boiling red, and her eyes were squeezed shut. She had her hands balled into fists.

"Mr. Scott, could you please come in here?" I called out loudly; I was a little scared being alone with her. Besides, the principal has to know anyway.

**Mr. Scott's POV**

I heard Mrs. Tate call my name, so I entered the room. Mrs. Kunkle stayed outside. I immediately was met with a seething Miley, and a scared looking nurse.

"What's going on in here" I asked Mrs. Tate.

"I think I upset her" Mrs. Tate replied nervously.

"What happened" I asked again

"Look at her stomach" she answered.

I walked over to Miley. I put a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, but was still incredibly angry.

"Can I see your stomach?" I asked nicely

She didn't respond. She was too busy sending a death glare at Mrs. Tate.

I reached down and I brought her shirt upwards. While doing so, I revealed a black and blue stomach. I lifted the back of her shirt also, and I could see the bruises wrapped around her torso and onto her back. My heart instantly broke. Now I know for sure that someone is hurting her.

"Who did this to you Miley?" I asked firmly. I was upset at whoever hurt her.

"No one did this to me" she answered clearly angry, her voice still in a whisper.

"Miley, you tricked us last time, you need to tell us now, or else it won't stop" I pleaded with her.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine" she said

"Can I ask what got you so upset?" I calmly changed subjects.

"She accused my parents of hurting me" she said still angry, but more in a sad tone.

I understand now.

"Miley, she didn't' know any better. It's not her fault" I tried to reason

**Miley's POV**

I can't take this anymore. It is her fault. I need to get out of here. I need to be alone. I need to be away from Jordan, I need to be away from the teachers, I need to be away from my friends. I can't do this anymore. I'm done.

With that thought in mind, I started walking away. I used everything in me to start running. I don't care how hard it was for me to do in my condition, but I had to leave.

"Miley, wait!" Mr. Scott yelled out.

I opened the door and ran out into the hallway. I whipped passed Ms. Kunkle. She couldn't even try to go after me. She was confused beyond belief. I didn't care, I was getting out of this school if it was the last thing I did.

I kept running. I left the school, and I didn't even notice where I was going. I just kept running and running. I had tears running down my face, and my body was arguing with me in so many ways. Finally, I just collapsed. My body couldn't hold me up anymore. I looked around through my blurry eyes; and I had no idea where I was. I didn't care. I noticed I was in some sort of park. I crawled over to a tree, and I sat my back against it. I was breathing deeply, I was crying hard, and harshly. My chest was burning, and I was really dizzy. I think my exhaustion was finally catching up to me. I felt sick to my stomach. I suddenly leaned over and started throwing up. I'm not sure why I was throwing up, but it hurt badly. I couldn't help my sobbing anymore. I finally got up and decided to find out where I was so I started walking.

**Mr. Scott's POV**

I don't know what to do. She just ran out. I feel really bad that she is going through all this. No one deserves this. I realize that legally, I need to call the police. Not only is there a student that is being abused, but, that same student is also currently missing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her, I just asked about her parents, they're always the first assumption for child abuse." Mrs. Tate worried

"No, it's fine, it's just that…her parents are both dead. Her dad died just a few months ago, and she took it really hard. She also has a brother, but he abandoned her so he could go to college" I explained.

"Oh no…I feel horrible, I had no idea. I just saw those bruises and I got worried. I'm sorry," she said almost in tears.

Mrs. Kunkle walked in and was completely confused.

"What happened" she asked

I explained the story to her, and she looked very upset and worried.

"We'll find her, don't worry" I told them

I called Nick Jonas to the office. I knew that he has been staying with her, maybe he would know something about Miley, or where she would be.

**Nick's POV**

I was in my World History class when I heard the phone ring. I heard the teacher hang up the phone.

"Mr. Jonas?" Mr. Corelli asked

I looked up at him questioningly.

"You're wanted in the office" he said

"Ok" I responded.

I got up and I walked out of the class. The last time I got called up to the office, it had to do with Miley. I couldn't shake the feeling that this had to do with Miley. I finally got to the office, and I knocked on Mr. Scott's door.

I heard a 'come in' so I opened the door.

As soon as I saw Mr. Scott's face, I knew something was wrong.

"Mr. Jonas…" Mr. Scott started.

"What happened?" I asked already feeling worried.

"I'm afraid it's Miley again" he started.

I felt my heart drop. Why must everything keep happening to Miley.

"What's wrong with her"

"Mr. Jonas, do you know why Miley's body was covered in bruises?" He asked ignoring my question.

"Bruises?" I asked completely surprised to hear this

"Yes, we found she had bruises on her stomach and back, they looked new. Do you know anything about it?" he asked kindly seeing I was upset already.

"I had no idea. But you already know my suspicion" I said

"Her boyfriend?" Mr. Scott clarified.

Just then Mrs. Kunkle came in the office.

"We still can't find her?" She stated

"She's missing!? Where did she go, how could you let her go?!" I panicked.

"You have to let me go look for her. I have to make sure she is ok" I practically begged.

"Nick, normally I wouldn't agree to this, but I think you can really help, so I'm going to allow you to help. You just have to call your Mom or Dad and make sure their ok with it" He explained.

"Thank you so much Mr. Scott"

I went into the main office and I talked to my mom. She of course agreed that I should help look for Miley. She loves Miley like her own daughter, and she quickly got ready to help us look for her.

I left the school in search for Miley. We all decided to split up, so we could have a better chance at finding her. I decided to call Joe and Kevin to help look also.

**Joe's POV**

I was hanging out with Heidi when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that Nick was calling. That's weird, he should be in school.

"Nick?" I asked into the phone.

"Joe, it's Miley, she's gone" He said, I could tell he was upset

"What do you mean gone?" I asked

"She got upset and ran out of the school, we can't find her anywhere, please come help" He begged

"Of course, we'll start looking right now." I assured him

"Thank you Joe" he sounded so hurt

"I'll call Kevin too, we'll find her Nick, don't worry" I promised

And with that we hung up the phone. I looked over at Heidi who had a confused expression on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Miley got upset and ran out of school today and now no one can find her" I explained.

"What?! Why was she in school, she's still supposed to be on bed rest" she glared at me.

"She refused to stay home, we couldn't stop her. You should have seen her this morning, she has an awful cold and she still refused to stay home" I defended

"She's never going to get better, she'll probably reinjure herself" she muttered

"Come on, let's go look for her" I prompted

While we were looking I called Kevin and filled him in. He said he would start looking immediately. Heidi and I had no idea where to start looking, so we started at the school.

**Mr. Scott's POV**

I just got off the phone with the police. They can't really search for her until it's been a full 24 hours, but they can keep their eyes open for any reports. Once she is found they'll confront her about the bruises and as to who is abusing her. I think I'm with Nick this time, it has to be her boyfriend that's doing this to her. I just can't imagine what she must be going through at the moment. She's out in the Malibu winter air, scared, sick, and upset. I just don't know what to do.

**Nick's POV**

The whole time I was searching for Miley I was ready to kill Jordan. This time, I knew for a fact that it was him who did this. When I see him again, they're going to have to hold me down from beating the living daylights out of him, or at least trying to. I'm currently walking around aimlessly looking for some sort of clue as to where Miley is. I seriously have no idea, especially since Miley can be so random at times. I just want to find her and make sure she is safe.

**Miley's POV (2 hours after running away)**

I still have no idea as to where I am. I am so tired and sore and achy. I don't know what to do. I soon see a gas station/truck stop in my view. I slowly make my way towards it. About halfway there my legs give out on me and I fall to the ground. I just lay there for a minute on the pavement before I tried standing up again. I'm basically going on two nights without sleep and I can definitely feel the effects it has on my body. I started standing again and I thought I was going to lose my balance again I was so dizzy. I slowly but surely made my way to my destination.

I walked in the door and a woman probably in her sixties smiled warmly at me from behind the counter. I tried to smile back but I doubt if it came out right. I saw a look of concern on her face as I walked by. I walked in the place a little more and I took a seat at a little table where you could eat their 1-dollar hotdogs. I then proceeded to lay my head in my arms on the table. While doing so I started coughing. This is basically hell. I lifted my head up to cough harder and my head instantly felt like it was pounding out of my skull. I gripped my head with both hands in an attempt to relieve the pain.

**Cashier Lady's POV**

So I just saw this young girl walk in and she looked horrible. I tried to smile at her, and I could tell she tried to return it but instead it came out pretty pathetic. I instantly felt bad for this girl. She looked like she was about 15 or 16. I watched her as she took a seat at one of the tables. I could tell she was sick when she started coughing harshly. It was the kind of cough that sounds like you're wheezing, sort of like bronchitis, except I don't think she has that, but I couldn't tell for sure. I saw her grab her head, with a look of extreme pain on her face. I instantly felt my motherly role come in when I was that. I slowly walked over to her.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" I asked cautiously

"She looked up at me confused and nodded her head.

"Can I get you anything, on me?" I tried again

"No thank you" she responded. I was shocked by her voice, it was almost in a whisper but it still had a bit of a rasp to it. She sounded so sad and broken too.

"Darling, please let me do something, I can't just sit here and watch you in such pain" I proceeded.

She looked up shyly, "Maybe a bottle of water?" she asked embarrassed.

"Of course, you just wait here" I was glad I could finally get her something

She just nodded her head again while laying it back down on the tabletop. I couldn't help but notice how out of it she looked. I grabbed her a water bottle and brought it back to her.

"Here you go honey" I handed her the bottle

"Thank you" she replied weakly.

"Are you in any trouble sweetheart?" I asked, I still had to make sure she wasn't dangerous at all

She looked up at me and looked like she was thinking about it.

"I'm not sure" she responded

"What do you mean?"

"I got upset an ran out of school" she explained

"I understand. Can I have someone come pick you up?" I asked

She shook her head no.

"I just want to be away from everyone for awhile, is it ok if I stay here? If not I can…"

"You can stay here as long as you like darling, well at least until my shift is over" I joked

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me" she said sincerely

"May I ask how old you are and what your name is?"

She hesitated for a few seconds. "My name is Miley and I'm 16, what's your name?" she asked kindly

"My name is Hannah" I smiled at her

She nodded her head.

"Well I'll leave you alone for awhile, just let me know if you need anything." I turned to leave.

"Thanks again" she answered back

**Joe's POV (4 1/2 hours later)**

We have been searching for almost 4 1/2 hours and no one has found her yet. I'm really worried now, what if something happened to her. I can't even think about it. We all met back at the high school to talk about what to do. I looked over at Nick, and he looked like he was about to start crying he was so worried.

"What do we do now?" I asked out

"We need to keep looking" Nick urged

"Nick man, we've been looking for almost 5 hours" Kevin stated.

"So what, Miley's out there and we need to find her. What if she's hurt, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her" Nick yelled

I walked over to him and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Nick, it's ok, calm down, we'll keep looking" I assured him.

And with that we all went our separate ways again, looking for Miley.

**Hannah's POV (Cashier lady) (3 hours after they decided to keep looking)**

I looked over at Miley and I could see her basically passed out on the table. She was breathing through her mouth since I'm assuming her nose is stuffed. I walked over to her, and I indeed saw that she was sleeping. Usually when people are sleeping they look peaceful, but in Miley's case…she looked so drained and obviously ill. I kept wondering if there was anyone who must be looking for her. I've realized that she's been here for about 9 hours now, and so I'm sure someone must be worried about her. I had to do something; besides, my shift was ending in about 30 minutes.

It hurts me to see a young girl like this so unhappy. Don't get me wrong, she's a very nice and polite young lady, but you can tell she isn't happy. We talked several times throughout the day. Despite her being sort of quiet, she asked me lots of questions about myself. She didn't pry or anything, more like she just wanted to get to know me. I offered her some lunch, which basically consisted of a 1-dollar hotdog and day old donuts. She was happy to get that, and she wouldn't stop thanking me. Every so often I would peek at her when she was alone, and she was just staring out the window deep in thought. I could've sworn I saw some tears but I'm not positive. And now she's currently sleeping. She's probably been out for about 45 minutes.

I noticed she had her cell phone sitting beside her on the table. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I really hope she wouldn't mind. I pressed send and I saw her recent calls. Her last call was from someone named Joe, I decided to take the risk, and I pressed send again.

**Amber's POV**

Ok, so this is weird, but Miley hasn't been in any of my classes today except Ms. Kunkle's. School was over and so I went back to her house, since that's where I'm staying now. I noticed that no one was here. This is weird, first she's missing this morning leaving me a note saying she'll see me at school, and then she wasn't at school, and now she isn't home. Where is she, and where is Nick? I'm so confused.

**Nick's POV**

I think I'm starting to lose my mind. I've looked everywhere I could think of, she's not anywhere. I'm so close to breaking down right now its unbelievable, I'm so scared.

**Joe's POV**

I looked down when I saw my phone ringing. I saw the caller ID said 'Milerz' and I thought I was hallucinating, and then I realized I wasn't. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello, Miles, is that you?" I asked hurriedly

"Umm, no, but I do have a girl here named Miley" she stated

My heart swelled knowing that someone found her.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, can you tell me where she is"

She told me the address and I thanked her repeatedly and told her I would see her soon. I hung up and turned towards Heidi.

"Someone found her, come on let's go get her" I was overwhelmed with joy.

She looked overjoyed also, and we made our way towards the gas station she was at. I decided to call my mom and maybe she could come too. I'm figuring that Miley is still sick and probably still upset so maybe she could help calm her and take care of her. She told me that she would meet me there.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as we drove a little bit out of town.

We finally made it there.

"Here we go!!" I said excitedly as we entered the building.

We walked in the building and we were met with a nice looking old lady.

"Hi, are you Joe?" she smiled warmly

"Yes I am, thank you so much for calling me. Where's Miley?" I asked

She pointed over towards a table where I saw Miley's body hunched over and sleeping.

My good mood was instantly gone when I saw her. She didn't look too good, in fact she looked horrible.

"How long has she been here?" I asked the cashier lady

"She's been here for awhile. I fed her lunch and we talked. I would've called you sooner, but she wanted to be alone. She finally fell asleep and then I called you" she explained.

I went over to her and I just hugged her.

"Thank you so much for keeping her safe. We were so worried" I told her

"It's no problem, I was really worried about her though. She seems very sick" she stated.

"What's your name?" I asked her curious

"My name is Hannah" she replied

"Thank you so much Hannah, it means a lot to us."

I looked over at Heidi, and she had her hand on Miley's forehead.

"She's got a high fever Joe" she said

"Is she ok?" I asked her

"I don't know, we need to get her home and in a bed, and also some medicine. She isn't breathing to well" She stated

Just then my mom walked in.

"Mom" I said going over to her and hugging her. She looked like she was in tears she was so worried.

After hugging me, and thanking Hannah, she went over to Miley.

**Denise's POV**

When we couldn't find Miley I was so scared. Miley really truly is like a daughter to me. I find it my responsibility to try my best to take care of her since her parents died. To see her so hurt and broken hurts me deeply. I walked over to her and I sat next to her sleeping body. I gently rubbed the hair out of her face.

"Miley sweetie, wake up" I tried.

She stirred but didn't wake up.

"Come on honey, open your eyes sweetheart"

She slowly opened her eyes, confused at where she was. Then she remembered and got scared that Heidi, Joe and I were there.

"It's ok, you aren't in trouble" I said hugging her tightly to my body.

I could feel her start to tremble, and I could tell she was trying to fight off tears.

"You had us so worried Miley, we thought something happened to you" I told her

"I'm sorry" she choked

"It's ok, you needed to get away, we understand." I assured her.

She quickly turned her head the other way and started coughing. It was a really bad cough, it sounded fluid-ish.

Heidi quickly walked over to her, her nurse side kicking in, and she gave Miley some water. Miley gladly took it and swallowed it.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

**Miley's POV**

When Mrs. Jonas awakened me I was so confused. And then I saw Heidi and Joe and I realized that they found me. I thought I was in trouble, but Mrs. Jonas quickly took me in her arms and told me I wasn't. I had a short coughing spell and when I stopped, I looked over at Hannah.

I slowly and unsteadily stood up. I walked towards her and I gave her a quick hug as to not get her sick.

"Thank you" I said in the sincerest voice I had.

She quickly grabbed me again and pulled me close.

"I don't want to get you sick" I told her

"I'm not scared of your germs, and you're welcome. Make sure you visit me in the future, I liked talking with you"

"You will definitely see me again" I said

I turned around back to face the Joe, Heidi, and Mrs. Jonas. I noticed that Joe was on the phone.

**Joe's POV**

While Miley was thanking Hannah, I decided to call Nick and let him know that we found her.

"Hello?" Nick asked worriedly

"Hey man, we found her, she's safe" I informed him

"Where was she" he sounded so relieved

"We'll explain it later, can you just tell everyone that we found her?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. Thanks so much Joe" he said genuinely

"Not a problem lil' buddy" and with that we hung up.

I looked over at Miley and I quickly brought her into my arms.

"Please don't scare us like that again" I begged

She didn't answer, she just hugged me tighter, which still wasn't that tight. I could clearly see she was pretty weak.

We pulled away and we bid Hannah farewell. While we were walking out, I noticed Miley was dragging a little bit behind us. She looked like she barely had the strength to hold herself up. I went over to her and carefully picked her up in my arms. She started to protest, but I ignored her. I put her in the backseat of my car, while Heidi and I got in the front seats. We quickly drove off towards her house.

**Nick's POV**

When Joe told me that they found Miley I thought I was going to cry I was so happy. I'm glad that we didn't quit looking for her. I quickly ran back to the school, where Mr. Scott was waiting for any information on Miley. I gladly told him that she was found, and I could tell he was relieved also. I then called Kevin and told him, he too was overjoyed. I decided I would meet up with everyone over at Miley's house.

**Mr. Scott's POV**

Now that I know that Miley was safe, I felt a lot better, but that still doesn't take away the other factor at hand. I quickly called the police and informed them that Miley was found. They said that they were going to go to her house now to talk to her. I decided that I would stop by also, since I'm the one who called them. I looked up her address in the student directory and I made my way to her house.

**Amber's POV**

Ok, it's almost 9 at might and Miley still isn't back. I was starting to get worried, but if anyone ever asked I would deny it. I mean, it's kind of scary being in someone else's house when they are supposed to be there but they aren't. It makes me think that something bad happened.

I heard a knock at the door, so I quickly went over to answer it. I opened the door and I saw Jordan standing there.

"Oh, it's just you" I said

"Umm yeah, I see you're still here" he said snottily

"I will be for two weeks so get used to it" I retorted

He just scoffed an pushed past me into the house.

"Where's Miley at?" he asked

"I don't know, she was only at school for one period today, I haven't seen her since then" I explained

"What! Where is she?" he asked upset.

"Look, I have no idea where she is"

"What about Jonas, where's he at?" Jordan asked again

"I don't know, I haven't really seen him either" I told him

"You're useless" he said

"Thanks"

**Jordan's POV**

Where the heck is that girl. I swear if she's with Nick she's going to be in huge trouble, but I have this feeling that she isn't. I wonder if what I did to her last night has anything to do with why she's missing. I do feel bad about it, but she shouldn't be such a baby about it. She needs to get over it, I apologized so everything is fine.

I heard someone knock on the door, and I saw Amber go to answer it. She slowly opened the door and I saw two policemen standing there.

"Is this Miley Stewarts house?" One of them asked

"Yes it is, is Miley ok?" Amber asked

"I guess she isn't here yet, but she'll be here shortly. Now I'm going to need your guy's information" he said pointing at Amber and I

I started to get scare, what if she turned me in and they're here for me. I swear I'll kill her, I told her what would happen if she told anyone. I decided to just cooperate with them for now, I don't know what's going on yet.

Amber and I both told them who we are, and how we know Miley, along with our other information.

**Miley's POV**

I was sitting in the backseat of Joe's car getting lectured by Heidi why I shouldn't have been at school in the first place. My head was still pounding and my cough was definitely irritating me, along with my sore throat. Let's just say things haven't gotten any better, probably a little worse actually. We reached my neighborhood and I was anxious to get into bed and sleep, it's been a long day. Joe pulled into my driveway and I noticed two cop cars sitting in my driveway.

"What the heck?" I asked myself.

It looked like Joe and Heidi were just as surprised as I was. Joe helped me out of the car and led me to the house. We opened the door and there stood Amber, Jordan, and two policemen. I immediately knew what was happening. I looked over at Jordan and he gave me a look that asked if I knew about this. I shook my head scared and confused.

"Miley Stewart?" One of the officers asked me

* * *

I forgot to add a Miley question.

So I've been a Perez Hilton reader for awhile and i can't get over the fact that he hates Miley so much. I think that he can be such an idiot some times and the fact that he needs to pick on a 16 year old girl to make him feel better is just plain annoying. Also i was watching a video with the paparazzi and Miley and they were being super jerks to her. I don't know how she stands to not freak out on one of them, i for sure would.

So we already know that the media is tough on her, but do you guys think that people are mean to her just because she is Miley Cyrus, and that they can get away with being mean to her, or am I just over-reacting. Please remember that there are more examples of people being to her, but i chose to not mention them.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone thank you so much. I would like each person who reviewed to know that they make me very happy and motivated to keep updating. I'm glad you all enjoy it, and I appreciate the reviews. Those of you who don't review and just read, please review, it would mean a lot to me to know that you like reading my story.

**Miley's POV**

I looked to the officer who just called my name.

"Yes" I asked in a shaky voice, I was definitely scared

He smiled warmly at me; I'm guessing he could sense my nervousness.

"I hear you did a bit of school skipping today" he stated

I looked down sort of embarrassed, and I wasn't really expecting that question.

"Yeah I did… I'm sorry, I just had to get out of there before I flipped out" I quietly explained. My throat was burning with every word I spoke

"You had a lot of people worried, you know that right" the officer informed me

"Yeah" I replied still looking down

"It seems you have a bit of a cold" he said judging my voice and appearance

"Yeah, a little bit" I sniffed

My head was still hurting, and as I stood there, I realized that as long as today was, tonight was going to be even longer. I didn't see any immediate rest in my future.

I heard the front door open and I turned to see Nick coming through the door.

"Miles…" he breathed out relieved

He immediately ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I nuzzled my head into his neck. I took notice that Jordan hadn't even spoken to me yet, he must not have cared enough.

"I was so worried and scared" he said

"I'm sorry," I mumbled sincerely into his neck.

"Please don't scare me like that again" he pleaded

I just nodded my head.

We broke our embrace and I looked at Jordan and he had an angry look on his face. I knew he was jealous of Nick, and I knew he would take it out on me the second he could. I quickly returned my gaze to the floor.

I heard a knock on the door. Who else could possibly be here? Joe answered it and it was Mr. Scott. I rolled my eyes. I'm still not happy with him, Mrs. Tate, or Ms. Kunkle. Today is their fault yet I'm the one apologizing to everyone.

"Miss Stewart, I'm glad to see you're safe and sound"

Once again I just nodded again. I'm so sick of talking, I just want to go to bed.

"So Miley, I'm officer Sanchez and this is officer Jensen, I'm assuming you know why we're here?" the other officer said

"Actually I don't know why you're here but I'm guessing it has to do with my principal" I replied not actually trying to be snotty

"It might have something to do with the bruises we found on your body" Mr. Scott retorted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Miley, is someone hurting you?" Officer Jensen asked

"No, no one is hurting me" I answered

"May I see the bruises" Officer Sanchez asked

"Why does everyone wanna see my dang stomach?" I asked

"We're worried Miley, we care about you" Mr. Scott said

"I wasn't asking you" I said

He just sort of backed down a bit

Officer Sanchez walked over to me and lifted my shirt. Slowly he revealed to the entire room my bruises. I could hear the gasps coming from Amber, Nick, Joe, Heidi, Mrs. Jonas and the officers.

"Could you explain these please" Officer Sanchez asked

"There's nothing to explain" I replied simply

"Look at her back too" Mr. Scott threw in

"Stay out of this, you've caused me enough trouble" I snapped

"Miley! Speak with respect" Mrs. Jonas scolded

I looked down again; it's been awhile since I was last scolded.

Officer Sanchez raised my shirt in the back, so everyone could get a glimpse. I once again heard the shocked gasps coming from those in the room.

I quickly got annoyed and lowered my shirt out of Officer Sanchez's hands.

"Miley, where did you get those bruises"

I felt trapped; I didn't know what to say. The pressure I was feeling at the moment felt like it was going straight to my head, and it was adding to my already painful headache. I quickly brought my hands up to grip my aching head. I could immediately tell something was wrong when I found it hard to breathe. I looked up and my eyes were blurry; I tried blinking hard, but it only seemed to make it worse. I reached out to grip something to steady myself but I suddenly felt the ground rush up on me. It didn't even feel like I was falling, I felt so out of my body. By the time my head hit the floor, I was already out like a light.

**Heidi's POV**

I could immediately tell something was wrong when Miley's hands went up to her head. I got worried when her breathing became heavy. I knew something was going to happen when she was blinking hard, and I knew when she reached out to grab something that she was about to faint. And then I heard everyone gasp.

As quickly as I could I ran over to her body on the floor. I started checking her pulse and her heart rate, and her other vitals. I soon blew a sigh of relief and looked up at the anxious looking faces surrounding Miley and I.

"She's ok" I said

"How do you know" Mr. Scott asked

"I'm a certified nurse and I was Miley's nurse when she had surgery" I explained

"What's wrong with her?" Nick asked upset

"She's exhausted. You guys saw her, she looked like she hadn't slept in ages, add sickness and feeling overwhelmed to that, and you get this" I said motioning to her still unconscious body." I described

Everyone seemed to relax a bit after that.

"Do we bring her to the hospital?" Nick asked

"I don't think it's necessary, all she needs is a little rest" I answered him.

"Oh ok" he said

I looked down at Miley and I noticed her eyes squinting but still closed.

"She's waking up" I stated

Just then her eyes opened just a crack. She looked up at me and then around the room a little bit.

"What happened?" she asked barely above a whisper

"You fainted Miles" I said softly brushing the hair out of her face.

She tried to sit up but she was so weak that her arm couldn't support her and it slipped causing her to lie back down.

"My body feels weird" she said

"You're just a bit disoriented from fainting, you'll be ok." I told her

"Heidi, how about if you and I bring her upstairs and get her in a bath, and then we'll tuck her into bed so she can rest" Mrs. Jonas offered.

"Sounds like a plan, is that ok with you Miles?" I asked her

She just mumbled something incoherently; she was still so out of it.

Mrs. Jonas came over and together we helped her sit up. We both had to hold her to keep her from falling back down to the floor. We soon each grabbed a shoulder and began to lift her up. Once we got her on her feet we each put one of her arms over our shoulders. I took notice to how light she felt, I was supporting her weight after all. She held her head up for about 3 seconds and then it drooped back down while she closed her eyes. Once we started walking with her it was more like dragging her feet behind us. She couldn't move them fast enough, and we were barely moving, but I could tell she was trying to walk. She looked up again and started leaning towards my side. Soon most of her weight was on me, then she went back towards Mrs. Jonas until we were how we were originally.

"What's up Miles" I asked concerned

"I can't see straight, everything is blurry and spinning" She said, her voice still weak.

"You'll be ok, just let us know if you're going to be sick" I said

"K" was all she replied.

We brought her upstairs and into her bathroom. We slowly undressed her because one of us had to hold her up, and because we didn't want to hurt her bruises, I'm sure it hurts, at least it looks like it hurts. Once she was completely undressed we put her into the tub that we previously filled with warm water and bubbles and bathing oils. She sighed as the water enveloped her body.

"Why don't you stay in here with her while I go get her some warm jammies and get her room all settled for her" Mrs. Jonas said

"Ok" I replied

Miley closed her eyes and just lay back against the tub. She actually looked peaceful.

**Meanwhile downstairs No one's POV**

"Well, maybe we should continue this another night" Officer Jensen said

"We'll be back when Miley feels better. Maybe we'll pop in at school one day and meet in the office" said Officer Sanchez

"Ok, just give me a call to let me know" Mr. Scott replied

"Sure thing, have a nice night everyone"

With that being said the two officers left Miley's house. Now there was just an awkward silence that settled over the remaining people. Joe looked over at Nick and could tell Nick was upset.

Joe put an arm on Nick's shoulder to try and calm him down. Nick shrugged him off.

"This is all your fault!" Nick yelled pointing at Jordan

"Mine?" Jordan asked surprised

"Yes yours, you did this to Miley. How could you, she's your girlfriend" Nick screamed, his face red

"Why on Earth would I do something to Miley. You're just jealous because you want her!" Jordan yelled back.

"I know it was you, I know you did it to her, you caused ALL of this" Nick looked like he was going to literally burst.

Jordan went up close to Nick and got dangerously close to Nick's face.

"Don't say things you know nothing about Nick" Jordan said through gritted teeth.

"I know perfectly well that you did this. I know you are the one that caused Miley to go to the hospital. You hurt her, you hurt her bad!" Nick replied angrily.

Jordan shoved Nick causing him to step backwards. There was fire in Nick's eyes. Nick took a power step forward and pushed Jordan with all his might. Jordan fell back onto the couch.

"You're going to die Jonas" Jordan warned

He went to stand up and before Jordan could even get into a standing position Nick punched him square in the cheek.

"Yeah, well I'm going to die making sure I put you in as much pain as you put Miley in"

"You're dead" Jordan yelled

"Bring it dumb ass" Nick replied

"Quit it guys, this isn't the time for fighting" Joe tried to reason

"It's too late for that, he pushed me too far" Jordan said

"Chill out Jordan he's pissed about Miley" Joe explained

"I am pissed off. If I don't do something now, he'll hurt Miley more, I can't deal with that" Nick retorted.

"Well this is ending now, you guys need to stop and stop acting like babies" Joe said.

Nobody said anything. Jordan and Nick just glared at each other, sending threats with their eyes.

"Mr. Scott, do you think you can help me out here" Joe asked

Mr. Scott nodded his head and walked over to Jordan and standing in front of him.

"I think you need to calm down" Mr. Scott said calmly.

Joe went over to Nick and pushed him into a chair.

"Don't even think about standing back up" Joe warned.

Nick was finally settled down enough to stop glaring at Jordan. Jordan however wasn't having any of it. He stood up and walked out of the house.

Now all that were left was Amber, Nick, Joe, and Mr. Scott.

"I'm confused" Amber stated randomly.

**Amber's POV**

Everyone just looked at me like I was insane.

"What?" I asked

Nobody responded, they just kept looking at me. I think that they forgot I was still in the room.

"Well…is anyone going to explain this to me?" I asked ridiculously

"What's to explain?" Joe asked

"Umm…like all of that!" I said waving my hands towards the room

"I don't know what you're talking about" Joe said. Nick was still too angry to speak; he was just calmer about it.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what just happened, can't you guys just tell me" I argued.

"Tell you what?" Joe said blankly

"Please Joe, just tell me what the heck happened. What's going on with Miley, where was she today, why do you think Jordan gave her those bruises, when did she get sick, why were the cops here, why did she faint, why did Nick punch Jordan, why is Miley pissed at Mr. Scott, can't you answer anything?' I basically begged

Joe was just about to explain when Nick cut him off.

"Don't tell her anything, she told Jordan that Miley and I kissed. He got mad at her and took her for a walk, she was soaking wet, hence why she's sick. He probably beat her up too, probably why she has those bruises, this is just as much her fault as it is Jordan's." Nick said raising his voice.

I immediately felt guilty; Miley was hurt because of me? I feel horrible.

Joe turned to look at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he repeated again

I rolled my eyes. "You were right Nick, there's a lot about Miley I don't know" I said

With that I went upstairs to see Miley.

**Mr. Scott's POV**

I feel like tonight didn't do much good. I understand why Miley's mad at me, but she doesn't realize that I did it for her own good. I care about each and every one of my students, and especially Miley because she has such a bright future, and she's such a nice and polite person, I hate to see something happen to her to jeopardize everything.

"Well, I think I'm going to head out. If you get the chance, tell Miley not to come to school tomorrow and that her homework will be exempt and so she doesn't have to worry about any homework."

"Ok, thanks, I'll make sure she knows" Joe promised

"Well, have a good night boys, I'll see you at school tomorrow Nick" I said

"Bye" they chorused lamely

**Joe's POV**

It was just Nick and I in the room now. I looked over at Nick and it looked like he was deep in thought.

"Nick what's wrong with you. I don't like the guy either but I didn't find the need to punch him" I said

"Joe…I know it's him, I can tell. It makes perfect sense, and knowing that he was standing right there, I just couldn't control myself, I had to do something" he explained

"Right, so pissing him off more is just what Miley needs Nick, did you ever think about what he might do to her because of what you did" I replied

"I'm sorry...wait…you believe me?" Nick asked surprised

"Yeah, I saw him giving Miley looks to not say anything, and when you hugged her, he looked ticked beyond belief" I told him

"What do we do?" he asked me

"I don't know Nick, but for now Miley is safe, so that gives us some time to think about it"

"Yeah, you're right" he responded

"By the way, that was pretty mean what you said to Amber, just so you know" I informed him

**Amber's POV**

After I went upstairs I went to see Miley. I knocked softly on the bathroom door and I heard Heidi tell me to come in. I walked in the room and I saw Miley in the tub looking like she was sleeping, and I saw Heidi sitting on a small chair beside the tub.

"How is she?" I asked actually concerned

"She's been better, but she's still a little disoriented" Heidi answered

"Could've just asked me yourself" Miley mumbled her eyes still closed

"I…I didn't know you were awake, are you ok" I questioned

"Like you care" She said

"Look, Miley, I have no idea what went on down there, but I do care. I may not be friends with you, but nobody deserves to be abused, you need to tell someone where you got those bruises" I said

"No I don't, it's my business and no one else's" She responded

"Can I get you anything?" I asked nicely.

"You don't have to be nice to me because I'm hurt" she said

"Fine…what do you want Stewart" I retorted

She smiled a bit. "I want a water" she said

I smiled to and left the room to go get her a water bottle. When I went down to get the water, Nick approached me.

"I'm sorry about what I said, it's not your fault" he told me

"It's fine, and if what you said actually happened then it was my fault" I replied looking down

"No, it's Jordan's fault, not yours"

"Thanks Nick"

He just nodded.

I quickly brought the water back upstairs to Miley. She was still in the tub enjoying her peace.

"About time" she murmured

"Don't get used to this Stewart, one time thing" I stated

"Hey Heidi, can I get out now" Miley asked about 15 minutes later.

"Umm yeah, let me grab you a towel" she said.

I took that as my cue to leave. Seeing Miley in a tub with bubbles is enough, I don't need to see her naked. I hurriedly walked back to my room to get changed and ready for bed.

**Miley's POV**

Heidi wrapped the towel around my body once I was standing in the tub. I cannot tell you how awkward it is to have someone undress you and put you in a bathtub, not to mention also drying me off. I was still a bit hazy from the fainting, or being tired and sick, I'm not sure so she actually had to help steady me. Mrs. Jonas soon came back into the bathroom and she helped escort me back to my room. They still had to help me walk, but it was easier than it was earlier. I'm so excited to get in bed and finally get some actual sleep. I walked in my room and saw a warm pair of pajamas lying on my bed. My bed was also turned down and all ready for me to climb into. They helped me dress. Mrs. Jonas ran a brush through my long hair and then they tucked me into bed. I shut my laid back and shut my eyes.

"Not yet little lady" Mrs. Jonas said walking over to me.

I gave her a confused look.

"We need to give you some medicine" she explained.

I nodded my head in understanding.

First she gave me some cough syrup. I hate that stuff, it's nasty as heck. Then she gave me some throat syrup. It was blue and was thick like cough syrup. Let me tell you, I would much rather drink cough syrup straight out of the bottle then ever swallow this stuff. It seriously tasted like I was drinking toothpaste. It was, as I would say 'sicknasty', my word I invented. I grimaced at the taste and started coughing.

"Ew" I said

"Yeah, but you want to get better right?" Heidi asked

"Yeah, I do" I said

Next Heidi handed me two of my sleeping pills.

"Here. This will definitely help you get some sleep"

I nodded my head, and Mrs. Jonas handed me my water bottle from earlier.

"Thanks you guys, I feel bad, you shouldn't have to take care of me" I stated

"Nonsense Miley, everyone needs to be taken care of, especially when they're sick" Mrs. Jonas smiled

I tried to smile back, but I thought of how my parents used to take care of me when I was sick. It reminded me how much I missed them. I looked down sadly.

Mrs. Jonas must have sensed what I was thinking of. She brushed the hair out of my face.

"It's ok to miss them sweetheart" she said

"I know" I nodded quietly. It still hurt to speak so it was still only in a whisper.

"Umm, Miley, would you like some ice…for you're bruises, it will make them feel better."

I looked up at her and shook my head no.

"I don't think I could sleep with ice on me, it would make me too cold"

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok sweetie, get a good nights rest, I'll be over tomorrow with some soup. By the way, I'm making sure you aren't going to school tomorrow, so no arguments" she warned

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Thanks again" I mumbled already drifting off to sleep

**Jordan's POV**

That dang Jonas kid is onto me. I'm kind of getting worried that they will figure out it's me. Part of me thinks that Miley may have said something to him, he seemed pretty sure of himself. I think I'll pay Miley a visit tonight and _talk_ to her about today. I figure I should wait until everyone is asleep so I can have some privacy. I already know Jonas and that Amber girl are there, and I don't know about the rest of them. If they figure out that I'm the one hurting Miley, I already have a plan formed.

**Later on that night**

It is currently about 3 am and I was climbing up Miley's balcony. I opened her unlocked door and entered her room. I saw her sleeping deeply in her fluffy bed. I walked over to her.

"Wake up" I said shaking her kind of harshly

She didn't wake up right away. I took notice to a bottle of pills that were on her nightstand, and I saw that a side effect was extreme tiredness. I shook her again until I saw her eyes open confused. She looked so out of it.

"Joran?" she slurred my name.

"Yeah, it's me, get up" I ordered

She started sitting up, but was having troubles. I yanked her arm hard, pulling her up to a sitting position.

"Ow" she said to herself in pain

"You have 30 seconds to explain what the heck those cops were doing here"

She looked puzzled for a second and then she remembered what I was talking about.

"Today at school Ms. Kunkle and Mr. Scott wanted me to go see the nurse because I was so sick. When I was at the nurse she said I had a high fever, and it wasn't normal for a cold. I had mentioned that I had surgery and she wanted to see if my stitches were infected. She lifted up my shirt and saw the bruises. From there she called Mr. Scott in, and he must've called the cops" she explained

"And you just let them see your stomach" I asked incredulously

"I tried to make an excuse but they just did it anyway" she said

"So what, how did you explain the bruises?" I questioned.

"Well, actually the nurse blamed my parents and that got me upset, so I ran away, I never got the chance to explain. I was gone all day, they found me like 15 minutes before I came home" she told me

I nodded my head in understanding.

She squinted her eyes looking at my face.

"What happened to your face?" she asked

"Nick punched me, which by the way you'll pay the price for" I stated

She looked down scared.

"He punched you? When?" she asked baffled

"When they took you upstairs, he's convinced it's me that's hurting you"

"Oh…" it looked like she was having troubles staying awake.

I slapped her across the face

"Don't even think about falling asleep while I'm talking to you" I said harshly

**Miley's POV**

Here we go.

"S…sor…ry" I stuttered

I really thought he would back off for one night.

I suddenly felt him grab my shirt and hoist me up.

"I noticed you and Nick were getting friendly earlier" he said through gritted teeth, while he slammed my body against the wall.

"What? No we weren't" I defended, at least I don't remember doing it

He slammed me again "Are you calling me a liar?" he seethed

"N…no, b…but" he cut me off by slamming me again

"So you were getting friendly with him" he said angrier than before.

He slammed me again. I felt like I felt earlier before I fainted. My back was hurting so bad from each slam.

**Amber's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to something banging against my wall. Well, Miley's room was right next to mine, I got worried, what if she was like walking into the wall she was so dizzy. I crawled out of bed and went to her door. I opened the door just as Jordan slammed Miley into the wall…again.

They both looked over at me when they heard the door open.

"This isn't what it looks like" Jordan defended

"Umm, yeah, ok, bad timing…sorry" I said awkwardly turning around quickly and leaving.

Now I know that it's Jordan hurting her. I need to tell someone quickly. Miley looked like she was going to pass out again. I hurriedly ran into Nick's room.

**Miley's POV**

Shit. Amber knows, and Jordan knows that she knows. Jordan threw me onto the bed. I was too scared to move. I knew something really bad was about to happen, I just wish it happens to me and not anyone else.

**Jordan's POV**

I blew it. That dang girl knows. She's probably calling the police as we speak. I need to do something quick. I notice the sleeping pills on the nightstand. I grab the bottle and look over at Miley. She was lying face down on the bed where I threw her, she didn't even move. She was breathing deeply, I could see her back rising exponentially.

I walked over to her and flipped her around.

"Swallow these" I ordered her handing her 6 pills.

"What?" I didn't have time for this. I outright punched her in the face and forced the pills in her mouth. I covered her mouth so she couldn't spit them out.

"Swallow" I whisper yelled

She did and I removed my hands.

I looked around the room for anything I could use. I didn't see anything useful. I looked over at Miley and I could tell the pills were fast acting. I could see her eyes drooping each second. I picked her up and hoisted her over my shoulder.

"Stay quiet" I said to her. I went over to her balcony and I started climbing down. I got to a spot where I couldn't hang on to her. I lowered her as far as I could and I dropped her. He wasn't that high up, but it probably still hurt like heck to hit the ground the way she did. I finished getting down. I picked her up, and she was completely out of it. Her eyes couldn't focus, and she was limp in my arms. I took her to my car and threw her in the backset. I peeled out of there as fast as I could. This was as far as my plan was developed. I didn't think I would have to use it tonight though. And having those pills helped quite a bit.

**Amber's POV**

I ran into Nick's room and began shaking him violently.

"Nick!" I whisper screamed

"What the hell Amber" he said loudly

He looked at my face and could sense the urgency.

"It's Jordan, he's hurting Miley, I saw it, he's in there right now, quick we need to do something before he seriously hurts her." I said in tears.

**Nick's POV**

Amber woke me up and told me what happened. Finally…I have proof, now I just need to stop him from hurting her. We ran into Miley's bedroom, and we were met with and empty room with her balcony door swinging in the wind.

I looked over at Amber and we shared a scared look.

"He took her" I said breathlessly.

**Ok, well I hope you guys liked this update. I figured I would leave a cliffy in hope of getting more reviews. But seriously, thank you for those of you who did review, it means a lot. I'm hoping to get a few more than last time, because reviews make me update faster, and if you want to find out what happens, I guess you need to review. But don't worry, I'm not going to be annoying and demand that you make a certain amount of review; I'm not that mean, but reviews are good, and I'm trying to get a lot.**

**Next…**

**I guess Miley was in some pictures with Justin Gaston and they were making faces like they were Asian. Suddenly, Miley Cyrus is a racist, and the APA is demanding a public apology from her. I'm sorry but that is CRAP. I don't think she's racist; she's probably just making a funny face. Not to mention it's a private picture, she shouldn't have to apologize for something that she does on her own time. If she did it at a public event, that's a different story, but there is no reason for this, and to be honest, it pisses me off. What do you think, should Miley have to make a public apology.**


	19. Chapter 19

Ok, so thanks for the reviews, it definitely helps keep me motivated. Sorry I haven't had a whole lot of Lilly or Oliver, I kind of forgot about them, I'll make sure I get them in there. I've got a something in store for them, but it's not for a couple of chapters. KEEP REVIEWING!

PS: sorry it took me a while to write this, I've been kinda busy, but I'll be faster hopefully.

**Nick's POV**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! He took her, he fucking kidnapped her! I ran past Amber and into the kitchen to get the phone. I called 911 and told them what Amber saw and what happened. They were on their way. Next I called my mom and told her to come. I looked over at Amber and I saw that she was crying on the couch. I went over and sat next to her and hugged her. She was stiff at first but soon gave in. Together we cried until my mom and the police got to us.

When the police arrived they asked Amber lots of questions on what she saw. Then they asked me some questions. Soon my mom, and brothers got there. Everything felt like I was in a blur. I couldn't believe Jordan would go that far. I didn't know what to do. I wanted so bad to go look for her, but I had no idea where to start. My family was trying their best to comfort Amber and I, but it just wasn't working.

**Amber's POV**

I cannot believe this happened. I feel like I'm part to blame. If I never left the room, he wouldn't have taken her. Instead, I ran away like a scared little girl to go tell Nick. Suddenly a police officer walked up to Nick and I.

"Do you know how we can contact her parents?" One of them asked.

I looked over at Nick and his eyes wandered to the floor.

"Well, I heard they were out of town…" I started, but Nick cut me off.

"They're dead" Nick mumbled

"Excuse me?" The two officers, plus me said.

"Yeah, she lives here by herself. She's emancipated from her brother." Joe explained. Nick was too upset.

"Can we…" An officer started

"No, we can't contact him, he's out of the picture. We're all she has" Joe continued.

"Ok then, thank you" they said, and walked away.

I turned towards Nick.

"They're dead?!" I exclaimed

"Yeah…" Nick answered.

"But why'd she lie to me" I was so confused

"Think about it Amber, you hate her…give her one good reason why she would tell you. You would probably throw it back in her face at some point in time" Nick explained.

That hit me hard. He was exactly right. I probably would have done that. I'm a horrible person. I've treated her so badly and she didn't deserve any of it. I thought back to the day when we saw her and Joe at the mall. I was making fun of her family and her dad. No wonder she flipped out on me.

I looked up at Joe.

"Is that why she attacked me at the mall?" I asked

"I believe you attacked her first, even if it was only verbal, but yes, that's why. She was already having a tough time with it that day, and you made it worse" Joe told me. I felt even worse.

"Why wasn't she in school that day?" I questioned

Joe looked over at Nick.

"There's no need to hide it now" Joe told Nick and Nick nodded.

"Remember that day Miley freaked on Ms. Kunkle?" Nick asked me

"Yeah, she looked like death that day" I answered

"Yeah, well, she was hung over from a party the night before. We later found out that she got high that morning and had alcohol in her system also, so she really wasn't herself. When Mr. Kunkle pulled her out into the hallway, she was pulling her by her wrist. The wrist she happens to have a cast on right now. It was broken. Then she went into Mr. Scott's office with Ms. Kunkle and Mr. Corelli. While she was in there they found alcohol and pot in her purse. They suspended her and gave her a lecture. They mentioned that they would have to contact her Dad, and she freaked. She tried to leave because she got upset, Mr. Corelli stopped her, and she somehow fainted. It turns out that she hurt a muscle in her stomach and it was hurting her a lot and it caused her to pass out from pain. She had to have surgery, and she was supposed to be on bed rest for a week." Nick told the story.

I just shook my head in shame.

"That's why she wasn't at school. But I don't know anything about the what happened at the mall" Nick said glaring at Joe.

"Yeah, well, I thought Miley would like a day out of the house. She had been cooped up for so long, I was just trying to do something nice." Joe said nervously

"Joe, how did you expect her to get better if she wasn't following doctor's orders?" Nick practically yelled.

"I'm sorry ok, but you didn't spend all day with her, she always looked so sad and helpless, I just wanted to take her out for a few hours." Joe defended

"Wait, so how did she get the broken wrist and stomach issues." I asked

"She said she fell down her stairs, but I was pretty sure that it was Jordan who did it to her, and now I'm sure it was him" Nick was getting angry again.

It was kind of an awkward silence.

"What happened at the mall, you said she attacked you?" Nick broke the silence

"Yeah, well I started teasing her, and I told her about the rumors I made up about her. Then I started making fun of her family, especially her Dad" I looked down ashamed of myself.

"Then Miley spazzed and totally tackled Amber to the ground. Amber was fighting back and they were completely going at it. I tried pulling them apart but Miley kept getting out of my grasp. I finally got her and started pulling her off. She was still fighting me, and somehow, Amber managed to kick her right in the stomach." Joe continued for me.

I let out a quiet sob. I was so horrible to her. I feel so bad.

"She sort of just fell limp in my arms, and lost all her strength. I ended up carrying her out of the mall, and she fell asleep in my arms. It was a really tough day for her." Joe finished

I couldn't explain the guilt I was feeling. I really don't know how to deal with this right now.

"That's just great Joe, you really helped her out, and that's just what she needed. Good decision making." Nick spat.

**Jordan's POV**

I looked into the back seat and saw that Miley was totally out. She looked like she was dead. I got a little worried that I gave her too many of those pills, but she was still breathing, so hopefully she was just a little bit high. I didn't really know what to do next. I kept driving, and suddenly an idea popped into my mind. I drove to a nearby store to pick up some supplies. I left Miley in the car while I ran my little errand; I knew she was going to be out for a while. I came back out to the car and drove to a storage garage that I happened to have. Once I got to the building I took my key from the keychain and located where my specific garage was. Once I found it, I opened it up and put the supplies in there. Then I went back out to the car and grabbed Miley and threw her over my shoulder. I heard her groan a little bit as her stomach collided with my shoulder roughly but I ignored her. I threw her onto the cement floor of the garage, not caring at all if I hurt her. I went to Miley's body and decided I wanted her in her bra and panties. I pulled her shirt and pants off her lifeless body. I looked down at her and saw her tiny body shiver from the cold cement. I took out some rope that I had bought earlier and tied her wrists together behind her back. Then I tied her ankles together. I double-checked and made sure that the knots were as tight as they could get. I didn't really know what to do next so I decided to leave and get more stuff. I knew I couldn't go home, so I would have to stay here for a while, therefore, I would need a few things.

I went to target and grabbed some clothes, food, and water for myself. I also bought a few blankets and an air mattress; I figured I would need something to sleep on. Then I looked for things that I could use for Miley. Of course they weren't necessarily good things, but I bought them nonetheless, I figured I would try to enjoy this as much as possible. I did buy Miley some medicine for her cold, I didn't want to catch whatever she had. I quickly returned back to the storage garage, and like I suspected Miley was still out like a light.

I decided to start setting things up to get ready. I started with locking the door with a padlock from the inside. That way I would be the only one to get in, and the only one to get out. After that, I set up a few of the lamps that I had bought; I knew we would need some light. I also had to rearrange the boxes that were already in here from when I actually used this place for storage. Next, I set up what I would call my "bedroom area". After I was done with that, I decided to start getting my things for Miley organized. This is going to sound weird but I bought a dog kennel, I figured she could sleep in that like the bitch she is. It really wasn't very big. I knew it would be uncomfortable for her to lie in, which is exactly why I bought it. I picked up Miley's body and decided to put her in the kennel right away. I had a little bit of trouble, but I finally got her in. She looked super uncomfortable, she was basically squeezed in their, and had no room for moving at all.

It was about 7 am in the morning when I was done with everything. I was really tired, so I decided to get some shut-eye. I figured if Miley woke up she could just deal with it, or I would wake up from her crying or something stupid like that. And with that, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Joe's POV**

I can't even believe this, never in a million years would I think **Miley **would get kidnapped. She's already been through so much; she just can't catch a break anywhere. I thought that when I left last night, that Miley was safe. If I had any slightest of the clue that this would happen, I wouldn't have let Miley out of my sight. I swear, if I ever see Jordan again, I will kill him with my bare hands. I want to put him through as much pain as he put Miley in. I sure hope she's ok. It's clear that he's going to hurt her, but hopefully he won't take it too far. I love Miley, she's like my baby sister, I just want her to be ok.

I'm really scared to be by Nick right now. He's under extreme stress, which means that he's extremely crabby. Plus, he's pissed about the mall thing. I don't blame him; I just wish he would see my side of it. I looked over at my Mom and saw that she was having a hard time keeping it together. I knew she was struggling to be strong for Nick and I, and even Amber. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. I put my arms around her, and pulled her to my body.

"You don't have to be strong for us, I know you love Miley like a daughter" I murmured to her.

I could feel her tears seep into my shirt.

"I should have stayed with her, she was sick, and I left her, how could I?" she whispered in pain.

"Mom, this is **not** your fault, this is Jordan's fault. We'll find her, she'll be ok" I said, not even sure if I was telling the truth or not.

She didn't reply, she just hugged me tighter.

**Mrs. Jonas' POV**

I can't even explain what I'm feeling right now. I should have taken better care of her. I knew all along that she was struggling with the death of her Dad. I wasn't there for her like I should have been. I say I love her like my own but I left her to fend for herself for far too long. I feel like such a failure as a friend and as a parent.

I just really hope they find her. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't come out of this ok. I'm trying so hard to be strong for my kid's but it's so hard. I just want to scream, cry, beg, anything that will make me feel better. I wish there was something I could do to get Miley back safely. She is such a good person, and for going through all of the things that she has gone through, she's incredibly strong, and she deserves better than this. I hate that this happened to her. I just wish that it were anyone but her; she is the last person who needs this.

**Nick's POV**

I felt bad for being so snippy with Joe, but I couldn't believe he was so stupid. I'm so mad about Miley being missing, that I'm taking it out on other people. I looked over and saw Joe and my Mom hugging it out, and comforting each other. I wanted so much to go over there and join them, but I feel like I just need to be alone for a while. All I want is for Miley to be safe. I hate that the girl that I love and care so much for, is probably scared and alone, and most likely in pain. I wish I could help her. I feel so helpless. I just want her back.

It's now a little bit after 7 am. I decided that I should call Lily and Oliver and let them in on what's happening. I dialed Lily's number first.

"Hello?" I heard her raspy voice answer; she must have woken up not too long before hand.

"Hey Lil, it's Nick" I said

"Nick, won't I see you in like an hour?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to call you before school, but it's serious." I stated sadly

"What, what's wrong?" she asked in a dreadful tone.

"It's about Miley. Jordan…he…he…took her" I told her

"Took her where?" she questioned

"We don't know Lily, he kidnapped her" I answered.

"He what! When, what happened" She screeched

"Last night. Amber heard some noises and went into Miley's room and saw Jordan hurting her. Jordan saw her, and Amber ran to tell me. When we went back to her room, they were gone, and nobody's seen them since." I explained.

It was quiet on the other end, and I knew Lily was trying to comprehend what I had just told her. I heard some sniffles, and I knew that reality had sunk in, and that she was crying.

"Lily, it'll be ok, she'll be fine. You know better than anyone how strong Miley is" I comforted.

"Nick, it's not ok, he freaking kidnapped her. Who knows what he'll do to her. Oh my God, he _was_ the one that hurt her before. You were right, and yet I still called him, and encouraged them as a couple. What kind of person am I?" she sobbed

"Lily, please, we're all at Miley's house, come by. I'm sure your Mom will understand." I pleaded. I knew she needed to be here. She's Miley's best friend.

"W…What about Oliver?" she asked stilly crying

"I'll call him, we'll invite him also" I said

"Ok, I'll be there soon"

**Lily's POV**

This is bad, this is really bad. Why Miley, she already has it bad enough. She's my best friend and the nicest, most sincere person I know. I can't believe this happened to her. I really thought that Jordan was good for her. She was struggling so much after Robby Ray died, and Jackson left. I thought he would be there to comfort her in ways that we couldn't. Well, I was most definitely wrong, instead, he's been hurting her this whole time. I have no idea how she dealt with it. She is an excellent actress, I'll giver her that. She had all of us fooled.

I told my Mom about what happened, and she agreed to let me miss school. I headed over to Miley's house. I ran to her house as fast as I could. I saw two cop cars in her driveway and I knew that this wasn't some sick joke, like I sort of hoped it was. I didn't bother knocking I just went straight into the house. I saw Joe, Denise, Amber, two cops, and Nick. Everyone looked up at me, and I felt kind of uncomfortable. I went over to Nick.

"Any news" I asked

He just shook his head no. I knew he was taking this the hardest. I may be her best friend, but I'm most certainly not in love with her like he is. I just pulled him to me, and he broke down.

"I don't know what to do Lily?" he cried

I just held onto him tighter.

"Just do whatever you can" I whispered.

Together we cried in silence.

I heard the door open, and I saw a frazzled looking Oliver come through the door. I momentarily let go of Nick and I rushed to Oliver.

"Lily.." he whispered

He grabbed me in a hug.

"Tell me she'll be ok Lily, please, tell me she'll be ok" he whimpered.

"We can only hope and pray" I answered

We hugged for a while. I looked up, and I decided to go and talk to the cops. Everyone followed me.

"What happens now?" I asked one of the officers.

"Well, we're currently having people run checks on this Jordan guy. If he uses his credit card anywhere, we'll be able to know. We're alerting nearby towns to keep their eyes open for the guy, and we're doing everything we can to get your friend back." he explained

I nodded my head.

"Do you think we'll find her?" I asked in a small voice

"We're doing everything we can to make sure we find her" he assured me. I realized that he didn't answer my question, but I let it go anyway.

We all went back to our places, and sat in silence.

**Miley's POV (awake but with closed eyes)**

Ouch, my body hurts so badly. Both of my legs are asleep. I tried to move my legs, but I realized I couldn't.

'What the heck' I thought to myself.

I tried to move other things in my body, but I couldn't. The only things I could move were my fingers.

Still in my sleepy state, I thought I was paralyzed.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw darkness.

'Where am I' I asked myself

I heard snoring and somebody moving in what sounds like a bed. I immediately froze. Who else is here? I tried to move again, and I still couldn't, I started getting really scared.

A million questions started pouring into my mind.

Where am I?

Why can't I move?

Who else is in here?

Why can't I remember anything?

I slowly started to have a panic attack.

"HELP!!!" I screamed.

"HELP ME!!" I yelled louder.

I could see a light turn on, but I couldn't see where it came from. I couldn't turn my head that far. My entire body was cramping and in pain. I needed to get out of this position.

"PLEASE!! HELP ME!" My voice was still incredibly weak and my throat burned as I tried so hard to yell. I was thankful my voice had gotten a little better over the night.

"Would you shut up" I heard a voice snap

I know that I knew the voice, but I couldn't remember who's it was.

Suddenly I felt someone undoing something else, and all the sudden my head fell and hit a cement floor. It was only then that I noticed that I was in some sort of cage. My heart started beating faster as I was being dragged out of this 'cage' I soon realized that my wrist and ankles were tied. I immediately started screaming again.

"HELP, PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!" I shouted even though my voice was gradually going out again.

I felt a sharp hit to my face. That immediately made me shut up. I finally saw who my captor was.

"Jordan…" I whispered in fear.

**Amber's POV**

I was looking around the room and I realized just how much all of these people care about Miley. Before today, I hated Miley because she was unpopular. I made her life hell at school because I didn't like her. I never got a chance to know her, and I just judged her from the start. I wish I could take it all back. Trust me, if I could, I definitely would. I feel so bad about all of it. If Miley makes it out of this ok, I'm going to do my best to get to know her, and maybe be her friend. I need to change who I am. I can't be this bitchy, snobby, rich girl anymore. I need to be a caring, friendly, nice girl, who doesn't treat people like crap.

**Ms. Kunkle's POV**

Class was starting, and I noticed that many seats were empty. I took attendance and noticed that Miley, Lily, Oliver, Nick, and Amber were all absent. I'm sorry but I cannot call that a coincidence. I quickly told the class that I would be back and that they could talk amongst themselves until I returned. I hurriedly walked to Mr. Scott's office. I knew something was wrong, and I needed to figure out what it was.

I knocked on Mr. Scott's door and he had me come in.

"How can I help you Karen?" he asked

"Miley, Lily, Oliver, Nick, and Amber are all absent today, does that seem normal to you?" I cut to the chase

"That most definitely isn't normal" he answered

"Something's wrong, I can feel it" I responded

"I'll call over to Miley's house right now" he said

**Mr. Scott's POV**

It is pretty strange that all five of them are absent. I hope everything is ok. I picked up the phone and dialed Miley's house.

After a ring and a half someone picked up.

"Hello" someone asked eagerly

"Nick?" I asked

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked disappointed

"This is Mr. Scott, why aren't you in school"

I heard him sigh on the other end.

"Jordan kidnapped Miley. We're here with the cops" he said

I literally gasped in shock.

"W…What?" I had him repeat

"He kidnapped her, we don't know where she is" he replied

"I'm coming over there" I said

"You really don't need to Mr. Scott. There's nothing happening" he told me

"Will you call me if you find anything out?" I asked

"Yes, I'll call you right away" he answered

"Ok, I'll talk to you later"

He hung up the phone. I turned to Karen, and explained to her what happened. I told her to return to her class, and that I would fill her in if anything happened.

**Miley's POV**

It's Jordan. I should have known.

"What's going on? Where are we? Why am I tied up?" I started asking, my voice still raspy and hoarse from sleep/being sick.

Those questions earned me another smack in the face. I whimpered rolling my body and hiding my face in the cement. It was only then that I realized that I was in my bra and underwear.

"I said shut up" Jordan said sternly

I didn't say anything, I was too scared to.

He slowly put his arm under my armpits and picked me up. I felt so helpless with my arms behind my back, and my ankles tied. He brought me to a standing position and put me face to face with him.

My legs felt so weak, that I think if he let me go, I would have fallen back over.

I looked into his eyes, and was scared with what I saw. Never before have I seen this look in his eyes. He looked like he genuinely hated me and that he wanted me dead. I quickly looked away.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked me

I shook my head no.

"Amber caught me pushing you into the wall last night. I gave you a bunch of your sleeping pills, and carried you out the window. Ha! Well actually, I dropped out the window" he laughed

I looked down. I never thought he would go this far.

He grabbed my hair with one arm, while still holding me with the other. He brought my face to his as he began to kiss me roughly, probably bruising my lips. I tried to pull away, but he hit me again. He brought me to one of the walls and held me up against it while kissing me. I needed to breathe, and I couldn't because he wouldn't let up. Eventually he got fed up with my wiggling and writhing, and pushed me to the ground. I groaned as my body made contact with the cold cement.

"You just can't do anything right, can you?" he asked sadistically

"I…I…I'm sorry, I couldn't breathe" I tried to explain.

He quickly kicked my in the ribs. I gasped for air.

"You couldn't breathe" he asked me, with humor in his voice.

He kicked me in the ribs again

"How about now, can you breathe ok?" he asked.

I knew that was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer.

"No answer? How about now?"

He kicked me several more times in the ribs, side, and stomach. I was having serious trouble breathing right now. I could only gasp. Having the wind knocked out of you so many times does that to a person.

I was now laying face down on the floor, trying to get my breath back. I had silent tears running down my cheeks. Apparently that wasn't enough for him. I suddenly felt rope being put around my neck. It wasn't tight or anything, but it was definitely scary.

He picked my body up, and I saw that it was a pretty long rope that was around my neck. I saw him throw one end of the rope up and over on the rafters. He grabbed the end of it and started pulling. I suddenly felt the rope around my neck tightening, as my body started lifting my neck.

"What! No! Please no" I begged with all I had left.

He laughed and pulled harder. My toes were barley touching the ground, and I couldn't breathe at all. He gave one more tug, and my entire body was off the ground.

"How about now Miley, can you breathe alright" He asked sarcastically

I could feel the pressure building up in my head, it literally felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't breathe at all, and I was pretty sure I was dying. I closed my eyes, and could feel tears squeezing out of my tight shut eyes.

**Jordan's POV**

Haha, this is so much fun. Who would of thought? I was holding the rope, which had Miley's body suspended in the air. Her face was turning colors and I knew if I held the rope much longer she would die. I let the rope go a little bit, until she was on the ground again. She took a huge inhale of breath. Her face turned a bright red, as the blood rushed back into her head. She took a couple big huge breaths. Her chest was heaving as she tried to regain her breathing.

I quickly pulled the rope again, and I heard her breath get cut off. I pulled her back to her previous position. I held her there for a few seconds.

"I don't care if you can breathe alright or not. In fact I could care less. The only reason you're not dead yet, is because I have so much more planned for you." I explained.

I let the rope go completely and her body fell to the ground with a thud. She was heaving and coughing trying to breathe normally again.

"Do you understand" I asked her

She ignored me and kept heaving

I kicked her hard in her lower abdomen, where I assumed she had that sore muscle.

She groaned in pain.

"I said do you understand!" I yelled

She weakly nodded her head.

I kicked her again, this time in the lower back.

"Say it" I ordered

"I…I…under….understand" she basically whispered.

"Good" I answered simply.

I kicked her once more, this time in the head. Her body immediately went limp, and I knew she was unconscious. I removed the rope from her neck and put it around her already tied wrists, and made a nice tight knot. I once again, threw the rope over the rafters and raised her body in the air. I quickly tied the end of the rope to the door handle. Her body was completely suspended in the air y her arms, and her head was hanging forward, still unconscious.

I decided to get some more sleep while she was out. She did rudely wake me up.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews. A few more would have been nice considering how many people are reading this, but I guess I can settle with 8, thank you to all who did review, you guys are my homies. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I woke up and I had such a horrible headache, and my arms were really hurting. Well, my entire body hurts but my arms especially are sore. I slowly lifted my head up, and looked around. I looked down and noticed that my legs were not touching the ground. I looked up and saw that I was hanging by my arms. My first instinct was to struggle and get free, but that only hurt my arms more. I was helpless. I didn't know what to do, I was stuck like this, and it hurt a lot. I saw that Jordan was asleep on his little bed.

"Jordan" I called out, it wasn't very loud, my voice was too weak.

No answer

"Jordan…wake up" I tried again

He was still sleeping. I figured I couldn't wake him up, so I went back to just hanging there. As I was looking around the room, I realized that my neck was really sore from him hanging me yesterday…wait…I think it was yesterday. I have no idea what time it is, or how long I've been here. I got worried, wasn't anyone looking for me. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, as I tried to focus on something other than the pain in my arms. I was very thirsty, and hungry, but way more thirsty. Oh what I would give for a glass of water, my mouth was so dry.

I decided to just try to fall asleep again, that's the only thing I could think of that would solve my problems at the moment. I hung my head again, and just closed my eyes. Soon enough, I found the darkness I was striving for.

**Nick's POV**

Well, it's just about the middle of day 3 that Miley has been missing. I just want some sort of clue as to if she's ok or not. I miss her a lot. I pray to God that Jordan will take some sort of pity on her, and will let her be ok. It kills me to know that there is nothing I can do to bring her back. If I could, I would go and kick Jordan in the ass, and save Miley from ever hearing his name again. I hate that this is happening to her. She's already been through so much, she doesn't need this.

**Lily's POV**

I miss Miley so much. I worry about her so much at night, that I can't even sleep. Mr. Scott has made us come back to school. He understands how hurt and upset we are, but he wants us to return to school so we don't fall far behind. Mr. Scott, Ms. Kunkle, and Mr. Corelli have all helped us through this tough time. They too are struggling to keep it together. Besides Miley's teachers, nobody else knows about Miley being kidnapped. Amber hasn't even told Ashley. Speaking of Amber, she seems like she trying hard to change. She has been super nice, and has been trying to comfort us. Obviously she isn't as close to Miley as we are, but she has definitely been affected by this. All I want is for Miley to come back, and be that she'll be ok.

**Oliver's POV**

I know how bad things have been for Miley; I can't even to begin to think of what she's being put through right now. I hate Jordan, I want him dead, and I'd kill him with my own two hands if I were face-to-face with him. Miley has always been there for me, and for other people, even when she's been through so much, she'll always try to make other people happy. She downplays everything in her life. She's always _fine _or always _ok _or _just tired. _ She never wants people to worry of feel bad for her, and yet, that's all we can do.

**Jordan's POV**

I woke up and I saw that Miley was sleeping. She had a look of pain across her face, and I can bet you a hundred bucks if from her arms being sore. I checked my watch and realized that she's been hanging for close to 8 hours. I hadn't realized that I'd been asleep that long. I decided it was time to wake her up, and continue my fun.

Before I woke her up, I decided I would look through some of my old boxes to see if there was anything useful in them. I hadn't been to this storage garage in years, and I couldn't exactly remember what was stored in here. After a while of digging around, I came across an old gun that used to be my Dad's. I forgot all about this thing. I saw that it was fully loaded and that there were extra bullets. I didn't plan on killing Miley for a while, but this could come in handy if anyone gave me any trouble. I found a video camera also. I looked in the box, and there were empty tapes that were just waiting for me to use. I set up the camera on a tri-pod that was in a different box. I made sure that it had the right angle, and it turns out that Miley probably couldn't see it. This is perfect, now I can remember everything that I do to Miley, and if I'm evil enough, I can show it to her too.

I pushed record on the camera and walked over to where Miley was hanging.

"Wake up Miley" I said sternly

She mumbled something, but didn't move or open her eyes.

"Miley!" I yelled. She jerked her head up with alarmed eyes.

Before she made any sense of anything, I gave her a nice hard punch in the eye. It is so much nicer to be able to hit her on the face, without worrying about anyone seeing it. She let out a cry of pain as her face shot backwards from the blow.

"Aw, did that hurt?" I asked sarcastically.

Her eyes were shut tight in pain and she didn't acknowledge my question.

"I said…did that hurt?" I hit her again, this time on her right cheek. Her head sharply turned to the left. She started crying.

"Yes…it hurts" she sobbed sadly.

"Good" I said satisfied.

I continued to let her cry.

"How do your arms feel?" I asked her

"They hurt" she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

I went next to her hanging body. I grabbed onto her shoulders tightly. She flinched when I touched her. I made my grip tighter. I then proceeded to slowly put my weight on her shoulders. She gasped in pain as even more pressure was being put on her arms. I continued until almost all of my weight was on her. She was openly crying, and in more pain.

"Sto…p…ple…please" she begged.

I stood up and took a load off her shoulders, literally.

"I bet that felt nice, huh?" I chuckled

"Why…are…y…you…do…ing…this?" She bawled with her head down

I grabbed her cheeks roughly, and made her look at me.

"I'm doing this, because finally your mine, and I can have whatever I want from you. And guess what…nobody can stop me." I said menacingly

She continued crying and shaking in pain.

"Your crying is so damn annoying!" I yelled as I punched her across her left cheek.

Her head once again followed the path of my fist. She began crying harder.

"Shut up!" I'm so sick her always crying

She instantly quieted down to a whimper, and silent tears. She's probably afraid that I'll hit her again.

"That's better I suppose" I said

**Miley's POV**

I don't know if I can take this much longer. My arms are killing, and everything hurts. I can't handle all the hits to the face anymore. It hurts so badly, along with the rest of my body. I was having trouble making sense of everything that's been happening. It's all going so fast, that I can't keep up mentally.

I was brought back out of my mind by Jordan yelling at me. I looked up confused because I have no idea what he said.

"You weren't listening were you?!" he basically screamed. That definitely didn't help my headache. He punched me right in the stomach, and I gasped out in pain, and started coughing.

"I asked you how you were feeling with your cold" he said

I was confused as to why he would be worried about how I'm feeling considering the situation I'm in.

"Don't worry about it" I said as bitterly as I could, that was a mistake.

He backhanded me across my cheek. I could taste blood in my mouth because of it.

"I didn't ask you if I was worried about it now did I" he said angrily.

I was getting so sick of this. Every time he didn't like something, I would get punished for it.

I spit blood out of my mouth and answered him truthfully.

"Not well, I feel the same as before"

"Was that so hard?" he asked

I didn't answer, and thankfully he wasn't expecting an answer this time.

I saw him go out of my vision and over to what I assumed was the door. Suddenly I collapsed to the ground hard.

"Oof!" I grunted as I landed on my stomach on the cold floor.

My arms were finally free of holding my weight. They were incredibly sore. Thankfully now my hands were in front of me and not behind my back, it helped a lot. I started moving to sit up. I gasped in pain when I moved wrong, and felt the bruising in my ribs and side from when he kicked me before.

"Ow" I whispered to myself.

I finally got to a sitting position and took a deep breath. It hurt to breathe and I figured that was also from the ribs. Jordan came over to me and dragged me over to one of the sidewalls. Then what he did next surprised me big time.

He took out a bottle of cough syrup.

"Here, I got this for you the other day. Open your mouth." He said

I cannot even begin to explain how much this confused me. I decided to not make him madder so I opened my mouth. He poured a whole bunch down my throat. He was giving me a lot. Part of me wondered if this was even cough syrup, but I think it was, cause it tasted just like it. He finally stopped making me chug the cough syrup, and I had such a gross taste in my mouth.

"Yuck" I said making a face.

"What?" Jordan asked

"It tasted gross" I explained.

I guess I said something wrong because I got another punch in the stomach. I shut my eyes trying to handle the pain. It hurts so badly, especially when he hits the same spot more than once. I resisted the urge to cry again because I didn't want to get in even more trouble.

"I try to help you, and you complain?" he asked in astonishment.

"I…I'm…sor…ry." I whispered.

"Apology accepted" he smiled

'Oh, good to know' I thought to myself.

"Well, aren't you going to say thanks" he questioned.

I looked up at him.

"Thank you" I replied, and I hated that I had to say it, but I really don't want to get hit anymore.

Next he gave me some of my sleeping pills that he must have grabbed.

"Here, take these, they seem to help you sleep" he ordered me.

I opened my mouth, and he put them in. He gave me a tiny, and I mean tiny amount of water to help me swallow them.

After I swallowed the pills I really wanted to ask him for more water, but I didn't want to make him mad. He picked my body up and brought me over to the cage thing I was in before. He was suddenly trying to stuff me back into this thing. I started struggling. I really didn't want to go back in that thing. It's so small and obviously uncomfortable. He stopped what he was doing and threw me on the ground.

I knew what was coming.

I weakly tried to crawl away from the pain that I knew was on its way. I must've looked pretty pathetic because he started laughing at me. He came over to me and started kicking me all over. I felt blows all over my body. My back, my stomach, my chest, my arms, my legs, he was getting me everywhere. My body was flat on the ground, and there was nothing I could do to protect myself. He flipped me over so I was on my back. He sat on my chest, and decided to use my face as a punching bag. I couldn't tell you how many blows I took, but all I know is that I felt every single one. I know I got hit in the eyes several times, and I took a few to the jaw, and a couple to each cheek. I could taste more blood, and I could also feel it running down my face. My eyes were probably the worst. They were starting to swell, to the point of where I couldn't open them more than just a slit. He got up and gave me one more kick to the stomach causing me to cough in pain. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled my limp body over to the cage. I had no more fight left in me, I have officially lost the war, I gave up, plain and simple, and what's worse, is that the war is nowhere near to being over. My barely open eyes were closing the rest of the way reacting to the sleeping pills. Just as I was falling asleep, I could feel my body being uncomfortably stuffed into the cage. I embraced sleep as he was still adjusting my body to fit into the cage.

**Nick's POV**

After school we were all sitting at Miley's house, hoping and praying that Miley would be ok. There was just something about being in her house that brought comfort to us all. We heard the doorbell, and of course we got our hopes up hoping that it would be Miley. I opened the door and I saw a man that I've never seen before.

I looked at him strangely.

"Hi, I'm Detective Jones, is this Miley Stewart's home?" he asked

"Yes it is, I'm her good friend Nick Jonas, come on in" I said politely, hoping he had good news for us.

He entered the living room where Joe, Kevin, Lily, Oliver, my mom, Amber, and Heidi were all sitting. It was a little awkward but Det. Jones broke the tension.

"So I've been assigned to Miley's case. I'm assuming you're all friends and family of Ms. Stewart?" He asked

"Yes, that's correct" my mom answered. She quickly introduced us all.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Det. Jones, and I'm going to do everything in my power to get Miley back" he stated confidently.

"You have no idea how much we would appreciate that" my mom replied

"Well would you mind if I asked you all a few questions, just to get a little grasp on Miley's life" He asked nicely

"Of course, anything we can do to help bring Miley back" my mom answered for us.

He asked us about her school life, and he asked us our relationships with Miley. We told him about Miley's family and what she has been through. He asked about Jordan and about previous boyfriends she has had. Finally he seemed to have enough information about Miley's life. Next, he took Amber and I into a separate room. When we entered the room, he asked us to tell him everything about the night Jordan took Miley. We started with early that day, and how she went missing. And then we continued to when we saw her bruises, and then to when she fainted in front of the officers. Next Amber told him what she had heard and seen before she was taken. It was hard having to keep repeating all the things that had happened that day. He understood and was very polite and nice throughout the whole thing. He had a look of sympathy on his face, but it wasn't for Amber and I, it was for Miley. From that moment on I knew he wanted Miley back just as much as we did, he no longer cared that it was his job, he cared for Miley, and he never even met her. He assured us several times that he would get Miley back to us, and that he wouldn't give up until he did.

**Jordan's POV**

Man, I can't believe how much of a rush I get from beating up Miley; it feels so good, I can't even explain it. I saw Miley's body once again squished inside the dog kennel. She looks so uncomfortable in there; I love it! I've decided to sneak out of here and get some more supplies while Miley's asleep. I turned the camera off, and walked out. I decided not to use my car incase anyone was looking for me. I picked up some more food and water and I picked up a few other things. I checked out without anyone noticing me. I made my journey back to the garage.

Once I returned to the storage garage, I saw that Miley was still knocked out. I chuckled to myself, thinking of the things that I've been planning to do to her in the future. I couldn't wait. I put my things away as neatly as I could. I turned on a small radio that I bought earlier. I lay back on my bed while listening. Soon I felt myself drifting off into sleep. I figured I had nothing to do but sleep until Miley woke up again. I fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

**The Next Day…**

When I woke up, I could here Miley quietly crying to herself. I stood up and I heard her quiet herself when she realized I was awake. I walked over to her, and I went to a place where she could see me. I saw her face and she looked absolutely horrible. Her eyes were black and blue, and I could see residual tears coming out of them. She had bruises all over her face, and I could see where I broke skin as she had dried blood on her face. I could see bruises all over her body. I hadn't realized I was so rough on her yesterday. I felt kind of bad, but I chose not to care.

"Wow, you look like crap" I told her.

She closed her eyes as tears slipped out of them.

I opened the door to the kennel and pulled her out. She didn't bother trying to help me ease her out of the kennel; she just lay there lamely, and let me move her body. I decided to feed her and give her something to eat and drink.

I pulled out a slice of bread, and poured her a small cup of water. I brought it over to where she was laying on the ground.

"Here" I told her

She weakly looked up at me through squinted eyes.

"You haven't eaten in a while, you must be hungry" I said

She nodded in understanding. I placed the piece of bread on the ground in front of her, and then I placed the cup of water next to it. She immediately went for the water, and had a little bit of trouble picking it up with her hands being tied. She finally got it and took a big gulp. She placed it back down and looked at the piece of bread. She picked it up and took a small bite out of it. Judging by the look on her face, it seemed that she was having a hard time chewing; she looked like she was in pain. It took her awhile to eat the bread, then she greedily drank the rest of the water. As soon as she finished, I went over and picked up the cup and put it with my stuff.

"Thanks" she whispered almost in audibly.

"You're welcome" I said while I turned the camera on again.

I went over to her. I decided it was time to take things a little farther than usual.

"Are you ready for a new adventure?" I asked her

"What?" she asked puzzled

I unzipped my jeans and looked at her expectantly.

Her eyes widened in realization.

**Mature Content!!!**

**Miley's POV**

Oh no! I don't think I can do this. He pulled his member out of his jeans and walked towards me. I closed my eyes scared out of my mind.

"Are you gonna make me force you?" he asked

I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You're doing this whether you like it or not" he stated

"Ok, ok, just give me a minute." I replied.

I was taking deep breaths; which was very painful. I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

I slowly inched my face towards his part. When I was face-to-face with it, I got scared and backed away from it again. I guess he got tired of waiting. He grabbed my head and brought my face to his crotch. I immediately closed my mouth and I could feel it pressing against my lips trying to get in. I tried to get my head away, but he held my face in place.

"Open your mouth Miley!" Jordan ordered

I had tears running out of my eyes and I tried with everything in my power to not open my mouth to cry. Suddenly Jordan pushed me closer to his crotch and took one hand and held my nose closed. Now I couldn't breathe. I knew he wouldn't let go of my nose until I opened my mouth to breathe. I was trapped and I knew it. I held my breath for a while, but even my singer lungs needed oxygen. As soon as I opened my mouth to get a breath, he shoved himself into my mouth. My eyes opened wide in shock. I didn't like this, not at all. He pushed himself further into my mouth now entering my throat. I began to gag and cough. It's such an awkward feeling. He grabbed my hair and roughly forced my head up and down on him. I felt myself start to get light headed. I still hadn't gotten a breath, and I certainly couldn't breathe with him in my throat. I started to feel my eyes drooping closed, and I was getting dizzy. He must have noticed because he slapped me across the face.

"Breathe through nose bitch" he yelled.

I took in a big breath of air, feeling my lungs savor the feeling of oxygen in them again. I closed my eyes just waiting for it to be over. My mouth and jaw were hurting big time, and my already raw throat is stinging in pain. I could feel the never-ending trail of tears falling down my face. This is not right; he should not be doing this. I just kept thinking, what did I do to deserve this? After an indefinite amount of time, I felt his body stiffen. All of the sudden, I felt a sudden warmth ooze down my throat, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. He finally pulled out of my mouth, and I immediately turned my body in the other direction. I tried to focus on my breathing, and all of the sudden, I began to vomit. Everything that he just filled me with was now leaving my body the same way it got in. I don't know if I was throwing up because of the trauma my body was just put through, or if my stomach was reacting to the thick liquid that was just forced down my throat. Whatever it was it was several minutes until I was done heaving. I rolled over to avoid hitting the mess I just made, and rested my head against the cool concrete.

'How did I end up like this?' I asked myself.

"Look at what you did you worthless idiot" Jordan spat at me.

I quickly started receiving more kicks to my body. I'm not sure how much more I can take. I looked up at him, begging him with my eyes to stop. Surprisingly he stopped and looked. I could tell he was thinking about something. I saw him walk away towards where he had his things. He came back with a roll of duct tape. I groaned internally realizing that he wasn't done with me yet. He came next to my face and had this smirk on his face. He held my head in between his knees to hold me still, not that I could fight back anyway. I saw the tape come towards my face, and then all I saw was darkness. He put the tape over my eyes, and then lifted my head a bit and wrapped the tape all the way around my head, covering my hair. He wrapped about 3 times before he was done, and it was very tight, especially against my swollen eyes.

"Please stop this…" I whisper cried

"Ahh, while we're at it…" he said

Then he began to wrap it around my mouth. He did it the same way he did my eyes by wrapping the tape all the way around my head. I was crying hard, but all that was coming out was muffled sounds. I could tell that the tape was way too tight, but I couldn't tell him, not that he would listen anyways. I had nothing left; I no longer had eyesight or the ability to speak. I can no longer brace myself for what's to come, because now I have no way of knowing.

**Jordan's POV**

I looked down at Miley and smiled at my work. Now she had no idea what was coming, and she could no longer guilt me into trying to stop hitting her with her eyes. And also I don't have to hear her obnoxious crying anymore. I went over to my stuff and grabbed a baseball bat that I had been itching to use. It was a typical metal one that I had bought from Wal-Mart. I walked over to her unsuspecting body and contemplated where to hit her first. I decided to go for her stomach, as that was probably the place that would hurt the most. I wound up and hit the bat directly on her stomach with all my might. Her body instantly curled in pain as she let out a giant gasp through her nose. It's hard to read her emotions without seeing her eyes or hearing how she reacted, but I could definitely tell she was hurt big time. She was laying on her side with her back to me, clutching her stomach with her tied together hands. Her knees were as close as they could get to her chest. She was writhing and shaking in pain. I could tell she was having problems breathing, especially through her nose. I wound back again and gave her a nice hard hit to her lower back, equally as hard as the first hit. I heard a shriek come out of her as she tried her hardest to deal with the pain. I could see her fighting to breathe through her mouth, but the tape just wouldn't give. She was close to hysterics, I could tell, she could barely stop the sobs that were coming out painfully through her nose. I delivered a few more hits to her body in places such as her thighs, legs, shoulders, and chest. By the time I finished she was laying there with nothing left in her. I couldn't tell if she passed out or not. Finally I could hear her let out tiny whimpers. I don't think she knows how to handle all the pain, and doesn't know what to do with herself.

I remembered that I didn't get her 'hanging' on camera, and I really wanted footage of that. I wasn't sure if she could handle that right now after the beating I had just delivered her, but I decided to give it a try. I went over and wrapped the rope around her neck, and through the remaining over the rafters. I don't think she realized what was going on because she stayed in the same whimpering position. I started pulling on the rope, and her body slowly started raising the air by her neck. I heard her breath get caught off, and I felt a jolt of excitement run through me, knowing I was getting this all on tape. I pulled faster and harder until her body was completely in the air, swinging a little bit. Her body just hung there, her head forced up by the rope. I could see her struggling to breathe and obviously not succeeding. I let loosen until she fell to the ground. Her body took a huge inhale of breath through her nose, . After a couple of breaths I started pulling again, this time jerkier than the last, causing more pain to her neck. I heard a weird sound come out muffled through her mouth and I could tell something was serious wrong. I let the rope go, and her body fell to the ground. I removed the rope from her neck and didn't see the color in her face return and I got really scared that this might be causing her to die. I put my finger in front of her nose, and I didn't feel any air coming out. I hastily started pulling at the tape to free her mouth. Her body was deathly cold and her whole body was pale, besides the bruises that I gave her. I finally freed the tape from her mouth and still nothing happened. I didn't know what to do. I began hitting her back trying to get her to breathe.

"Come on Miley, breathe!" I shouted

Still nothing. I flipped her over and started giving her CPR. I guess I did something right, as she took in a large intake of breath through her mouth. I let out a sigh of relief. Her chest was rising incredibly high as she was struggling to get her breath back. She began coughing, and I felt that I took things to far tonight. I put her through too much too fast. Her body soon relaxed and I could tell she passed out. That was such a scary moment for me. I've never seen a person dying before, at least I assumed she was dying, that's usually what happens when someone can't breathe. I picked up her broken form and laid her down on a small blanket in the corner. I decided she's been through enough today, and that I should just let her be tonight. I looked at her closely and I could see a large bruised ring around her neck that looked utterly painful. I grabbed another blanket and placed it over to her. She didn't move at all, and I couldn't help but feel a little worried about her. I turned off the light and fell asleep in my own bed.

**Miley's POV**

I can't even begin to explain to you what had happened. When I started receiving those blows with whatever he was hitting me with, I couldn't handle it. This pain was way worse than anything I've ever experienced before. I just curled myself into a ball awaiting the more blows that I knew were coming. I wasn't even aware that he was putting rope around my neck until I felt my body start to rise. When he dropped me on the floor I thought it was over. Do you know how hard it is to breathe through your nose when you're struggling just to breathe anyway? Then I felt him jerking me up again and something happened. I made some strange sound and I thought I was dying. He must have noticed to because he dropped me and immediately removed the rope from my neck. I couldn't breathe at all, not even through my nose. I was sure that I was dying. I had accepted it, and I was actually happy that I would escape this pain and be with my family again. I could barely feel him pounding my back trying to get me to breathe again. Suddenly I felt him giving me what I assumed was CPR. My body betrayed me and took a huge gulp of air. I was so ready to die that I was disappointed when I realized that I was in fact still living. My lungs struggled to get air into them, and it hurt so bad to breathe. My chest, lungs, and heart were working so hard to get my breath back. I don't really remember anything after that. I'm guessing I passed out, or fell asleep, because I woke up later, and felt something under me, and on top of me. I guess Jordan felt a bit badly about almost killing me so he gave me what I assumed was blankets. I snuggled back into them, realizing that this probably won't ever happen again and that I should enjoy it. I quickly fell back asleep, and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I've been working on this chapter since I updated the last chapter. It was hard for me to write for some reason. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought by reviewing. Sorry it took so long, but I finally got it done. Btw… I changed my penname, I hope you guys don't mind, I just didn't like having my actual name in it. So now I'm M Crew, try not to get confused.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I just want to take the time to say I'm sorry for taking a long time to update. Things have just been super busy over on my end, school, work, and family, just a lot of stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

**On another note I would like to thank Karleen3863 for providing the presale code. She will never know how grateful I am. I managed to snag 4****th**** row seats…so this is my thank-you to Karleen. This chapter is dedicated to you. The only thing is…I don't have proof that she reads this…but the dedication is still here for her. On with the story.**

**Jordan's POV**

I was in deep sleep, and I had a very scary dream. I dreamt that I got caught by the cops for doing kidnapping and abusing Miley. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me, but in my dream I realized how much I was hurting Miley. It was like I had a wake up call as to all of the pain I've been putting Miley through. During the dream, the cops immediately rushed to me and handcuffed me. I saw paramedics trying to help Miley. I knew I had hurt her, but when they undid her arms and ankles, she didn't move. I got really scared. Then they removed the tape from her eyes, and that's what scared me the most. First of all, they were all bruised and swollen, second of all, she was too weak to keep them open, and third of all, when she did open them, they looked like they had no life in them. The look she gave me wasn't a look of hate or anger; instead, she gave me a look of forgiving and understanding. Her eyes were colorless, unfocused, and worst of all lifeless, but yet the look she gave me sent chills through my body. Shouldn't she hate me, shouldn't she want revenge on me, what was wrong with her? Let me tell you, it's the worst feeling knowing the person that you've hurt the most isn't even mad at you. I can't begin to explain it to you, but it caused me to wake up in a cold sweat.

When I opened my eyes I took in my surrounding…it took me a few minutes to realize that the cops were in fact not here, and that Miley was in fact still sleeping on the blanket I put her on last night. I breathed a sigh of relief realizing that it was just a dream. I'm not gonna lie…that dream really got to me. I decided I would give Miley a break for a little while. I'm nowhere near done with her yet, but I figure I could give her a few days rest. I went over to her and I saw her small frame under that blanket. Her eyes were still blindfolded, and I assumed she was asleep. I just stared at her for a while, her whole face was bruised, and I'm guessing so was the rest of her body. I went back to my bed and decided I have nothing better to do than sleep. I laid back, and closed my eyes and waited to drift off. Finally the darkness found me.

**Miley's POV**

I woke up and my entire body was in pain. I could barely open my eyes, not that it would matter, I was still blindfolded. I tried to roll over, but it caused me way too much pain. I was so tired, and weak, and there was nothing I could do about it. I can honestly tell you, I'm hoping he decides to kill me soon, because I really don't know how much more I can take. I already passed my limit of pain, so I hope it happens soon. I've basically given up any hope of being found or rescued. If they were coming, they would have come by now. It was a depressing thought to know that I would never see my friends and second family ever again. But knowing that I would see my parents again would ease the pain. I was kind of sad about Jackson. He probably doesn't even know that I'm gone. Who's going to tell him that I'm dead? Will he even care? I feel bad leaving Jackson by himself, but I guess maybe he wanted to be by himself anyways, that's probably why he left me. Well, hopefully he can carry out the Stewart name. I hadn't noticed it, but I had tears rolling down my face that made it under the blindfold. It hurt my heart to realize that the end of my life is coming soon, but at least I have accepted it.

I've decided that I'm going to start controlling the situation, well the best I can anyways. I'm tired of Jordan deciding my future, and I'm taking the only thing I can, and it's going to be my life. I know he's not done with me yet, and it scares me to know the pain that will be in my future. I realize that he hasn't been feeding me much, or giving me anything to drink. Maybe I can starve myself and dehydrate myself enough that I can control my own death and he can't. I just want one ounce of my life back, and if that means committing my own death, then so be it. I honestly didn't know if I could say no to the water that he would offer, because I'm already so thirsty, but food shouldn't be a problem. I've barely eaten in the last few days not to mention the last few weeks, so I should be able to pull that off.

All these thoughts were definitely scaring me, but I realized that this was the way things had to be. The sooner I die, the sooner I'm pain free and happy.

**Nick's POV**

Well, it's going on the sixth day that Miley's been missing, and it's safe to say I'm pretty much depressed. Not only is it tough losing a close friend, its way worse when it's someone you're in love with. I'm beginning to lose hope; the detectives and cops are doing everything they can to find her. They scanned his accounts and he hasn't made any purchases with his credit card. He hasn't returned to his house, and no one has seen his car. Who knows where they could be, maybe he took her out of state, maybe she's dead already, and it just hurts more than anything not knowing. The detectives have assured us that they are nowhere near done looking for them, but who knows if that's the truth, or if they're just trying to make us feel better. My mom has been letting me skip school, that's how depressed I've been. I know everyone is struggling with this, but I can't help it. It just hurts so much.

**Joe's POV**

Man, I'm really worried about Nick. He's completely broken about this whole ordeal. Of course we all are upset and worried for Miley, but we are scared that Nick might do something to himself. He doesn't come out of his room. We basically have to shove food down his throat to feed him. And we also have to give him his insulin shots because he won't do it. He's a mess. It's so hard to see everyone so hurt, especially my brother. Everyone seems to be losing faith in finding Miley, but I believe we will find her. I refuse to give up hope. I'm trying to be positive for everyone, but it just seems to upset people more. And as the one-week mark is coming closer and closer, I realize things are going to be harder and harder. I decided to go check on Nick.

I walked up to his room and knocked on his door. After a few seconds and no answer, I opened the door quietly. I saw Nick on his bed, snuggled under the blankets, just his curly hair popping out. The room was dark and it had a musty smell to it. I went over to Nick's window, and pushed the curtains open. Sunlight flooded through the room. Then I opened the window to get some fresh air in, and take out the smell. Next I went over to my brother's sleeping body.

"Nick, wake up man" I said quietly and softly shaking him.

"Go away" I heard him mumble under the blankets.

"Come on bro, you gotta get outta bed" I urged

"What's the point" he groaned.

That's it. I ripped the blankets off his body.

"Hey!!" Nick yelled.

"What's the point Nick? What's the point? I understand you're suffering Nick, we all are, but the point is to be there for Miley. They will find her Nick. They will. I know they will. Instead of laying in bed all day, get up and do something to help. Have faith, pray, be there with the rest of us. Don't do this to yourself. Miley will be found ok? And she wouldn't want you being all depressed like this. If something does happen to Miley, I will refuse to stand by and watch you throw your life away. Now get up, you need a shower" I half yelled.

Nick just stared at me in shock. No one had the confidence to tell him the cold hard truth, and I just did it.

"It's not that easy for me Joe, I miss her, she's my best friend, and I love her. All that runs through my mind is Jordan hurting her and I can't take it, I can't " he said quietly.

"I understand Nick, I really do, but you can't be like this, and I won't let you. You'll get too far in, and nobody will be able to get you back out". I said softly.

He just nodded his head in understanding.

"Come on, get in the shower, you stink man" I said ruffling his curls

He cracked a small smile and went into his bathroom.

**Nick's POV**

I'm not sure how I feel about my talk with Joe. He really opened my eyes to the way I was being, but I still don't know how to cope with the constant pain I feel for Miley. I got in the shower, and cleaned myself up a bit, Joe was right, I do stink.

**Jordan's POV**

I woke up from my nap, and I stretched and looked around. I saw Miley laying in the same position I had her in before. I walked over to her.

"Miley, you awake?" I asked

"Yeah" she said softly.

I looked at her closely and I realized how dirty she was. She had dried blood, and dirt from the floor all over her. I grabbed an old bucket and went outside to the side of the building. I turned on the faucet that was coming from the wall of the garage. I filled the bucket up with the ice-cold water and walked back in to the garage. I then grabbed and white undershirt from my stuff, and soaked it in water. I didn't have any soap, but I figured this would be good enough. I decided to leave the duct tape around her eyes, because it would hurt a lot to take off, and I didn't really want to rewrap it. I pulled her body over to me and I began to scrub at her body. I could hear her groaning as I scrubbed at the dry blood on her body. I'm sure it hurt quite a lot, but this needed to be done. She remained pretty quiet while I was cleaning her up. I noticed her shivering a bit. I wasn't sure if it was from the cold water, or if it was pain that was causing it.

"Sorry the water is so cold, it's hose water" I stated

She didn't make a sound, and I decided not to push it. I continued scrubbing at her body; the white t-shirt was slowly becoming a reddish-pink color. I finished her body, and all I had left to do was her face. I was surprised at how quiet she was being, just the occasional groan or whimper here and there. I started on her face, and I was actually trying to be careful because I'm sure that was the most sensitive place, and it probably hurt more than the rest of her body. I started scrubbing at her cheeks, and as close to the duct tape as I could. I stopped for a second and saw tears slipping under the duct tape, yet she made not a single sound. I felt bad; I really wasn't trying to hurt her.

"I'm sorry about this Miley, I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just trying to clean you up a bit" I said softly to her

Once again I got no response, but I wasn't really expecting one.

I continued on her face, until I was happy with the cleaning job I did. I could see the bruises more clearly now, and they were definitely mean looking. No wonder she was crying. I helped her sit up, and she gasped in pain and reached for her left side, with her still tied up hands. It was then that I noticed her wrist. I had cut the cast off when I was hanging her by her arms the other day. Now I saw that the rope was cutting into her arm. Her wrist was so swollen that the rope was cutting off circulation to her hand. I quickly cut the rope off of her wrists hoping to cause her some relief. I gently massaged her right one, and then reached for the left one, as soon as I touched it, she involuntarily jumped. I decided to leave it alone if it hurt her that much. I propped her up against the wall on top of the blanket she had been sleeping on. I went and made her a peanut butter sandwich, and I poured her a bigger glass of water than what I gave her before. I brought it over to her.

"Hey Miles, open your mouth" I told her gently

She did as she was told, and I saw her struggling to open her mouth, as a look of pain flashed across her face. I broke off part of the sandwich and put it into her mouth. She closed her mouth for a second and then opened it again and slowly let it fall out of her mouth. I was confused, she must be hungry I thought. I picked a new piece, and put it back in her mouth, she did the same thing, letting it drop out of her mouth. I decided to try the water. I brought the cup to her mouth and poured some in. She let it sit there for a second, and then let it drool out of her mouth, and all over her chin and chest.

"What the heck is going on with you Miles?" I asked myself more than her.

I once again received no answer. I was getting a little annoyed that she kept ignoring me. But I kept my cool, remembering the promise I made to myself this morning. I tried that water again, but once again she let it dribble out of her mouth. Hmm…this was definitely confusing me.

I decided that I would do something for my own pleasure now. I unzipped my pants, I saw her visibly stiffen, however she stayed still.

"Open your mouth again Miley" I ordered.

She hesitated, but she did it. Her mouth wasn't really open big enough for me to enter myself.

"Wider Miley" I commanded.

**Mature Content!!!**

I saw her try to do as I was asking, but she just couldn't seem to get it open any further. I gently put my fingers inside her mouth and pulled, trying to get her mouth to open. I heard her make a sound of pain, but other than that, she did nothing else. I slowly guided myself into her mouth and pulled my fingers out. I continued pushing in until I heard her start to gag. I then wrapped my fingers in her hair, and basically impaled myself into her throat. I looked down at Miley's face to make sure she was breathing, and she was. I could see more tears leaking down her face, and I couldn't help but feel bad. However, I needed to finish what I started.

I started bobbing her head up and down my shaft, getting myself to go as deep as I could into her. Not going to lie, it felt wonderful. It was finally time for me to release myself, so I pulled her a little closer, and emptied myself into her stomach. I really hoped she wouldn't throw up this time; that was sick to clean up. I removed myself from her mouth, and her body just collapsed against the ground, as she was breathing heavily. I decided to leave her alone for a while. I turned on some music, and pulled out my blackberry. I surfed the web for the time being, I was really getting sick of sleeping all the time. Every once in a while I would look over at Miley to see what she was doing, but she was just laying there silently, and not moving.

**Miley's POV**

I can tell my actions are confusing Jordan. But in all honesty, I gave up. He can do what he wants to me. And I'm trying so hard to not give him the satisfaction that he's hurting me. However, it's very hard for me to control my tears when the pain gets intense. When he was cleaning my body, it was so painful; it hurt so bad that I didn't know how I could make it through. And by the way…having him in my mouth was just as gross as the first time, the only difference being I didn't throw up. I had only woken up about 2 hours ago and I'm already exhausted. My body hurts, my head hurts, and my heart hurts. I'm just ready for this to all be over. At least my arms are free now.

Somewhere in my thoughts I ended up falling asleep, which is never a bad thing. It was strange, I had dreams about my own death, and it surprisingly didn't affect me until the end of the dream. Just as I was about to take my last breath, Nick's face popped into my mind. Seeing his face made me want to try and live, but I knew it was going to be too late, I was too close to death. I went from wanting to die, to wanting to live…to be with Nick. I ended up screaming for Nick as the darkness of death finally got to me. I woke up screaming and sweating bullets. I was shaking and had tears running down my face. I heard Jordan get up and walk over to me. He came down to my level and was trying to calm me. I stopped screaming but I was still crying, sweating, and shaking. I was trying my hardest to simmer down, but that dream really spooked me. I never would have imagined that never seeing Nick again would get to me that much.

**Jordan's POV**

I looked over at Miley and figured she was asleep. She was mumbling a bunch of nonsense, and that's when I heard it.

"Nick!' she screamed out.

Hmm…well that was a low blow. I will definitely admit that he irks me. I hate that kid, and hearing Miley dream about him bugged me to no end. She kept screaming his name, and begging to not die…not yet. I could tell she woke up when she stopped screaming but continued with the crying. I decided to no get mad about it today, however, tomorrow I'll have no problem with getting mad about it.

I went over her and tried to relax her, mainly cause I was sick of hearing her whimpers and cries. I grabbed her in a hug and stroked her back and hair. It was literally killing me on the inside to be so nice to her. But I had decided this morning that I was going to give her a day of pity. Eventually she calmed down, and her breathing evened out, and I realized that she fell asleep again.

The fact that she loves Nick and not me, is a horrible feeling. It's like Lois Lane liking Lex Luther, Superman's nemesis, just like Nick is my nemesis. I had some things planned for tomorrow that would definitely make me feel better.

While Miley was sleeping, I went over and grabbed the camera and looked at the footage so far. I must say…I like what I see!

**Miley's POV**

I woke up the next day; well I assume it's the next day. I honestly have no idea what day it is, or how long I've been here. Jordan came over to me, and shook me lightly. I sat up, proving that I was awake. He actually helped me sit up when I got stuck halfway up. How ridiculous, I need help just sitting up. He once again tried to give me food but I just let it fall out of my mouth. He tried the water, and I actually swallowed a little bit because my throat was so dry. But when he tried to give me a second sip, I spit that out too. Well, I guess that pissed him off because it earned me a nice slap to the face.

"You know Miley" he said "I heard something interesting yesterday"

I just continued sitting there.

"I heard someone yelling out Nick's name…Hmm…well since I haven't gone anywhere, and it wasn't me because I hate Nick, I guess that means it came from you" he explained.

"Hearing that you love Nick hurts me Miley. You _should _love me. You _should _have dreams about me, NOT Nick Jonas!" his voice got louder.

I knew I was in deep shit now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok everyone, I decided to update quickly rather than waiting forever like the last time. So here you go. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I told you Lily and Oliver had some important roles coming up. So please review. If you can't handle mature content, then please, don't read this…especially if you aren't old enough. I would hate for me to scare anybody, or ruin his or her innocent minds. Thank you so much for the reviews, and all I can ask is that you keep on reviewing. **

**PS… Karlene does read this story…lol.**

**Miley's POV**

You know how you can just tell things are going to be bad. It's just like this gut feeling you get when a certain word, sentence, or phrase is mentioned. Yeah, well now pretend you heard that word, sentence, or phrase, and put yourself in my shoes. Completely helpless, scared, and alone with a crazy boyfriend…well make that ex-boyfriend, except he doesn't know that.

I was feeling that feeling right now. That feeling became stronger when he tied my hands back together behind my back. I couldn't see anything and that frightened me even more. I know said I was ready to die, and I am, but trust me it's still scary. Jordan left me alone and I could hear him searching. I heard one of the worst sounds in my life, because I knew exactly what was about to happen.

**Jordan's POV**

I retied Miley's hands together again cause I didn't want anything getting in the way of my fun today. I went over to the video camera to make sure there was enough tape and enough battery left. I quickly undressed myself, and I did it loudly to make sure that Miley could hear it. I visibly saw her stiffen and it excited even more. I went over to her body and brushed my hand across her face in a loving way.

"I've waited so long for this Miley. You always said no to me, but now you're all mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop me" I told her

She let out a strangled sob.

"Please don't do this" she whisper cried.

"I'm sorry Miley, but I have to. I know how you feel about this, but frankly I don't really care. I am truly sorry that you're letting your dad down by participating in this. I know he wanted you to wait until marriage, to be with a man you love, and a man who loves you back just as much. It hurts me to know that he is looking down at you with shame and disappointment towards his "little girl". I realize that if you ever do meet up with him again, that he probably will want nothing to do with you because of the actions that are about to happen. It probably disgust him to know that you will lose your virginity today Miley. I am truly sorry." I told her.

She was outwardly crying right now, and I knew it was time.

**Mature Content!!!**

**Miley's POV**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no! He's just supposed to kill me and get this over with. He can't do this, he can't! He's right. My dad will be so disappointed in me. All he ever wanted was for me to be the best I can be, and to save myself for marriage. I don't want my dad to hate me, no, no, no!

I felt his fingers at my bra. All of the sudden I felt it ripped from my body. I was shaking so badly. I wanted to die right this moment. I didn't want to experience this, not with him, not this way!

"You have wonderful breasts Miley" he complimented in a tone that made me sick.

He reached out and began fondling each breast, rather painfully in fact. I couldn't control my shaking, this wasn't right, how can he do this. He grabbed at my nipples and twisted, pinched, and pulled them until I cried out in pain. He obviously wasn't going to make this pleasurable for me at all. I was sobbing so hard that it was getting hard for me to breathe. I was near hysterics when his hands finally found their way to my underwear.

"No, no, no, don't do this, please, I'm begging don't do this" I practically screamed.

Jordan didn't respond, instead he just punched me square in the face to try and shut me up.

Once my underwear was off, Jordan brought his hands down to my hips. He rolled me over so I was on my stomach. I suddenly felt his hands on my bum. He was rubbing, smoothing, and tracing the curve of my rear.

"You have a beautiful body Miley. You should be so proud. You're a little on the skinny side, but that's ok, I can deal with that." Jordan stated.

He flipped me over on to my back, and I felt his lips on mine. I struggled to get away from him. The last thing I wanted to do right now was to kiss him. His tongue was darting all over my mouth. I tried turning my head several times, but he was just too strong. I tried closing my mouth, but he either pried it open with his tongue, or he would hit me in the face till I opened it again. After a while of "making out" if you could even call it that, he started on my neck. He wasn't gentle at all. He was biting so hard that I could feel blood running down my neck. He was also sucking so hard in spots that hurt really bad. I just wanted him off me.

"Please stop, please" I begged. My voice was weak from all the screaming and crying.

He once again just ignored me and kept going. He was biting and sucking all the way down from my neck to my hips. I was still squirming but he was holding me down. I could feel his fingers digging in to my skin to keep me still.

He repositioned himself, and I knew this was it. He was about to take something that I could never get back. He was going to make my dad hate me. He was going to ruin my life. He slowly spread my legs, and I tried hard to close them.

"Jordan…don't….please!" I tried one last time.

He put himself between my legs, and found the entrance to my body with his member. He very forcefully rammed himself into my body. I screamed out in pain. It felt like he was ripping my body in half, I couldn't take it. He didn't even give me a chance to get used to the feeling before he started pounding me with intense speed and power. I really thought this is what would kill me. The pain was so horrible. He was considerably large, and I was considerably tight, which makes a horrible feeling for the considerably tight person. Not mention I was very dry down there, and that made the pain even worse. I can tell you I wasn't dry anymore, but don't think I was enjoying it, it was my blood that made it wet. All of the sudden I felt a sharp blow in my body. He had slammed into me so hard he actually bottomed out in me. He literally knocked the breath out of me. It hurt so bad that I couldn't even breathe, I just laid there with my mouth gasping for air. And with his continuous pounding, I could barely get it back. Every now and then he would slap me across the face, I'm guessing for his own pleasure. His fingers were still digging into my hips, and I'm sure he would break skin and leave bruises. I tried wiggling and he hit me in the stomach, making it harder for me to breathe. After what seemed like and eternity he finally stiffened up. Part of me thought he would pull out, but that wasn't the case. He released himself right inside me, and I couldn't help but feel disgusted. Then he collapsed on top of me, still inside of me. Having an almost 200 pound man collapse on your bruised body hurts like hell. And he didn't get up; he ended up falling asleep on top of me. It was very hard to breathe, and my arms behind my back were being smushed into the ground, not to mention he was still inside of me. I just stayed where I was and cried. I cried so hard it hurt. He had officially taken everything from me. I had literally nothing left. I was more than ready for death. Eventually I must have passed out or fallen asleep, because he woke me up, by pulling himself out of me.

"So, how does it feel to finally have your V-card swiped?" he asked

I didn't answer; I just turned my head the other way. My head hurt, my body hurt, and my heart hurt.

"I was pretty good huh? The ladies often say I'm a god in bed. You however acted more like a dead log, but that's ok, I improvised." He said.

He rolled my body over so I was on my stomach. He took the back of my head and pushed my face into the cement. I hope you didn't think we were done yet. I still have so much more fun planned for us. He let go of my head and moved his way to my ass. He slapped it a few times and I winced at the harshness of the slaps. I felt like I was a little girl getting a spanking for being bad. My bottom was on fire by the time he stopped his slapping.

"What a cute little red bum" he teased.

He suddenly pulled my cheeks apart and positioned himself it enter me anally.

I tried squirming again to get away but he would just place more slaps on my butt. I'm no genius but I'm pretty sure he isn't supposed to be in that hole. I honestly didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words, so shocked that he would even consider this.

"Now this is probably going to hurt pretty bad baby, but that's ok, it will be nice for me, and that's all that matters.

"Jordan…why…please….no more…I'm begging" I tried weakly

He hit me harder and pushed my face back into the cement.

"Did I say you could speak?" he yelled

I started crying again. I felt something cold against my hole and I shivered. This was going to be bad.

**Jordan's POV**

I can't tell you how much fun I am having. I get to see Miley in pain and have incredible pleasure run through my body. I could tell that this was way worse than any other thing I could do to her, and I loved it.

I was now getting ready to enter her anally. She was actually laying relatively still, except for the occasional wiggle or squirm. I'm sure she's pretty sore from yesterday and feeling pretty weak.

Yesterday it kinda hurt when I entered her because she was so dry. So this time I made sure to use some lube. I didn't want to use it because it meant that it wouldn't as much pain for her, but yesterday was like humping sandpaper, until the bleeding started, so to avoid that I'm using the lube. I figured it must still be pretty painful; so a little lube wouldn't hurt anything. I squirt some on her asshole and then I rubbed some on my shaft. I put myself right at her entrance and I started slow just to get the head in. I could feel her tighten herself on instinct, and it felt wonderful. I knew that if she didn't relax that she would end up getting hurt more. I thought about warning her, but then I thought better of it. I like seeing her in pain, why would I want to prevent her from it. I could hear her strangled sobs along with groans of pain. I decided it was all or nothing. I wasn't going to ease myself into her; I was going to go all the way. I pushed with all my might and stretched her to her limit.

She started crying harder and I noticed that she was bleeding. I guess I ripped her with my huge body part. I felt proud. I started pumping in and out at a vigorous pace that was similar to a jackhammer. Miley's whole body was moving at my pace. I could see her fingers clenching in pain tied behind her back. I rammed harder and I loved seeing her in pain. I slowed my pace a little until I came to a full stop in side her. I was literally balls deep in her. I picked her up, with me still inside of her. I lifted her and brought her over to one of the walls. I pushed her up against the wall roughly and resumed my assault on her body. I was continuously slamming her into the wall, and there was nothing she could do. She was crying so hard I didn't think it was possible. I realized that this was fun, but it was much more tiring so I brought her back to the ground. I attacked her again at an alarming speed and I could tell I was getting close. She was still bleeding and crying. I was starting to go faster in order to reach my ultimate goal. I was in a state of delirium but I could faintly see her hitting her head into the ground. I ignored it and continued to reach the greatest pleasure. I suddenly felt her body go limp beneath me just as I climaxed inside her ass.

I pulled out right away to see what happened to her. I could see her hole still bleeding, and I turned her around and I could see dry blood from yesterday. When I turned her around, I looked at her face and saw a huge swelling bruise on her forehead. She literally was slamming her head into the ground to knock herself out. At least that's what I'm guessing she did. Wow, how bad was the pain if she would knock her head into the cement. I quickly put my boxers on after I cleaned of the blood.

Miley was still lying completely flat against the ground and breathing shallowly. I grabbed some water in a bucket and threw it on her body. I saw her jerk awake, and then wince in pain. She began whimpering again and moaning in pain. It was like sweet music to my ears. I went over to her and picked her up by her armpits. I was interested to see if she could still stand on her own. Still holding her I placed her feet on the ground and I let go of her. She lasted about a second before her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She was very still and I'm sure she's just trying to cope with the pain.

I decided I needed to take a shower and get myself clean. The only problem is that there is no shower in a storage garage. I knew I couldn't go to my house or Miley's house to shower; that would be suicide. I thought about the places I could go and I realized that there was a truck stop just outside the town with showers for the truckers to use. It was right next to a diner, where the truckers stop and eat. I figured, I could get some decent food while I'm at it. I put on some clothes and I packed some clean ones. I picked Miley up and decided to put her in the cage. It's been a few days since she's been in there. She didn't even struggle at all as I put her in. She just kind of whimpered and sniffled. Once I had the cage locked I unlocked the door to the garage and left.

**Lily's POV**

We've officially passed the one-week mark of Miley's kidnapping. It is now the evening of the 8th day. It hurts really bad knowing that I could never see my best friend again. If she is dead, or is close to death, I hate to know that she wasn't happy even before her death. She's only sixteen and she's already lost both parents. Her brother wants nothing to do with her. She's been abused for the past who knows how long. And now she's kidnapped. It is not a way to live life. It's horrible to know the unhappiness that she has been feeling. We're all struggling to keep up hope. Nick went through a few rough days, but luckily Joe helped him out.

I will admit that this experience has brought us all closer together. In fact, Oliver and I are closer than we've ever been. He's actually taking me on a "Let's forget about the real world for one night" date tonight. I'm looking forward to it not only to forget about the real world but also to spend more time with him. It just hurts to know that it wont be the three of us but instead just the two of us. Joe and Heidi have also gotten a lot closer. They are boyfriend and girlfriend, but we all saw it coming. She has been great. She comes over everyday after her shift and just sits with us. She really cares for Miley just like the rest of us. Kevin has his love interest Danielle with him too. She didn't really know Miley all that well, but she still helps with comforting us. She especially helps with Kevin when he gets upset about the situation. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas spend time with us too. They are always trying to make us smile, and to help us remember that we are still kids. They make meals for all of us, and act as parents to us all. The sad thing is that everyone sees Nick. When we're all cuddled up with our significant other, Nick is always by himself. We all know who should be cuddled up with him, and that makes it hurt even more. Nick has a better attitude than he has, but he's still hurting, and it's hard to see him like this.

It's Saturday night right now, and we all have to return to school on Monday. It's going to be hard, because as far as I know, no one knows about Miley's disappearance. The cops, detectives, and teachers are trying their best to keep this under wraps. We know that if Miley does return that she wouldn't want this unwanted attention. And if people knew about it, they would go into frenzy, and we are trying to avoid frenzies.

**Oliver's POV**

I saw Lily standing over by a window looking out at the ocean. I went up behind her and put my arms around her torso.

"Hey Lil" I said softly

"Hi" she said back just as soft.

"How you holding up?" I asked her

She just sighed and leaned her head back against my chest.

"You ready for out little date night?" I questioned.

She needed this and to be honest, I needed it too. She nodded her head and released herself from my grip. She took a deep breath and turned and looked at me.

"Let's go" she smiled.

I took her hand and walked her out to my car. I opened the door for her and rushed around to the drivers seat.

"So what are we going to do" she asked

"Well, I figured we could go do some mini golfing, grab a bite to eat, and then head over to the beach with some dessert from the restaurant" I said

"Ohh, mini golf? Food? Dessert? Beach? You know me so well Ollie" she smiled.

I'm really glad that I get to make her happy. She's been so down lately, we all have.

"Well we have been best friends for quite awhile now." I said

I saw her look down, and I knew she was thinking about how Miley was our best friend too. I decided to change the topic.

"Wanna listen to something" I pointed to the radio

She looked at it apprehensively, probably figuring that a Hannah Montana song was bound to come on.

She didn't answer me, but I pulled out a CD.

It was Dane Cook's Retaliation comedy CD. I popped it into the player and turned it on. By the time we got to Turn On's and Turn Off's we were both laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. I pulled up to the mini golf place, and paid for our games. We each secretly took extra balls because we love to hit them into the water.

We had a great time mini golfing even though Lily beat me by like 16 stokes, but oh well, it was still fun. We had made a bet, and now she gets my cell phone for the rest of the weekend. If you know me at all, you would know that I am obsessed with my phone, and this weekend will be agony. She took my cell phone and put in her bra. I looked at her oddly.

"Just to make sure you don't try to steal it back" she answered my silent question.

I just pouted.

"Don't worry Ollie, I'll let you win next time" she teased

"Promise" I asked like a lil kid.

"I promise" she giggled.

I drove her to the restaurant. It was quite small and kinda run down, but they had great food here. And I wanted to take Lily some place that wouldn't remind her of Miley. I parked the car, and we were given a booth that was towards the back. I thought Lily would make some kind of joke about the place but she actually seemed to like it.

We sat down and our waitress asked us for our drinks. We ordered them and we were talking and having a really good time. The waitress came back and we ordered our food. When the food finally came, it looked so good. I got a steak sandwich, and Lily got a grilled chicken sandwich. We immediately dug in, all conversation stopped. I saw Lily look up, and then completely freeze.

"Lil…you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Oliver, please tell me I'm not hallucinating" she whispered. I turned and looked towards where she was looking and I saw him. I saw Jordan.

**AN- I wanted to end it here, but I just couldn't. Thank me in your reviews…lol.**

I looked back at Lily.

"You're not hallucinating" I said with wide eyes.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know Lily" I said seriously. I looked back at him and saw him still eating. We were at a spot where he couldn't see us, but we could see him.

"I think we should follow him when he leaves, he might lead us to Miley" I whispered.

"Good idea, but isn't that dangerous" she questioned.

"We have to find her Lil, I don't care if it's dangerous. You can go home if you want, I don't want you to get hurt, but I am for sure going" I informed her.

"No way, I can't lose two best friends. We're in this together" she reassured.

We ate the rest of our meal, keeping a close eye on Jordan. We finally saw him get up to leave, so we left more than enough money on the table. We stayed a good distance behind him, and we covered ourselves with our jackets. He pulled his hood up, and covered his head with it. We kept following, and we were getting anxious. Wherever he came from, it was quite the walk. He probably didn't want people to notice his car though. We walked probably about four miles, and he still had no idea we were following him, he didn't turn around once. We finally came up to a bunch of storage garages.

"What are we doing here?" Lily whispered.

I just shushed her and we continued on.

He unlocked one of the doors to the garage, and entered it. He left the door open a bit, and we peered inside. It looked like he had been living here, but I didn't see any Miley. We walked in quietly while his back was to us, and we hid behind a bunch of boxes. He went back over to the door and put a padlock around the hinge, and locked it shut.

Lily looked at me alarmed. We were stuck in here.

We saw him go over to a dog kennel type thing, and he opened the door. What I saw made me want to throw up. I saw him pull Miley's limp, bruised, and bloody naked body out of the cage. I couldn't see her real well, but I saw her eyes were taped shut, and her arms were tied together. He lifted her up and threw her on the ground, and she groaned in distress. Lily looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"You guys can come on out now" Jordan said aloud.

We didn't move a muscle. How did he know we were here.

He came over to the boxes and looked behind them and saw us.

"Look Miley, Oliver and Lily came to see you, haha, oh wait, you can't see them" he laughed.

Miley froze and became more alert.

"Let them go Jordan, please, this is me and you, not them" she weakly pleaded. It broke my heart to hear her voice so pain-filled.

He pulled us out by our shirts. "I can't do that Miley, they know where we are now, and they found me. It would be stupid if I let them go" he explained

Lily was now full on crying and I was really scared.

"Did you two really think I was that stupid. Have you ever heard of windows? I could see your reflection in every store window we passed. At first I wasn't sure, but when you guys followed me for four miles, I kinda figured it out.

"How could you do this to her" Lily cried.

"It's really not that hard, it's fun in fact." I clenched my fists. I had to do something. I'm the only one strong enough to even have a chance against him.

"You know, it was especially fun taking raping her earlier today and yesterday" he taunted.

"That's it!" I yelled and I punched him in the face. I jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.

We were rolling around on the floor. I was surprised I lasted this long. He's gotten a couple good shots but I didn't give up. He was definitely dominating the fight though.

"Lily, call 911" I yelled.

I saw Lily pull out her phone, but as soon as I said it Jordan was off me and over to her. He grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards, causing her to drop the phone. She yelled out in pain.

"Stop Jordan, leave them alone, please, you can't hurt them" Miley tried again.

We all rushed after the phone but Jordan got to it first and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces. Lily started crying again, and I didn't know what to do. He came over to me, and pushed me up against the wall and tied my hands together.

I realized that we might die here. All three of us might die together. I was scared out of my mind, but at least we found Miley, and there is still some kind of hope.

He turned me around so I was sitting against the wall.

"I always like you Oliver, but you brought this on yourself" he told me.

I looked over and saw Lily trying to help Miley sit up. Miley had extreme discomfort on her face as she struggled to get up.

Jordan went over to them and kicked Miley in the face and reached for Lily.

"Hey, don't hurt her," I yelled out, but I knew it was pointless.

Miley fell backwards on to her back again, and just laid still. As Jordan was tying up Lily, I took the time to take in Miley's appearance. She was bruised all over, and was really skinny. I could see that her ribs and he hipbones and collarbone were jutting out of her skin. I tried to ignore the fact that she was naked, because it made me so MAD that he did that to her. I crawled over to her. My hands were in front of me, and I tried to get her head into my lap.

"Miley" I whispered, close to tears.

She seemed to have sensed it.

"You shouldn't have come Ollie, it wasn't worth it" she weakly replied.

"That's not true Miley, we love you so much, and we WILL get you out of here. I stroked her cheek and I saw her flinch. "We'll all be fine, you'll be ok Miles, I promise" I told her. I only wished that I were telling the truth.

Once he had Lily tied up, he put her at the wall I was just at, and he came and got me, and put me back next to her.

"Ok Oliver, I have Lily's phone, now I need yours. Which pocket is it in" he asked.

'My phone!' I thought to myself. It was still in Lily's bra, and he was not going there.

"I don't have it" I replied

"That's a lie, you always have it" he said.

"I left it in the car at the restaurant. You can check me if you want, I don't have it." I said

He decided to take me up on my offer to check me for it. He checked all my pockets and saw that I didn't have it.

"Told you" I sneered.

"Huh, seems you weren't lying, I bet your hating yourself for not bringing it with you" he laughed.

"You have no idea" I answered.

"Well, I'm tired, so how about we all go to bed, tomorrow we have a fun day" Jordan suggested.

Lily looked at me, and looked down her shirt.

I shook my head no, indicating that we couldn't use the phone yet.

I knew if Jordan turned out the lights and we tried to make a call, he would see the light from the phone, we would have to wait until tomorrow. See, I'm not that stupid. Boy was I glad that I put the phone on silent. Jordan was about to turn the lights out when Lily yelled out.

"Wait" she said.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"Can Miley lay over here by us…please" she questioned

He thought about it for a second, and he finally agreed.

"I guess all three of you are tied so you can't do to much damage" he said.

He went over to Miley's body and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to us.

Miley whined a little bid but that was it.

"Hey, was that necessary" I asked loudly

"She's mine, I can do what I want with her" he said back.

I sat my back against the wall straighter, and pulled Lily to my side. I whispered in her ear that she had to lay on her stomach, in case someone called my phone, the light would still turn on, and he might be able to see that through her shirt. She agreed and I pulled Miley onto My lap. My arms were in the way of her being comfortable, so I lifted my arms up, and brought them in front of her, so that I was hugging her to me. I then rearranged us so that she could rest her head in the crook of my neck, and that she was sitting sideways in my lap. I then motioned for Lily to come sit between my legs and to use one my legs as a pillow. She was going to lay on her side, with her back to Jordan's bed, so if the light went off he couldn't see it. Jordan turned the lights off, and it became pitch black except for the light from a radio that he had. I kissed Miley's head to let her know how much I care about her.

"I love you guys, but you shouldn't have done this" She whispered

"Miley, you're our best friend, we would do anything for you" I whispered back.

"It was pointless thought Ollie, I don't have much time left here" came her weak reply.

I pulled her closer to me, knowing exactly what she meant. "I will not let you die Miley. Don't think like that" I scolded.

A few minutes later I could hear her struggled steady breathing, along with Lily's. I refused to sleep; I had to make sure that my two girls would be okay. I would kill myself if I let anything happen to them.


End file.
